Is our Love meant to be?
by natmik11
Summary: Pairings NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru, YuuxNonoko, KokoxAnna and MochuxSumire. The academy allowed them to continue their studies at Tokyo U. Life couldn't be more better until they met the Tennis Club from Tokyo U. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Plans**

Everyone was so busy on their senior year. Mikan and all her friends decided to continue their studies at Tokyo University, where Tsubasa and Misaki are now studying at, which the Alice Academy allowed them to do on two conditions, everyone would still continue to do mission once a week and not one of them may use their alice. That will be no problem for them since they were already doing missions for the academy more than once a week and the academy would give them an instrument in which they would not be able to use their alice. They also decided to share an apartment together.

Everyone became a couple as well except for Natsume and Mikan. Ruka and Hotaru started seeing each other 6 months ago while Yuu and Nonoko, Koko and Anna and Mochu and Sumiere started last year on their junior year.

Their whole batch knows about Natsume and Mikan, Most guys in the academy would like to court Mikan since Mikan became beautiful and more mature. She was not the dense type anymore. She also learned how to take care of herself and act more like a lady; she also wears her hair down now. Unfortunately, soon that the guys try to court or go near Mikan, they would either have burned marks, animals rushing to them, experience having a scary illusion or being levitated away from Mikan. They all know that this was Natsume's friends doings and they were willing to help Natsume, to give him more time and courage to confess to Mikan.

Mikan knows how Natsume feels for her. She feels the same way but she feels that Natsume should be the first one to confess, after all his is the guy here. Then she remembered the conversation she had with Hotaru.

-Flashback-

"Hotaru, I can't seem to wait much longer. I don't know why he can't tell me his feelings for me. I feel that I'm not good for him. We'll all be going to college now and what if I meet someone who I'll learn to like in the end I'm getting tired of waiting." Mikan said

"Well if that happens Mikan, it's Natsume's lost." Hotaru said.

-End of Flashback-

-Inside the Cafeteria-

"Hey guys! I've already spoke to the land lady that we'll be staying at. She already received the money we sent her for the down payment for the apartment." Yuu said

"That's great Yuu! Now as far as I remember, it has 5 rooms, each room has a bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen with a dining room as well. This is so cool guys! Now, we just have to talk about the sleeping arrangements and chores to do" Anna said excitedly looking at everyone.

Yuu, Mochu, Koko, Sumiere, Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru was staring at her as if she was not suppose to say anything like that to them then the rest was staring at Natsume and Mikan.

"Isn't it obvious Anna? We should sleep and stay with our boyfriends, Baka!" Sumiere said while hugging Mochu. Mochu just smiled at her wondering how he fell for Sumiere.

"Hey wait a minute, not everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend! You guys all know I'm not taken yet as well as Natsume so we cant have that kind of arrangements." Mikan said, hoping that it would give a hint to Natsume to speak up and ask her to stay with him instead.

Mikan looked at Natsume, waiting for a response when he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria not even bothering looking at the gang.

Mikan irritated stood up as well and said, "This is hopeless guys! That jerk! I'm tired of waiting. We can continue the arrangement that Sumiere mentioned and I will take the room and Natsume will sleep on the living room." And she walked out as well, not smiling at all.

While everyone was continuing their dinner, Ruka suddenly spoke and said, "We have to do something, I feel that Mikan would not be able to take this any longer.

"That what I heard while reading Mikan's mind" Koko said frowning.

"Don't worry guys, I have plan. I'm getting a little irritated as well at Natsume for being a coward." Hotaru said smiling mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Plan**

Natsume was resting on his favorite spot, The Sakura Tree.

"_Why can't I tell her? Nothing is in the way anymore. What is wrong with me?"_ Natsume thinking and asked himself.

"You're just plaid stupid Natsume" Koko showed up. "I saw what Mikan was thinking a while ago. I'm telling you this because Mikan is like a sister to me and I don't want her getting hurt anymore because of you. She thought about just letting you go Natsume. She feels that she's not good enough for you. She decided to talk to you later and confess her feelings then let you go. If I were you Natsume, don't let this opportunity pass. A lot of guys likes her and if you miss this chance, we won't help you anymore to get those guys away from Mikan." With that, Koko stood up and left Natsume alone to think.

Behind the bushes, "Good job Koko!" Hotaru said while smiling.

"I hope Natsume will do something this time. I don't want Mikan to get hurt anymore." Koko said.

Everyone saw how Mikan would worry about Natsume. She cries when she worries about him if he went on a mission or if he gets hurt or didn't come down to eat or anything under the sun as long as it involves Natsume.

"Don't worry; I feel Natsume will do something tonight, since you told him that Mikan will give up on him. I don't think he could take that. " Ruka said and patted Koko on the back signaling for him not to worry.

"By the way Hotaru, you were able to speak to Mikan right?!" Koko asked.

"Yup, I did. There will be no problem with our plan. Don't you trust me?" Hotaru said and pulled out her baka gun.

"Hey! I thought you threw all those away?!" Ruka said

"Well I kind of missed it so I made another one.." Hotaru laughing wickedly.

"Okay! Okay! Well I hope this plan of ours will work!" Koko said.

-Flashback: In Mikan's Room-

(Before Koko spoke to Natsume, Hotaru first had to speak to Mikan)

"I give up Hotaru! He's so insensitive" Mikan said. "It's like I'm the one who's courting him."

"Why don't you tell him your feelings instead? I mean, we're already 18 and its not like were still 10 you know. Do it tonight, before we leave. If he doesn't respond to you, at least you know and you could go on with your life." Hotaru said. "I have to go now. Ruka is expecting me. I need to help him pack his stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Let me know what happened."

"Thanks Hotaru. I'll think about it. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really excited. Good Night." Mikan hugged Hotaru and smiled at her.

When Mikan was finished packing, she told herself, "Fine! I'll tell him tonight" and she went out of her room and looked for Natsume.

She went to the sakura tree and saw Natsume sitting on one of the tree's branches. She went there and sat leaning to the tree. Mikan sighed, her heart beating faster than normal.

She whispered to herself, "I can do this"

"Do what?!" Natsume asked

Mikan got shocked, not knowing that Natsume jumped down the tree and landed near her.

"Do what Mikan?!" Natsume repeated himself.

Mikan looked at Natsume. She became nervous every time she is close with Natsume. She suddenly took Natsume's hand and pulled him down to let Natsume lie down on her lap. Natsume blushed and Mikan smiled.

After a few minutes, Mikan decided to speak, "You know what, the guy should be the one doing this. Just so you know, I'm not very good at this. Just listen to me, okay Natsume?!" Mikan said while looking down at Natsume smiling.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Okay then. Well, you're really hard to understand Natsume. You're confusing me as well. Remember the first time you kissed me? That was like 8 years ago, right? Then you started to tease me everyday. Well, I started to feel something for you. I was so dense at first that I didn't seem to understand what I was feeling. I suddenly had the urge to protect you from anything or be by your side in case anything happens to you and that the feeling of wanting to be with you everyday. I trained to be strong for you. What I'm saying is that…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Confession**

Mikan was interrupted when Natsume stood up pulling Mikan up and pinned her to the tree. Natsume looked at her and whispered to her ear, "I love you Mikan. Be mine, okay?!"

Then Natsume pulled away to see Mikan's expression. She smiled at him with tears on her eyes and said, "I'm glad you feel the same way."

Natsume places his hand gently on her back and pulls Mikan closer to him for a hug. Then Mikan whispered to Natsume, "I love you too."

Natsume pulled Mikan's body closer to his and kissed her. Mikan eventually kissed him back then Natsume pulled himself away from the kiss then held her hand and they walked towards his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan kissed him passionately on the lips, her arms around his neck and one of his hands under her shirt into her pants and down to her buttocks. He undresses her slowly making Mikan so uneasy, since it was her first time to be in a situation like this. Natsume felt her uneasiness and he hugged her and whispered to her, "I love you Mikan, don't worry" then Mikan smiled at him and continued to kiss him passionately.

Natsume then laid Mikan on the bed, started kissing Mikan and he took off the remaining clothes he had until they were naked.

He was kissing Mikan as if he has not seen her for so long. He has been yearning for Mikan long enough and he never felt that it would be this good having her. He was kissing her neck, and then caressed her breast and she gave a soft moan.

He grabbed her by the wrist, pressed then against the bed as he entered her. She felt the pain, and Mikan saw Natsume just grinning. She was pulling the bed sheet of the bed with her small hands every time he pushes himself to her. Then Natsume kissed Mikan again, pressing his mouth to hers. Then it was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan never felt so tired her whole life but she did not regret what she did. She was now with Natsume and that was the only thing that matters for her. She had her back turned at Natsume when Natsume suddenly hugged her and said, "Thanks Mikan".

"Hmm.. Huh?! What for Natsume?" Mikan said to him

"I'm just happy to have you now and I'm sorry it took so long for me to confess." He said.

Mikan looked at him and said, "It was worth the wait anyway. Don't worry about it."

"Do you really love me Natsume? Did you mean what you said a while ago? Is it just me? Will you leave me Natsume?"

Natsume laughed and said, "So many questions little girl! I really do love you, I meant what I said a while ago, it's just you and only you and I will never leave you. Satisfied?"

"Yes pervert!" smiling and hugging him tightly. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead and both began to sleep since they had to wake up early tomorrow to start their new life at Tokyo University.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Leaving Alice Academy**

"Good Morning Natsume!" said Mikan cheerfully while standing up from the bed.

"You're so noisy little girl" then Natsume pulled Mikan back to the bed. "Do you realize what time it is? It's only 8am! We can stay like this for a little longer!" Natsume smiling devilishly

"Baka Natsume! Don't you remember? We're leaving today and you haven't even packed your things yet. Get up now. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. I'll go back to my room and change, meet you at the cafeteria, then bring my things to your room and I'll help you pack, okay?!" Mikan said/

"Hai!! Hai!!" Natsume said while looking at her now girlfriend. He felt so alive and happy.

"Ja ne Nat-sume-kun!" giving Natsume the sweetest smile. "See you later"

-At the cafeteria-

Natsume was already there waiting for Mikan. He sat along with Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Moch, Anna, Koko, Sumiere and Nonoko. They were all excited how things went for Natsume and Mikan.

Suddenly the cafeteria door opened and Mikan came in laughing along with a guy they hardly knew. Mikan saw the gang and waived to the guy she was with. She ran toward the table and said, "Ohayo Minasan! Hi Natsume!" then Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheeks.

Everyone gasped at what they have seen. "Hai! Hai! Natsume and I are now together!" said Mikan who noticed the surprised expression of the gang.

Natsume was still pissed since he saw Mikan walking with a guy, it seems that he has been more jealous than before, now that Mikan is officially his. So he directly asked Mikan in front of everyone, "Who was with you just a while ago?"

"Huh?! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when I went to my room, there was a message from Mr. Narumi that I would need to see him as soon as I saw the note. Well, that guy you saw with me was Ryoma Echizen, he will also go to Tokyo University this year. You see, I spoke to Mr. Narumi a year before we planned all this and I told him I wanted to play tennis. I've been practicing tennis for a long time now. Hotaru knows all this, well Ryoma Echizen, he was, well invited to join the tennis club of Tokyo U to join his senpais. I will be joining him as well." Mikan said.

Natsume didn't like this at all. Then Mikan said, "He kind of reminds me of you Natsume. He doesn't talk that much at all. It seems that he does not like me. But there was an incident when I nearly tripped and he catches me and it was the first time I heard him speak and said, "Are you okay?!" it's kind of weird, he even looks like you. Also the reason why Mr. Narumi asked Ryoma Echizen to visit Alice Academy was because Mr. Narumi sent a video tape of me playing with one of Hotaru's robot invention and the captain of Tokyo U wanted to see me and try out for the tennis team." Mikan said.

"I'm happy for you Mikan" said Hotaru.

"Thanks Hotaru! Well are you guys finishing eating? Let's get going. I already had breakfast with Ryoma Echizen and Mr. Narumi." Mikan stood up pulling Natsume to his room.

"See you guys at the front gate!" Mikan shouted

-In Natsume's Room-

Mikan was packing all the stuff that Natsume threw on the bed. Natsume was really irritated with that Ryoma Echizen. He barely knew the guy but it seems he could feel that Ryoma Echizen liked Mikan. Who wouldn't? Almost everyone likes Mikan. He thought.

He pulled Mikan and pushed her to the bed. Now Natsume was on top of Mikan, "I don't like you going near that Ryoma Echizen, understand Mikan?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that Natsume? I just met him and I told you earlier that guy does not like me, okay?! Are you jealous?!" Mikan was now laughing and caressing Natsume's hair.

"So what if I am? I have the right you know! Once we get to Tokyo U, I'll make sure that they know that you're mine." Natsume said.

"I don't want you getting into fights Natsume. You know how much I worry about you. Why don't you just trust me instead?! It will be hard not to see Echizen since he is a member of the Tokyo U. tennis club which I'll be trying out." Mikan said. "Just trust me Natsume. I'll always be yours." With that Mikan kissed Natsume passionately.

-At the Principal's Office-

"Okay! You 10 will be leaving Alice Academy to study at Tokyo U. for college. You already agreed to the conditions of the academy. Here are the devices you would need so that you may not use your alice once your out in the academy. Please wear them now. It's an Alice Academy ring. No one will notice them since its invisible to the common people. You will not able to remove them as well once its already on you. Now please wear them and I will check one by one if its already activated." The principal said.

All of them wore the ring and showed it to the principal. "Okay you may leave now. We will have someone pick you up at your apartment if we need you for a mission. Good Luck at Tokyo U." The principal said.

"Hai! Thank you sir!" all 10 replied.

Then they left the room and went outside. A car was already waiting for them. They went inside the car and rode off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Apartment **

They reached their apartment after an hour drive. Their apartment was not really that far from Alice Academy and it only takes a few minutes to reach Tokyo U. The apartment was big since it had 5 rooms, it actually looked more like a house but they call it an apartment since there were 10 apartments in the lot space building.

When Mikan was going to enter the apartment, "Hey!" , Mikan turned to see who called her and to her surprise it was Ryoma Echizen.

"Ohayo Echizen! Do you live in this apartment building as well?" Mikan asked smiling.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm one of your neighbors. I'm living with the rest of the tennis club. We occupy 4 apartments." Echizen said.

"Really?! That great! Well I'll see you around! I really have a lot of things to do. It was nice meeting you again Echizen-kun" Mikan said smiling.

Then Natsume appeared out of no where and hugged Mikan from the back, "Hey! Let's go inside now!"

"Hai! Bye Echizen!" Mikan said and hugging Natsume as well.

Natsume glared at Echizen and Echizen just smirked. Natsume slammed the door.

"So was that Mikan Sakura?" Takeshi Momoshiro asked.

"Hn" Echizen replied.

"Why don't you just tell her, Echizen?" Momo said

Takashi Momoshiro is one of Echizen's senpai. He is a sophomore at Tokyo U and he is one of the closest to Echizen. Also a member of the tennis club.

"Mind your own business senpai" Echizen said and slammed the door behind him.

"Cocky as ever. You never changed Ryoma Echizen." Momo said while standing at the balcony outside their apartment door.

-The next morning-

Everyone woke up and was having breakfast when someone knocked on their front door.

"Coming!" Nonoko said and stood up to open the door. "May I help you?"

"Ohayo! I'm Eiji Kikumaru, your neighbor. Well you see, we run out of cooking oil and uhm.. I was wondering if we could have some. We'll replace it tomorrow." Kikumaru said. _"She's pretty, I think this will be a good year to all of us."_ Kikumaru thought.

"Sure Kikumaru. Nice to meet you. I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. Please come in." Nonoko said.

"Guys! This is Kikumaru Fiji! One of our neighbors. He's just asking for cooking oil. I'll just go get some. Please wait here." Nonoko said

"Good Morning! I'm sorry to disturb you this early morning." Kikumaru said.

"That's okay!" replied Ruka.

"You see one of my house mate was not able to get the grocery. Echizen forgot." Kikumaru said.

"Hn" Natsume said irritated that he heard Echizen's name.

"Hey! Is your name Mikan Sakura?!" Kikumaru asked.

"Yes, do I know you?!" Mikan asked Kikumaru.

"Hehehehe… I don't think so but I saw you play tennis. You were cool." Kikumaru said.

Natsume stood up and was not bringing his plate to the dishwasher.

"Really?! Thanks Kikumaru. It was nice meeting you." Mikan said and she smiled to him then stood up and followed Natsume.

"_No wonder Echizen fell for you. He never liked any girl."_ Kikumaru thought.

Suddenly Koko read his mind to his surprised. He didn't know why since he was wearing his ring.

"Uh, Kikumaru, here's your cooking oil." Nonoko said smiling.

"Thanks Nonoko, hope we all could hang out next time." Kikumaru said then left the apartment.

Koko went to his room and called Mr. Narumi to explained what happened. Mr. Narumi told Koko not to worry since his ring was only activated a few minutes ago. After the conversation, he went downstairs and called everyone to the living room.

"I heard what Kikumaru was thinking a while ago." Koko said.

"Huh?! Didn't you wear your ring?!" Mochu asked

"I did. I called Mr. Narumi and he told me that my ring was the last one to get activated. It was just activated a while ago. I was able to hear what he was thinking about Mikan and Nonoko." Koko was now looking at Natsume who was hugging Mikan and Nonoko as well.

"What is it Koko?! You can tell us." Mikan said.

"Well, I'm really pissed since he likes Nonoko and well, Mikan, you know that Echizen guy,right? Well, I heard Kikumaru say, "No wonder Echizen fell for you. He never liked any girl" I think he was referring to you Mikan." Then koko looked at Natsume and said, "Though I'm not sure of this Natsume."

"WHAT?!!" Mikan and Nonoko said. Mikan looked at Natsume worriedly.

Natsume was now fuming and grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"Hey Natsume! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Mikan said as she was being dragged by Natsume outside the apartment. Natsume was still not listening to Mikan and continued to drag her. Mikan could feel the pain on her right wrist.

"STOP IT NATSUME! NATSUME!!!" Mikan shouted. "STOP IT NOW! LET ME GO!"

Everyone in the building heard Mikan shout and Ruka and the rest of the gang were now worried about Mikan. They all knew about Natsume's temper when it comes to Mikan. His jealousness is eating him up. Ruka remembered how Natsume would burn anything he sees when he gets jealous, and now since he cant use his alice, he might take his anger on Mikan. He was now getting worried and was about to go outside when Hotaru caught him and said, "Natsume will never hurt Mikan. You should know that." Ruka became at ease and then Hotaru continued, "but if he did ever hurt Mikan…" Hotaru pulled out the baka gun and now everyone was laughing forgetting about the incident.

Echizen heard Mikan shout and stood up from his bed and looked outside the window. He saw Natsume pulling Mikan outside their apartment. "_I wonder what happened. If I could just take her away from him. Maybe not now._" Echizen wondered.

Natsume was still dragging Mikan. Finally he stopped. Mikan sat on one of the benches as well as Natsume on the other side of the bench.

"You're such a jerk Natsume!" Mikan was now crying. She was holding her wrist with her other hand since she was feeling the pain from it. Then Mikan continued, "What did I do to make you so mad Natsume?!"

Suddenly Natsume pulled her to his and embraced her tightly and said, "I'm sorry Mikan! I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much and I was just jealous. Stay by my side always, okay Mikan?"

"Baka Natsume! Do you know how much I love you, how long I've waited to be with you!! I told you to trust me. We don't even know if it's true or not. I love you Natsume, okay! Don't worry!" replied Mikan and she kissed Natsume passionately on the lips.

Natsume nodded and carried Mikan on his back. When they reached back to the apartment, Hotaru saw that Mikan was feeling uneasy since she was covering on of her wrist. Hotaru and the other girls think that Natsume might have hurted Mikan along the way.

Mikan went straight to the bathroom and looked at her bruised wrist. She then whispered, "Natsume…" then she heard a knock on the door and when she opened the bathroom door she saw Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. They went inside the bathroom as well. Mikan was still covering her wrist when Sumire slapped the other hand which covered her other wrist and they saw how black-and-blue Mikan's wrist was.

"Guys! Don't worry! It's really nothing. You know how strong Natsume is and I was also at fault here since I was trying to pull back from his grip. I'm really okay." Mikan said smiling. She did not want her friends to worry about her and think something bad of Natsume.

Hotaru hugged her and said, "Baka! Don't let any guy or anyone hurt you. Even if it's Natsume. Understand?!" Hotaru said

"Hai! But I just want to make it clear that Natsume did not do this on purpose. Okay?!" Mikan said.

The girls nodded and went to their boyfriends who were staying at the living room resting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Night Out**

Mikan sat beside Natsue allowing Natsume to lie on her lap. Hotaru and Ruka was playing with Ruka's rabbit. Sumire was watching TV and Mochu was sleeping beside her. Anna was teaching Koko how to cook and Yuu was tutoring Nonoko for the upcoming classes.

Sumire was getting bored and said, "Why don't we go out tonight? It's Saturday anyways. I'm so bored and classes will start 2 days from now."

"Yea! I want to go out tonight as well" said Anna finally waking up after hearing Sumire.

"Why don't we girl do some shopping for tonight. I don't have a thing to wear." Mikan said excitedly.

Natsume stood up facing Mikan and said sarcastically, "Who said I'm letting you go out?"

Mikan knew Natsume's weak point. She then pouted and almost had teary eyes. "Hai! Hai! I'll let you do your shopping alone with the girls but tonight I'll be with you. Got it?!"

"Of course! Yehey! Come on girls! Lets go now before Natsume changes his mind!" Mikan said.

Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and Mikan was now walking along the streets of Tokyo.

After the girls did their shopping, they decided to eat first before going home.

Sumire wanted to eat sushi so they decided to look for a sushi shop. They found a sushi shop on their way home and decided to go in.

Nonoko suddenly recognized Kikumaru who was standing behind the corner getting something from the cabinet. When Nonoko was about to say that it was not a good idea to eat at the sushi house, Kikumaru saw Nonoko and shouted waving at her, "Nonoko-chan!"

Nonoko being polite, waived and smiled back, greeted Kikumaru back and he was now approaching them.

"Hi Mikan-chan! Still remember me?" Kikumaru asked

"Oh yeah, the cooking oil guy, right?! Hehehe! I'm just joking!" Mikan said, "By the way this is Hotaru, Sumire and Anna."

"Hi girls! By the way, what brings you here?!" Kikumaru asked.

"Duh?! Isn't in obvious? What else? We would like to eat sushi before we go home and meet our BOYFRIENDS! Why would we be here besides that anyways?!" Sumire said while rolling her eyes.

"Ahehehee! Well this is my friends sushi shop. He's name is Takashi Kawamura. Please dine with us. He'll be happy to serve you. We're staying at the VIP section." Kikumaru said.

"Sure!" Sumire said and whispered to Hotaru, "This may be fore free and we could save more money for shopping." Sumire was laughing and Hotaru had a dollar sign on her face.

Then Nonoko whispered to Mikan, "I don't think this is a good idea Mikan. What if Koko and Natsume finds out."

"Don't worry Nonoko" Mikan replied. "We're not doing anything wrong."

Kikumaru opened the slide door and made a gesture for the girls to come in. "Hey Takashi! The ladies here would like to order."

The girls entered the room and saw 6 guys sitting around the square table.

Echizen saw Mikan and Mikan saw Echizen. Their eyes met. Mikan quickly looked away.

"Hey! Aren't you guys going to let us sit?!" Sumire stated

"Hmm… this girl is something. She's quite rude and arrogant like me." Thought Kaidoh Kaoru.

Kaidoh Kaoru, 2nd year at Tokyo U. Member of the Tennis Club was now staring at Sumire. Sumire noticed that Kaidoh was staring so she looked at him as well and said, "Hey you! The guy wearing a bandana. Instead of staring, why don't you offer us some seats?"

Mikan was now feeling troubled with Sumire's actions so she butted in, pulled Sumire to her side and said, "Gomenazai! Hehe! You see Sumire is just tired from shopping. We don't want to bother you or something so we'll just sit outside."

Mikan turned around and was about to open the slide door when…

"Hey Mikan Sakura! You should learn to be more friendly." Echizen said.

"I'm sorry Ryoma Echizen, we're you saying something?! I didn't quite hear that?!" Mikan shot back. "_How dare he speak to me that way?!_" Mikan thought.

"Okay that's enough!" Momo said. "Guys please move a little so the ladies can sit! Arigato!"

The guys moved so that the girls could sit.

"Thanks! You're so kind unlike most people I know" Mikan said looking directly at Echizen.

Echizen just smirked.

"By the way I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd year at Tokyo U and also a member of the Tennis club like everyone here. You can call me Momo." Said Momo. "So you did a lot of shopping as I could see." Momo said while looking at the shopping bags.

"Oh not really, you see, some of the things we shopped for are for our boyfriends. Their staying at the apartment now." Anna said

"So all of you have boyfriends?" asked Momo

"Hai! Do you have a problem with that?!" Hotaru said/

Momo examined Hotaru carefully and thought, "Hmm..she's quite interesting." And he answered her, "Not really!" smiling at Hotaru

After eating, the girls asked for the bill but Takeshi said it was on the house. They thanked Takashi and the rest and headed back home.

-In Takashi's restaurant-

"So?! What do you think of those girls?! They're so different from the girls we're meeting." Takashi said.

Fuji Shusuke, 3rd year at Tokyo U., also member of the Tennis club said, "Hmm… yeah! I like that Mikan Sakura. Her smile is just something. Imagine if we had a game and she would cheer on us. That would really be something." Fuji looked at Echizen then said, "too bad she's already TAKEN!" teasing at Echizen.

"Well I'm interested at Hotaru Imai, she has a different aura. She seems challenging, not your ordinary girl." Said Momo then turned to Kaidoh, "Hey snake! Do you like anyone from the girls?"

"Sumire Shoda" Kaidoh replied unpleasantly.

"Hmm… well I like Anna. She knows how to cook. We could be a perfect match and she's very pretty." Takashi said.

"Oh well, too bad for all of us, like Fuji said, they're already taken." Momo said.

-At the apartment-

"Hey guys! We're back!" Sumire said

"What took you so long?!" relied Mochu while getting the shopping bags from Sumire

"Well we stopped at the sushi shop to have lunch and we happened to meet the guys from the tennis club." Said Sumire

"I see." Mochu replied and went to Natsume and Koko.

"What's the big idea Mochu? Why do you have to tell Natsume and Koko? You should let their girlfriends tell their own boyfriends." Sumire said running to the boys.

"As a matter of fact I was suppose to tell Koko but Mochu beat me to it." Said Nonoko looking pissed at Mochu.

"Well it was nothing, we just ate and left" replied Mikan facing everyone.

"By the way Yuu, I bought you something. Here, try it on." Anna said while pulling a shirt from the shopping bags. She feels that she needed to break the horrific atmosphere.

"Thanks!" Yuu smiled then kissed Anna on the cheeks which made Anna blush.

Natsume went to their room. _Natsume never spoke a word about how the girls met the tennis club boys_, wondered Mikan. Mikan followed Natsume to their room and saw Natsume lying down on the bed. She leaned forward and gave Natsume a kiss on cheek and said, "Since you're being quiet about it, I'll just make it clear that it was a pure coincidence that we happened to meet the tennis club members."

"Hn" Natsume said and pulled Mikan to the bed. Natsume started kissing Mikan and Mikan kissed back. Natsume was now unbuttoning Mikan's blouse when Mikan stopped him and said, "We're still going out tonight, and if we do it now, we'll both be tired, some other time okay?!" Mikan said while buttoning her blouse back.

Mikan saw Natsume disaapointed so mikan pulled Natsume towards her and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then said, "We can do it tonight when we get back, okay?!"

"Hn" Natsume said and went to take a shower. After Natsume, Mikan took a shower as well and took out a red halter dress that was up to her knees. After she dressed up she went out of the bathroom and saw Natsume staring at her.

"Do you like it?" Mikan asked while blushing.

"You look beautiful" Natsume answered.

"Thank Natsume! You look good as well."

Everyone looked stunning that night. The bar they went to was recommended by Mr. Narumi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to nastya217, ladalada, koolasapixels and leenstarz for your review. **

**Chapter 7 – Night-out**

At the bar, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Mikan was now tired and asked Natsume if they could now sit to rest. Natsume agreed. He didn't like to be standing in the middle anyway since most of the guys in the club was staring at their girls. Ruka and the others followed as well.

"I'm tired already! Can we leave now?!" Hotaru asked everyone.

"Me too! I'm beat! Let's go Natsume" Mikan said taking Natsume's hand.

"Hmm.. why do you want to go home Mikan?" Natsume asking suspiciously.

Mikan knew what he meant. She remembered what she told him before leaving, "We _can do it tonight when we get back, okay?!_" which made her go red.

Natsume grabbed her by the waist and said, "Hmm, now you remember!" teasing Mikan.

"Baka! Pervert!" and Mikan went out of the bar leaving Natsume laughing.

While walking home, a ball suddenly hit Yuu in the head and caused him to fall down on the ground.

"Yuu are you okay?!" Anna asking worriedly.

Mikan picked up the ball and thought, "_This is a tennis ball, is there a tennis court here?! It's quite near the apartment. I could play there_."

"I'm okay! No worries!" Yuu said.

After that, Mikan decided to return the ball so she headed where the ball came from. She reached a park which had 2 tennis courts and to Mikan's surprised she saw Echizen's gang.

Mikan decided to turn around and walk away but someone shouted, "Hey! Who's there?!"

"Gomenasai but I have your tennis ball here. It landed on my friends head." Mikan replied feeling stupidly with her answer but it was the truth anyways, she thought.

"I can't see you. Can you please come to the light?" the guy shouted.

"Hai!" after Mikan came out of the dark, as she stepped forward to the light; she stood face to face with Ryoma Echizen.

"Echizen…." Mikan said, her heart beating faster. She didn't know why.

"Mikan…" Echizen said while looking at Mikan. "_You look amazing_" Echizen thought.

There was silence between the two of them when Natsume found Mikan and Echizen just staring at each other.

Natsume stood beside Mikan and said, "Mikan return the ball now!"

Mikan was surprised that Natsume was beside her. She quickly threw the ball to Echizen, turned around and walked away leaving Natsume and Echizen.

"Don't go near her" Natsume warned Echizen.

"Hn" replied Echizen and walked away. Echizen thought. "_Why does it have to be Mikan Sakura."_


	8. Chapter 8

** Thanks to dbzgtfan2004 for your review**

**Chapter 8 – First Day at Tokyo U.**

Mikan woke up at 6am beside Natsume hugging her. She decided to take a shower first since Natsume was still asleep. She removed Natsume's arms around her and went to the bathroom. Mikan can't stop thinking about last night. She was wondering why she felt something when she saw Echizen. Then without realizing Natsume entered the bathroom, leaning on the wall and said, "Mikan, I don't want you to try out for the tennis club. We'll only study here for a year, I don't see the point of you trying out."

Mikan loves Natsume very much. She was willinh to give up everything for him. What she doesn't understand how possessive Natsume has become? Ever since they became a couple, Natsume has been over-protective of her, even when hanging out with her girl friends. But it was fine as her since she wanted Natsume to be beside her always.

"Do you understand?" Natsume insisted.

Mikan wrapped herself with her towel and approached Natsume smiling and said, "Aren't you being a bit childish, Natsume? But if its really a big deal for you me, trying out for the tennis club then I won't. Satisfied?! By the way, Good Morning!" Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips then continued, "Get ready now Natsume, I'll wait for you downstairs for breakfast."

"Mikan, is Natsume getting ready?!" Ruka asked

"Hai! He'll come down shortly" replied Mikan who was not smiling at all.

"_What's wrong with Mikan??"_ Ruka thought. _"Did they argue again?"_

Natsume soon followed and they all ate their breakfast.

"Come on guys. We better get going now or we'll be late for our first class. Does everyone have their assessment form?" Yuu asked. Yuu being president of their class since age 10, he got used to reminding everyone what to do and taking care of others.

"Yes Mr. President" replied everyone laughing.

They were now approaching Tokyo U. Everyone had the same classes. The academy decided that they should all select the same classes in case something would happen to any of them; they're all together to look out for one another. Although they were allowed to join different clubs in which they master to or enjoy to.

10 of them entered the classroom and occupied 5 seats from the last row and 5 seats in front of the last row.

Their professor came in and said, "Welcome to Tokyo U freshman!" "My name is Mr. Ichigo Hoda, I'll be your advisor for this year, and I believe this will be a block section which means you guys will be together as classmates for the whole term unless some of you will fail."

Then while Mr. Ichigo was lecturing, Ryoma Echizen entered the classroom wearing the official Toko U jacket for the tennis team.

"Mr. Ryoma Echizen, I'm glad you were able to make it to my class but you are excuse in case you have any practice." Mr. Ichigo said.

"No practice for today." Was all Echizen replied to and sat at the back row as well.

The students were surprised how the professor knew Ryoma Echizen. Soon they found out that any member of the tennis club was well respected and was given special treatment since they were aiming for the Nationals.

Class ended and it was time for them to select a club they would like to join. Mikan felt uncomfortable since Natsume already warned her not to join the tennis club.

"Hey Mikan! Why don't you go now to the tennis club booth and sign-up. We'll just meet at the lobby later after signing up." Yuu said.

"Ne, that won't be necessary Yuu, Natsume and I decided not to sign-up for any clubs. We opt to take advance classes instead." Mikan replied is a seemingly hurt voice. "Right, Natsume?" asked Mikan now that Natsume was beside her, his one arm wrapped on Mikan's shoulder.

"Yeah Yuu, you guys go ahead." He said dryly.

Natsume knew he was being selfish with his decision and he knew how much Mikan would like to sign-up for the tennis club but he couldn't take seeing Mikan and Echizen together.

"Right, well I'll just tell the others. See you at home then. Ja ne!" Yuu said who was confused and thought, "_That's weird. Before we came here, Mikan was excited to join the tennis club_."

When Yuu left, Natsume hugged Mikan and looked at her and said, "I'm really sorry Mikan. I know I'm being selfish about this but thanks for still staying with me."

"Is that you Natsume?!" Mikan said jokingly and chuckling, "Of course Natsume, I love you. I'll always be with you." Said Mikan smiling at Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan signed up for the advance class and decided to go home. Soon after the gang signed up for their club choices, they headed back to the apartment as well.

-Back to the apartment-

Mikan was already cooking dinner and Natsume was setting up the table. "Hey guys! Welcome back! So tell me, which club did you sign-up for?!" Mikan asked excitedly.

Everyone looked at each other and Hotaru spoke, "well I chose the advance class since we'll only be studying here for a year, I might as well take a lot of classes." Smiling at Mikan.

"And since Hotaru took up the advance class, I took it was well." Ruka said looking at Natsume.

"Well, I guess I wanted to learn more so I took the advance class too." Said Yuu looking at Anna, "..and well, Anna joined me as well."

"Its not like I wanted to take the advance class but you know, as what they say, "Beauty and Brains", I signed up for the advance class as well." Sumire said proudly

"And wherever Sumire go, I go" Mochu said hugging Sumire.

"Since we found out everyone was going for the advance class, Nonoko and I decided to join you guys as well." Koko said.

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other confused and then Hotaru said, "We did not join the advance class to be with you two idiots!"

Then everyone was laughing and Mikan told them that she already cooked dinner. So they ate their dinner, talked for a while and decided to get some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! If you have any comments or suggestions, please include it in your review. Thanks! **

**Chapter 9 – The argument**

The Tokyo U. tennis club was now having their weekly meeting.

Announcement: Regular Players for Tokyo U.

Regulars:

Ryoma Echizen – 1st Year

Kunimitsu Tezuka – 3rd Year (Captain)

Shuichiro Oishi - 3rd Year(Vice-Captain)

Shusuke Fuji - 3rd Year

Eiji Kikumaru - 3rd Year

Takashi Kawamura - 3rd Year

Sadaharu Inui - 3rd Year

Takeshi Momoshiro – 2nd Year

Kaoru Kaidoh – 2nd Year

"Woah! It's the first time a freshmen has been included as a regular for Tokyo U." one member of the tennis club said.

"Yeah, I think he was the same player they had when they were still in high school. So I guess they just waited for him to be in college." One guy said.

Kunimitsu Tezuka, 3rd Year, Captain of the Tennis Team, was instructing the members what to do for their training.

Sadaharu Inui, 3rd Year, a regular player of Tokyo U., was in charge of their training. He assigned all members of the tennis club to do some lapses, at least 5 and the last member who reaches 5 laps will have to do 5 more lapses.

Shuichiro Oishi, 3rd Year, Vice-President of the Tennis Team of Tokyo U., was now talking to Inui and said, "Don't you think it's too much for the member who would be last?"

"I don't think so." Said Inui, "after all we're testing their stamina level."

Tezuka was reviewing the freshmen who signed to their club, "I expected Mikan Sakura to join the tennis club." Tezuka said.

"Yeah, I heard Echizen, Fuji, Kikumaru, Takeshi, Kaidoh and Momo that they already met her but haven't played with her yet and kiddo (_referring to Echizen_) likes that Mikan Sakura." Oishis said. "I wonder what happened to her."

"Hmm..Echizen?" Tezuka said. "_That's new.."_ Tezuka thought.

"Hey!!! This isn't fair! Why aren't you three running as well." Momo said out of breath. Momo was already in his 4th lap.

Inui pulled out a bottle from his gym bag and now approaching Momo. "Would you like to drink this instead?! Said Inui

It is "Inui Juice" or also known as "Penalty Tea", it's a disgusting health drink which is used as punishment.

"Uh..no thanks! I still want to live man! Go to go!" Momo said running again.

Momo was now running and caught up with Echizen which was their last round, "Hey Echizen, what happened to Mikan Sakura? I thought she was trying for the tennis club?!"

"Don't know, don't care sen-pai" Echizen said and ran ahead leaving Momo behind.

"hmm.. as expected." Momo said

"Hey Momo! If you keep slowing down, you'll be the last to finish 5 laps. I don't think you would like more do you?!" Kikumaru said, "Ja ne!" laughing at Momo.

"Darn!!" then Momo ran after them.

After the long and tiring training, the boys decided to call it quits.

-Back to Mikan's apartment-

"Natsume!!! Phone!!! It's Mr. Narumi.." Mochu said shouting

"Coming! " Natsume replied. "Thanks man!" patting Mochu

"Yeah Narumi, what do you need?!" Natsume said

"You never change do you Natsume? Anyway, Persona asked me to call you and Ruka. You have a mission tonight at 9:30. Details will be sent to your cellphone and email. Just advise Ruka about this. A car will be sent to you and bring you to the destination of the mission. Got it?!" Narumi said.

"Yeah!" and Natsume hung up the phone first.

The group was in the living room and Natsume announced that he and Ruka will have a mission tonight at 9:30.

Mikan being herself was worrying too much again. She hated Natsume going to missions. She stood up and went to their room. Natsume followed her.

"Why did Persona ask for you and Ruka instead of me and you? I've done missions with you." Mikan asked. "Don't go Natsume!" Mikan continued.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'll be back even before you realize I'm gone." Natsume said smiling while pulling Mikan for a kiss.

-Hotaru and Ruka-

Ruka was checking the data Natsume and him needed. Ruka has being doing missions as well for the academy but this was the first time he was teaming up with this best friend. He was getting nervous. Hotaru felt this and hugged Ruka from the back.

"Come back safetly okay?! I'll wait for you." Hotaru said soflty.

"Of course, wait for me okay?!" Ruka smiled and kissed Hotaru on the lips.

-Back to Normal-

The car arrived with Persona to deactivate their rings which was holding their alice back. Mikan and Hotaru waived goodbye at Natsume and Ruka, and they left.

After 1 hour, Mikan was now getting so concerned that she has been walking in circles in the living room and has been checking the window every 10-15minutes since Natsume and Ruka left.

The others were now resting leaving Hotaru and Mikan. It was already 10:30 in the evening.

"Stop it Mikan! You're making me nervous as well." Hotaru stood up and was now trying to calm Mikan. Hotaru knew even before "the Natsume-and-Mikan relationship" mikan has already been like this when Natsume was sent on a mission or anything under the sun as long as it concerns Natsume.

"By the way Mikan, what happened to your trying out for the Tennis club? You were so excited about it." Hotaru said engaging in a conversation.

"Oh that, well, I ah, just decided to be with Natsume and I thought it was kind of fun to take up extra classes, I mean, don't you think so?!" Mikan said. Mikan didn't want to let Hotaru know how possessive Natsume has become. Hotaru doesn't want other people stopping Mikan with what she likes. She didn't want Mikan to be dictated. Of course, only when it's needed.

"You're not very good in lying Mikan. I know you very well. You are my best friend and I don't want to meddle with your relationship with Natsume but if he is pushing you with something you don't like, you should learn to say NO, or let him at least understand you." Hotaru said.

"I know Hotaru, thanks! But honestly, being with Natsume is better than playing tennis." Mikan said.

"Do you miss playing tennis Mikan? Since we were kids, even before we got to the academy, you already enjoyed playing It." asked Hotaru.

"Sometimes... it's not like I'm addicted to it but I feel different when I play Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Why don't we play tonight? I know how but of course not to your level. We'll be back by the time they get back Mikan. It's like keeping our minds of it. What do you think?" Hotaru asked.

"Really?!! Sure Hotaru! I saw this park that has a tennis court. It's just a few walks away. I'll go get some rackets." Mikan said excitedly.

-Tennis Court-

"Guess no one usually plays here Hotaru! Guess it's just you and me." Mikan said. "_It's kinda scary though. I wish Natsume was here."_ Mikan thought.

"Don't be scared Mikan. You ready?!" Hotaru asked going to the other side.

"Yeah! Go ahead and serve Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan was now enjoying her time with Hotaru. Its been a long time since they were hanging out like this. Both has been preoccupied having boyfriends and was having less time with each other. _"It's nice to see Hotaru smiling"_. Mikan thought.

"Hey stop spacing out and get the ball Mikan" Hotaru shouted.

Mikan missed to return Hotaru's shot and said, "Hai! Give me a moment." The ball landed on the other side of the court.

Suddenly Echizen and Momo appeared carrying their rackets. Mikan was surprised to see them. "Mikan-chan!" Momo said waiving his racket. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Ohayo Momo! I was just playing here with Hotaru. Do you remember her?!" Mikan pointing at Hotaru who was practicing swinging, then looked at Echizen and said "Ohayo Echizen."

"Hn" Echizen replied.

"Hey! I think your friend needs a little coaching. Let me handle that." Momo said running towards Hotaru before Mikan could say answer back, leaving Echizen and Mikan alone.

There was silence between Echizen and Mikan so Mikan decided to break that silence.

"So.. uhm.. I… anyway, are you here to practice with Momo?" Mikan asked.

"It's none of your business" said Echizen composedly.

"Ah!?!" "I was just trying to make a conversation with you anyway. Why are you always acting up so rude?!" Mikan said leaving Echizen and thought, _"That guy really pisses me off sometimes."_

"_Stupid! Why can't you answer her properly!"_ Echizen said to himself. He saw Mikan walking away. He really wanted to get to know more about Mikan. So he ran towards her and got her by the wrist and said, "I'm sorry Mikan" while looking down.

When Mikan heard this she got really tense since she was also close to Echizen. "I… uhm… its okay" Mikan said smiling, "Why don't we join Hotaru and Momo?!" Mikan asked while Echizen was still holding her wrist.

"Sure" Echizen replied and let go of Mikan.

Momo was showing Hotaru some moves. "Hey Hotaru, sorry I took so long." Said Mikan while handling the ball to Hotaru.

"That's okay. I'm getting FREE lessons anyways." Hotaru said smiling.

"I know, since we're all here, why don't we play doubles?!" Momo asked.

"Sure, why not?! I'll be your partner, Momo-senpai. Would that be okay?!" Hotaru asked looking at Momo.

"_She really looks cute,"_ Momo thought and said, "It'll be my pleasure teaming up with you and just call me Momo." Smiling at Hotaru.

"Well… I… guess its you and me." Mikan said looking at Echizen.

"I guess so." Echizen said walking to the other side of the court along with Mikan.

At first, it was odd for the four playing together but after a while that got the hang of it and was now having fun. Since Echizen and Mikan hardly talk, they were having a hard time synchronizing their play. They usually bump to each other and ends up laughing. They didn't seem to mind the time but then it rained so they decided to stop playing.

"We better get going" mikan said. "We had fun. Thanks!"

"Yeah we did, and thanks for the free lessons Momo." Hotaru said.

"No problem! Hope we could do this some other time." Momo replied and Echizen just nodded.

Mikan and Hotaru headed back home leaving Momo and Echizen.

"Hmm... seems like a very long time you had fun like this Echizen!" Momo said

"It seems so." agreed Echizen who was just staring at a certain brunette.

On their way home, Hotaru and Mikan saw a black car approaching their apartment. They were soaking wet since it was raining and they had no umbrella. _"That must be them."_ Mikan thought. Hotaru thought of the same thing and both ran towards the car. Natsume and Ruka stepped out of the car and saw Hotaru and Mikan running towards them. "Natsume!!! Ruka!!!" Mikan called out.

Natsume and Ruka looked at who was calling them and saw Mikan and Hotaru.

"Are you okay?! No injuries?!" Mikan asked while hugging Natsume in the rain.

"Yeah, it was not like the normal missions, we were just asked to escort the principal to a meeting." Natsume said wondering why Mikan was outside. "Were you waiting here the whole time?" Natsume asked.

Mikan didn't know what to answer, she knew that if he told Natsume she was playing with Echizen who know what might happen again.. but it was too late.

"We played tennis Natsume… with Momo and Echizen" Hotaru said holding hands with Ruka and simply looking at Natsume. "I don't think there is a problem with that, right Ruka?!" now looking at her boyfriend.

"Uhm.. I think we should go in, it's starting to rain really hard." Mikan said.

"Yeah I think so too." Ruka answered. Mikan nodded signaling a "Thank you" sign to Ruka.

When they were going to open the door to apartment, Momo and Echizen was going up the stairs and when they reached the 2nd floor they stood up facing Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hn" Echizen said while placing his racket on his shoulder and said, "I really had fun Mikan, lets do this more often."

"Same with me Hotaru!" Momo said smiling then looked at Ruka.

Natsume and Ruka were now boiling with jealousy. Natsume was supposed to go near Echizen but Mikan stopped him and said, "Ahehehe, lets go in now Natsume. I might get sick. My clothes are really wet. Goodnight guys" Mikan said smiling. _"That was close."_ Mikan thought.

As soon as entering, Natsume dragged (once again) Mikan to their room and pushed her to the bed. Mikan landed sitting on the bed.

"What's the big idea Mikan?" Natsume shouted.

"What do you mean?! I wasn't doing anything wrong?!" Mikan answered back stood up and took of her shirt to change.

"Just now, you were hanging out with him. Didn't I tell you not to? Just because I was not around, you go ahead and decided to flirt yourself?!" Natsume said angrilywhile he was changing too.

"I was not flirting!! And it was just a coincidence that we happen to see them there. We were the first one to arrive." Mikan shouted back.

"Just a coincidence again?! Same answer, same reason. Cant you think of anything else besides that Mikan?!" Natsume said.

"There is no point in talking to you. You never listen to me and you never TRUST me. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Mikan said and went to her side of the bed and tears were strolling down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Boys and Girls!!!**

3 days after their argument, Natsume has been avoiding Mikan at home and even at school. This was hurting Mikan very much. She didn't do anything wrong in the first place but with Natsume's cold treatment she felt like she did do something wrong. She tried to speak to him but to no avail, they end up arguing again.

-Flashback-

"Natsume! Please talk to me!" Mikan called out after class grabbing Natsume's arm, "I didn't do anything wrong for you to be upset like this!"

Natsume turned around, facing her and said, "I NEVER SPOKE TO OR HANGED OUT WITH ANY OF THE GIRLS WHO I KNOW LIKES ME. I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET THE WRONG IDEA. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT OF ALL PEOPLE MIKAN. I never showed any signs of affections that may lead to something false because… I know for myself how much I liked you…. How much I LOVE YOU…. So much that it hurts WHEN YOU'RE NOT DOING THE SAME THING." Natsume turned around and walked away before Mikan could say something.

-End of Flashback-

Everyone at home decided that they should do something for Natsume and Mikan to talk and fix things.

"It's not like Mikan really did something wrong, right?!" Anna asked

"Well, it's different for guys." Mochu said and continued, "You see, how do I explain this?!"

"If let's say Nonoko found out a girl likes me, then she saw us hanging out together quite more often than expected or lets say the other way around, wouldn't you feel jealous?" Yuu said, "I mean, I would get jealous by it and I would make ways not to let my girl hang out with that guy." Which made Nonoko blush.

"So you're on Natsume's side then?!" Sumire asked. "I mean, this incident could apply to all of us. Aren't you guys a bit being possessive and selfish? Are you insecure or something?"

"Okay, lets say Sumire you found out that Andrea likes me, (Andrea is a girl from their class who really likes Mochu), then you saw us together hanging out but nothing is really happening. You know just like the normal hang-out. What would you feel?" Mochu said trying to turn things around.

"WHAT ANDREA?!!! GRR!!! Of course I won't let you hang out with her. I'm not stupid you know. If you really go near her, you'll really get it Mochu!!!!" Sumire said fuming.

"You see girls?! It's not like we're on Natsume's side but he does have a point somehow." Koko said.

"But you're forgetting something, how about when Mikan just wanted to go shopping with us girls or just go to the grocery alone, she had to ask Natsume's permission." Hotaru said.

"As if you don't do that as well, Hotaru. To cut this short, Natsume's acting is plain normal. I would do the same thing if I find out that the guy who likes my girl lives next door and it's pretty normal as well that girls would ask permission from their boyfriends if they're going out and it's up to us boys if we would allow you." Ruka said.

"Hmm…. Something is not right with what you said Ruka, but I'm letting you off the hook since I love you." Hotaru said approaching Ruka and kissed him on the cheeks.

"And girls, would you rather have someone who's protective over you and selfish when it comes to you or someone who doesn't really care at all and let's you do whatever you want." Mochu said.

Mikan heard the conversation loud and clear. "_I guess I'm really at fault here" _Mikan thought_. "If I considered what Natsume's feeling then this would not have happened. I'm so stupid."_ Then Mikan remembered what Natsume told her, _**"I NEVER SPOKE TO OR HANGED OUT WITH ANY OF THE GIRLS WHO I KNOW LIKES ME. I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET THE WRONG IDEA. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT OF ALL PEOPLE MIKAN. I never showed any signs of affections that may lead to something false because… I know for myself how much I liked you…. How much I LOVE YOU…. So much that it hurts WHEN YOU'RE NOT DOING THE SAME THING."…**_ Then Mikan continued thinking, _"I'm sorry Natsume! I'll make it up to you."_ Mikan thought and hurriedly searched for Natsume.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Finding Natsume… "I'm sorry"**

Natsume was resting at the park, resting his back on the tree. He was thinking about Mikan and how much he misses her.

"_Was I too hard on her? Am I not good enough for her? I already have her but why am I still like an insecure jerk to that Ryoma Echizen. Why am I still feeling this way? I know that Mikan loves me as much as I do… but why?!"_ thought Natsume

Mikan found Natsume on the park leaning on the tree. "_I guess he misses the academy and "our" sakura tree_." Mikan thought smiling. She went near him and unexpectedly lied on his lap to Natsume's surprise. Natsume just looked down at her, "_She's really beautiful_." He thought.

"What do you want?!" Natsume said conceitedly.

"Hmm... back to your old self as I could see per-vert!!" Mikan said looking at Natsume smiling.

"HN" Natsume said.

"I'm really sorry Natsume. I now understand what you've been trying to tell me. You know, I've been thinking, why don't we spend quality time together this weekend, just the two of us. We haven't explored Tokyo yet, we might as well have time for it. What do you think?! Hmm.. like a date like normal couples do." Mikan said as she stood up.

Natsume stood up as well and pulled Mikan to his arms, "I missed you so much Mikan! You don't know how much I tried to resist hugging you and kissing you every night."

"Hmm… really?! Well let me make it up to you then..." Mikan said pulling Natsume back to apartment and smiling seductively.

Natsume and Mikan entered the apartment holding hands. Hotaru and the gang saw this and said, "I see that they're back together. I'm pleased now that they are able to fix their problems on their own unlike before that we had to make some plans."

Guess you know what happened next

Mikan woke up past midnight and saw Natsume sleeping soundly. Right now, she was in his arms and Mikan felt his grip tightened.

"Mikan, why are you still up in this time of hour?" Natsume said looking at his cell phone and continued, "Aren't you even exhausted?"

Mikan fixed herself; she was now above Natsume, still naked, caressed his hair and said, "I'm really very lucky to have you Natsume. You'll never lose me. I love you more than you love me." Then Mikan went to her side of the bed and Natsume hugged her and said, "You've never been ordinary to me. In fact, ever since I saw you, somehow I felt that you were the one I've been waiting for, the one who would change me and make me so happy. Thanks Mikan. I love you too."

"Stop this mushiness now Mikan, it's 3 in the morning. Go to sleep." Natsume said smirking.

"You just had to ruin our moment" Mikan said complainingly.

All Natsume could do was laugh and thought, _"No Mikan, I'm the one who's lucky to have you…"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – A day at the amusement park.**

Natsume and Mikan decided to spend their weekend together at the amusement park. This was the 1st time both of them were able to spend their time alone. What they didn't know is that their friends were following them.

"You're impossible Hotaru!" Ruka said. "We're not kids anymore. Let's not follow them and have our time as well."

"Tsk... I'm doing this for them stupid." Hotaru replied. "They might want to have pictures of them together."

"Whatever!" Ruka said. Sometimes Ruka thought how he fell in love with Hotaru. His first love was Mikan but he knew from the start Mikan was falling for Natsume little by little. No matter how he proves to Mikan his love, all Mikan could see was Natsume. He then decided to let go of Mikan and along the way he finds himself falling for Hotaru Imai. But _(yes guys… there is a "but" here…_) seeing Mikan sweet with Natsume, he sometimes wonders what if Mikan chose him and gave him a chance. "_What the hell am I thinking… I love Hotaru.."_ Ruka thought. _"…even though she's emotionless sometimes unlike Mikan_."

"Hey Natsume! Let's buy some ice cream" Mikan said.

"Sure… whatever!" Natsume replied

They only bought one ice cream since Natsume didn't want one. Mikan was now on Natsume's back having a piggy ride and was licking her ice cream. She offered Natsume but Natsume declined.

"You're really a pig you know…" Natsume grunted.

"Well I didn't ask for a piggy back ride you know, why don't you just bring me down." Mikan replied irritably.

Natsume laughed and said, "I don't want to… you're really a pig… but MY pig".

"Tsk… Stupid" Mikan said smiling and kissed him on the cheeks.

They were now going around the amusement park, trying different rides and taking picture on every ride they have taken. Mikan was very happy seeing Natsume relaxed, stressed-free and also having fun. She didn't want the old Natsume who was stubborn and arrogant.

"Little girl…what are you thinking?" Natsume said. They were now in the garden area and Natsume was lying down on Mikan's lap reading.

"Huh?! Oh nothing…." Mikan said.

"Are you thinking about him?" Natsume said silently but Mikan heard it.

"Who's him?!" Mikan said and continued, "I'm not thinking about him if that's what you were thinking. Just to let you know, I was thinking how happy I am that you're having fun and that I don't want you to go back to your old self Natsume..."

"As long as I'm with you, as long as I have you, I'll never go back to that…" Natsume said.

"Hn" Mikan said...

On the other side of the garden, close to where Mikan and Natsume were, Hotaru was still taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume.

"I know what you were thinking a while ago Ruka" Hotaru said looking down not facing Ruka.

"I don't know what you mean Hotaru" Ruka said who was lying down as well but not on Hotaru's lap.

"Do you still love her?!" Hotaru asked.

"Who?"

"I'm not dumb Ruka... My best friend, your first love, Mikan, who else??" Hotaru said in an apparently hurt voice.

Ruka's mouth gaped open as he stared at his girlfriend. He knows for himself that he loves Hotaru but he still has the same feeling he has been feeling towards Mikan before. It never went away. "I have no idea what you're talking about Imai. A year has passed." Ruka lied.

"So now it's Imai again… I know you too well Ruka. You don't call me by my last name if you're pissed or disappointed about something." Hotaru said almost to the point of crying.

"Let's stop this conversation Hotaru, we might just say things we might regret if we continue talking about this. I'm heading back now. Come if you want to." Ruka said standing up leaving Hotaru, but Hotaru followed and went home.

Natsume and Mikan shortly decided to go home as well.

That night Hotaru and Yuu was called for a mission. There were to return back on Monday morning since they had to fix an electronic device for the academy. Hotaru and Yuu said good-bye to their friends and Ruka grabbed Hotaru by her wrist and said, "We'll talk when you get back," then kissed her on the cheeks. Hotaru nodded and left but felt that Ruka wasn't the same anymore. He was cold. Hotaru thought, "_Why can't I make him happy?"_ and cried going back to the academy.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked. _"This is the first time I saw Hotaru crying."_ Yuu thought.

"Yeah I'm fine Yuu… Thanks!" Hotaru said.

-Back to the apartment-

Natsume was tired so he told Mikan that he would be resting now. Mikan on the other hand was washing the dishes with Anna. Mikan felt something was wrong with Ruka and Hotaru. She decided to ask Ruka later.

"Mikan, I'll be resting as well now." Anna said.

"Sure Anna, I'll be the one to finish everything here. Thanks for helping! Goodnight." Mikan said.

Anna went up to their room and saw Ruka going down the stairs. "Hey Ruka! Mikan is still down stairs. Can you lock our front door? Mikan might forget to lock the door. I don't want to go down anymore." Anna said smiling.

"Sure, no problem." Ruka said.

Ruka went to the kitchen but Mikan wasn't there anymore. He checked the living room but wasn't there as well. _"I wonder where she is.. Oh well."_ Ruka thought. He was about to lock their front door when he saw Mikan getting their dry clothes. Ruka was about to help her when he heard,

"Do you need some help with that?!" a boy said.

"_That voice sounds familiar"_ Mikan thought. She turned around to see and was now facing face to face with Ryoma Echizen.

"I… ah… I'm fine Echizen. Thank you for asking." Mikan said holding the basket when…

"Mikan go inside the house now!" Ruka demanded and took the basket from Mikan. Mikan did what Ruka told her to do.

"I'm very sure you are someone smart Ryoma Echizen, you should be able to understand a simple thing that Mikan is taken." Ruka said unpleasantly. Ruka was about to go in as well when he stopped hearing Echizen's words.

"I don't think that is exactly your point. You're good friends with Hyuuga right? It seems to me that you like Mikan Sakura as well and you'd rather have her than her being with me. I bet if it wasn't for Hyuuga, you wouldn't be with Hotaru Imai." Echizen said

"Hn... If I were you, don't be such a smart-mouth..." Ruka said leaving Echizen.

Mikan was waiting for Ruka inside the living room. When she heard Ruka locked the door she quickly ran to him and said, "What happened, Ruka?"

"Mikan, why can't you just follow what Natsume told you. Stay away from him. Don't even bother talking to him. I didn't sacrifice anything for that Ryoma Echizen." Ruka said and went up to his room.

"_Huh?! What the hell is going on…What did he mean by, "I didn't sacrifice anything for that Ryoma Echizen"?"_ Mikan thought and went upstairs as well.

"Well..Well…Well… I guess you have another problem Echizen" Momo said.

"Hn… I bet it's a good news for you since that was Hotaru's boyfriend." Echizen said.

"Hmm… we'll see…" Momo said. "Goodnight kiddo"


	13. Chapter 13

**Again thanks to nastya217, dbzgtfan2004, Anime Addicted018, Akina Suzuki, skl gal anix, koolasapixels, Leenstarz, ladalada, midnightblue123. Please continue to read and review!!!**

**Chapter 13 – Are we breaking up?**

Hotaru came back with Yuu from their mission.

"We're back guys!" Yuu shouted followed by Hotaru who was just quiet.

Mikan heard this from upstairs and hurriedly went down when accidentally she fell from the stairs.

"Ouch!!" Mikan shouted rubbing her knees.

Immediately, Natsume ran towards her and unexpectedly Ruka did the same thing.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Natsume asked Mikan but before she could answer Ruka pulled her up and said, "Why can't you be more careful, you know how much worry I'll have if you get hurt?" Ruka asked angrily.

"Ah… I… I'm sorry! I was just excited to see Hotaru." Mikan said looking down.

Ruka just left the room not even greeting Hotaru and went to his room.

Hotaru was just watching the incident the whole time.

"Hotaru…" Mikan whispered but Hotaru just nodded and went upstairs to her room.

"Uhm… Did something happen here before we left?" Yuu asked.

"Hmm… nothing new… Why?!" asked Anna who kissed Yuu welcoming him back.

"Well, I feel that there is something." Yuu said when Sumire interrupted

"Tsk, I feel something too.." Sumire said.

**-Ruka and Hotaru's room-**

"Hey! Welcome back…" Ruka said.

"Yeah…" Hotaru was about to approach Ruka for a kiss when he stood up from the bed and said, "I just remembered, I had to do something. Why don't you rest first, Hotaru." With that, Ruka left the room.

"I'm soory Hotaru." Ruka thought sliently and went down.

Hotaru was now crying. "Ruka…" she whispered. "Why can't you love me more than Mikan?" then she fell asleep while crying.

**-The boys conversation-**

Ruka was in the terrace when Natsume came in and handed him a beer. Ruka looked at Natsume and said, "Thanks man!" Natsume just nodded as a reply.

Natsume leaned on the wall drinking his beer and said, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"We've been best friends ever since we entered the academy. I know you too well Ruka." Natsume answered.

There was a long silence then Ruka finally spoke, "I still love her."

"I know that." Natsume replied.

Then Yuu, Koko, and Mochu entered the terrace as well bringing a 6-pack beer and Koko said, "I don't think that's fair for Hotaru as well as for Natsume, Ruka."

"But before Ruka and Hotaru were in a relationship, Hotaru knew that Ruka first liked Mikan and just gave up because of Natsume." Mochu said defending Ruka a little.

"That's not the case here Mochu" Yuu said and continued, "the case here is right now, Ruka has a relationship with Hotaru as well as Natsume with Mikan."

Natsume stood up and approached Ruka. "Why tell me just now?"

"Look, I don't have any intention of getting her Natsume. I'm not going to steal her away from you if that's what you're thinking." Ruka said just looking at the sky and continued, "I gave her up a long time ago."

"If that's the case, what's your plan?" asked Koko.

"To be honest, I just don't want to regret that I let her go without telling her my feelings. When I saw how Mikan is in a relationship, being sweet, always taking care of Natsume, I felt jealous." Ruka said.

"Well we have to admit here that Hotaru is not really the sweet type and she is definitely so different from Mikan. Ever since we knew her, she's…well… how can I say this... oh yeah… emotionless." Mochu said with a light laugh.

"Hey! We all know that Mochu but it's not right to compare Hotaru with Mikan. They're both our friends." Yuu said, this time defending Hotaru.

Then Ruka continued talking, "I just realized that I still love her when I keep on getting hurt whenever she's hurt. I feel like I need to rescue her or something. Hotaru also mentioned the night Natsume and Mikan fought, she had a bruise on her wrist and I just couldn't help myself get pissed at you Natsume." Ruka now looking at Natsume.

"Hey! The thing regarding Mikan had a bruised on her wrist was an accident." Natsume said defending himself.

"But you should learn to trust her more." Ruka answered back. "You might lose her and might not get her back."

"Stop this. Natsume, Ruka is right. Your temper because of jealousy with Mikan has really gone bad. Learn to control it, okay? And for you Ruka, the important matter right now is what will be your plan with Hotaru?" asked Koko stopping Natsume and Ruka. Koko got a little pissed as well at what happened with Mikan but since it was an accident he'll let it pass.

"I love Hotaru, no doubt. I really do and because I love her I don't want her to get hurt because of the fact that I still love Mikan. I'll talk to her about it; I'll be honest and let's just see where our talk will lead to." Ruka said sipping on his beer.

Then there was a knock on the glass door and it was Nonoko. "Hey guys! I'm sorry for interrupting your guy talk but it's dinner time now." Nonoko said pulling Koko.

"Well that's it then. We'll just see what happens. Talk to her tonight Ruka. I don't want this getting worse that it already is. Let's eat." Yuu said leaving the terrace followed by Mochu.

Natsume and Ruka remained at the terrace.

"I'm not mad, Ruka." Natsume suddenly said. "Figure out your real feelings. In the end, I know you'll choose the girl you really love best." Natsume continued and patted Ruka's back.

"Hn" Ruka replied and both of them headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was having dinner except for Hotaru. The girls knew nothing regarding the boys conversation earlier but they knew something was going on since they had a girls talk earlier too.

**---Flashback: The girls' conversation---**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Hotaru said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Hotaru! Are you feeling well?" Mikan asked sitting beside Hotaru in the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hotaru replied.

"No, you're not!" Sumire said.

"Yeah Hotaru, Yuu just told me that you were crying and that something was wrong." Anna said asking worriedly.

"Did something happen between you and Ruka?" Nonoko asked.

Then Hotaru couldn't keep her tears anymore, she was now crying for the first time in front of the girls.

"Hotaru!" the girls all shouted and hugged Hotaru.

"I… I… I love Ruka… so much!" Hotaru said still crying. "But he can't love me back fully…."

"Huh?! What do you mean? You and Ruka are together right?" Mikan said

"I just can't tell you guys. Ruka has his reasons that I can't tell." Hotaru said.

"It must be another girl… what else could it be the reason he can't love you fully." Nonoko said and Anna agreed with a nod.

"Tsk… Are you the Hotaru Imai that I know?! Are you accepting your defeat without a fight? Even if Ruka loves someone else we can't disregard the fact that Ruka loves you as well. We all know how Ruka went through just to get you. He even acted like a slave or whatever because of your attitude. He loves you Hotaru. What I'm trying to say is that your feelings are the most important thing. The decision will be up to you Hotaru. He loves you and this time prove to him that you should only be the one and only one he should love." Sumire said.

"Wow Sumire! You're actually giving an advice." Mikan said smiling and continued, "Sumire is right Hotaru, Ruka loves you and all he needs is someone to open his eyes and see that you are the one for him. Prove it to him. Your feelings are the most important thing."

Hotaru hugged Mikan and everyone else and said, "You guys are right. My feelings are important and I love Ruka. I won't give up."

**---End of Flashback---**

Ruka decided to bring Hotaru her dinner in their room.

"Hey sleepy-head!" Ruka said sitting on the bed beside Hotaru. "I brought you your dinner."

Hotaru slowly turned to see Ruka and said, "I'm not hungry. Can we just talk?"

Ruka smiled and said, "It's actually your favorite, Lobsters, I promise we'll talk as soon as you finish eating." then Ruka kissed Hotaru on the cheek.

Hotaru slightly smiled and began eating while Ruka went to their bathroom to take a shower.

When Ruka came out, Hotaru just in time finished eating.

"I guess you would like to talk now." Ruka said and Hotaru just nodded.

Ruka sat beside Hotaru in the bed. Both were quiet but Hotaru decided to break the silence.

"I didn't mean to ask you that question when we were at the amusement park." Hotaru said and continued, "I… ah… I just saw how you looked at Mikan that time and I just felt… uhm… jealous."

Ruka laughed a little and teased Hotaru, "Imai Hotaru. Jealous?! That's new."

"I'm serious Ruka!" Hotaru said, "I'm just not really good at showing emotions. You know that."

Then Ruka's smile disappeared and now had a serious look and said, "I love you Hotaru but I still love Mikan. I thought that being with you will help me to let go of my feeling for her but don't get me wrong, I wasn't using you for me to forget about her. I'm serious with you Hotaru. I was so happy when you agreed to date me. I really love you Hotaru and I don't want to be unfair to you… what I'm trying to say is… uh… we should break-up."

"Hmm… you love me, right?" Hotaru said holding Ruka' s hand and Ruka nodded then Hotaru said, "Kiss me then…"

"Huh?! I can't. Didn't you understand what I told you? I love you but I can't be with you until I get my feelings straight. I don't want to hurt you by me further." Ruka said

"KISS ME!" Hotaru demanded

Ruka had no choice and deep inside he wanted to kiss her as well so he leaned forward and kissed Hotaru passionately as if it would be their last for now.

Hotaru pulled herself out after a few seconds and said, "Okay, let's break-up."

Ruka looked down when he heard Hotaru say it. Even though it came from him about the break-up he knew he was not going to be happy for a long time.

"BUT…. Ruka Nogi, can you go out with me?!" Hotaru said smiling

"Huh?!" Ruka said surprised.

"I said go out with me. You wanted to break-up with me, right? Well, now I'm asking you out. Let's start a new beginning for us. I accept the fact that you still love Mikan but I'll make sure that you'll love me, every piece of me! In the end, I'll make sure that I'm the only one you love and choose to be woth." Hotaru said now standing up in front of Ruka who was sitting down in the bed.

Ruka stood up, speechless but had teary eyes and hugged Hotaru, "Thanks Hotaru" then Ruka looked at her eyes and said, "I love you."

Still in a hug position, Hotaru faced Ruka and said smiling, "SECOND BEST?!"

Ruka smiled and said, "only for now…" then Ruka kissed Hotaru.

Ruka broke the kiss and hugged Hotaru tightly and Hotaru thought to herself smiling, "I'm so happy. Even in a situation like what we have now, I'm still happy. I can't live without Ruka. I can't see myself be with someone else besides Ruka."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Mikan's Mission**

Mikan received a call from Mr. Narumi after their classes. She was advised that she had a mission tonight at 8pm.

"You will be attending a ball and you would need to get some information about the AAO. We have assigned an escort for you. He will pick you up at your apartment." Mr. Narumi said. "An evening dress will be delivered to you."

Mikan was now preparing herself. She hated going alone to missions. It felt boring to her. Natsume was just lying on the bed looking at Mikan.

"So how do I look?" Mikan asked Natsume.

Mikan was wearing a tube black dress up to her knees with a see-through shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"You look absolutely amazing..." Natsume said hugging Mikan from the back.

Mikan giggled and said, "Are you just saying that because you're my boyfriend?"

"Hmm… maybe" Natsume said teasing Mikan.

"I knew it!" Mikan said pouting.

Natsume laughed and said, "You know for yourself you look stunning."

Mikan looked at herself at the mirror and said, "I guess so."

"So, do you know who your escort would be?" Natsume asked.

"Nope, Mr. Narumi said my escort will pick me up here." Mikan said.

"I just wondered why I can't be your escort." Natsume said

"Well, I asked Mr. Narumi about that but he said my escort was the one who got invited to that ball and I had to go with someone who was invited or else I can't get in." Mikan said. "He also said that the people who will be attending that ball are top officials and those who are recognized in Japan."

"Damn that Narumi!" Natsume said.

"Forget about it Natsume. It's just a mission." Mikan said.

Then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Mikan shouted from upstairs. She quickly went down and opened the door only to find out that her escort was no other than RYOMA ECHIZEN.

"Hi Echizen, can I help you?" Mikan said hoping that it was just a mistake.

"You're my date right?! Mr. Narumi told me to pick you up at exactly 7pm. I guess you're NOT ready yet." Echizen said looking at Mikan. "_She's really beautiful_."

"Tsk. I'm ready, OKAY!!" Mikan shouted, "_geez, can't he see I'm already dressed_."

"Come in for a minute. I'll just get my clutch bag." Mikan said.

"Fine." Echizen replied.

The rest of the gang was in the living room when Mikan entered with Echizen.

"Hi guys! I guess you all know Echizen. He will be my escort at the ball. He was assigned by Mr. Narumi. Please stay with him for a while. I just need to get something upstairs." Mikan said. Mikan saw their look on their faces. "_Damn, what will I tell Natsume_?"

"Guys?!" Mikan said again. No one seems to know what to answer.

"Yes Mikan. Go ahead. Get your things now." Yuu said looking confused.

"_What is Mr. Narumi thinking?"_ Ruka thought.

"Okay. Thanks!" Mikan said and hurriedly went upstairs.

"Natsume! Whatever I tell you just calm down okay." Mikan said who suddenly hugged Natsume from the bed. Mikan was now on top of Natsume.

"Uh… okay, but why are you on top of me?" Natsume said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mikan still didn't move so Natsume just hugged her waist instead.

"I… ah… you know my escort for the ball right? Well… ah… he's already here and is waiting for me at the living room and uhm… you see… it's actually… Echizen!" Mikan said and hugged Natsume tightly.

Natsume couldn't move, Mikan was hugging him now more tightly. "So, it's Echizen huh?!" Natsume said.

"Yeah… "Mikan replied.

Natsume kissed Mikan on her forehead and said, "You better leave now. You might be late."

"Uhm… you're not mad or something?" Mikan asked,

"I trust you. It's okay. It's a mission. We can't help it" Natsume said smiling.

"Really?!" Mikan said smiling.

"Really…now go!" Natsume said.

Mikan pulled herself up and was now fixing her dress. "I'll be back as soon as I could, okay?"

Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too." Natsume replied.

Mikan went to the living room which was awfully quiet, "I'm ready now"

Echizen stood up and approached Mikan, "Finally! What took you so long?!"

"EH?! You really piss me off sometimes!" Mikan said.

"What's new?! I'll go ahead. Just get in the car." Echizen said

"How RUDE!!!" Mikan shouted and faced her friends, "I'm leaving now. I already spoke to Natsume. I guess he didn't want to go down but its fine with him. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Mikan said smiling.

Natsume was looking at the window and saw Mikan going inside the car. "HN" Natsume said.

**-Inside the car-**

"I…uhm… thanks for bringing me along." Mikan said to Echizen.

"No problem" Echizen said

"Uhm… how did you get invited?" Mikan asked.

"Because of my dad." Echizen said.

"What about your dad?" Mikan asked. _"It's so hard to make a conversation with him." _

"You really ask a lot of questions, do you?" Echizen said now looking at Mikan.

"Huh?! Well… I… ah… Hey! Stop staring at me!" Mikan said. _"Echizen really looks familiar. But I can't remember."_

"Then… stop asking so many questions!" Echizen answered. _"It's really hard not to stare at you. I'm really glad you're my date."_

"FINE!" Mikan shouted. _"This is going to be a long night."_

**- Back to the apartment-**

Natsume went down to get something to eat and saw the boys drinking. "Hey, why didn't you call me guys?" Natsume asked.

"Thought you wanted to be alone and the door was locked" Mochu said.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Are you sure it's fine with you that Mikan is alone with Echizen?" Ruka asked.

"It seems like you're the one who is much more bothered that Mikan is alone with Echizen." Natsume answered.

"It's not that. I mean… never mind" Ruka said. "_I just feel something might happen_." Ruka thought.

**-At the ball-**

"MIKAN!" shouted a man waving to them who was wearing a suit who looked like Echizen.

"Ah…" Mikan said confused.

"That's my father." Echizen said.

"But, why does he know my name?" Mikan asked but before Echizen could answer Echizen's father was already near approaching them.

"Mikan! I'm so glad I was finally able to see you again." Echizen's father hugged her like as if she was his daughter. "Aren't you glad to see me and Echizen?"

Mikan didn't know what to answer but as a sign of respect she bowed at the man in front of her and said, "It was nice meeting you sir."

"Call me Uncle like you used to, okay?!" the man said and continued, "Now both of you enjoy, I would still need to talk to some people. You've really grown up to be a very beautiful lady." Then the man took her hand and kissed it which made Mikan uneasy.

"Hai Uncle! Thank you." Mikan said and she smiled in return. "_I'm really confused now! But I have to continue to do my work here." _Mikan thought.

After a while…

"Wow! It's really amazing here." Mikan said while she was staring at the garden with a fountain under the stars. She was so tired trying to eavesdrop in so many conversations. "_Hmm… my grandpa once said it's bad to eavesdrop_." She thought then she smiled to herself which Echizen saw.

"_You're amazing_." Echizen thought.

"You're staring again." Mikan said while pouting.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm your date. Maybe you had someone else in mind but it was Mr. Narumi's idea and I just couldn't say no." Mikan said.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Echizen said looking at Mikan.

Mikan's heart was beating faster. "_Echizen really looks so handsome. What am I thinking?"_ she thought.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked. "Is there something that I should remember?"

"Can we sit at the bench?" Echizen asked. "I need to tell you something."

"_Echizen really looks serious_." Mikan thought and answered smiling, "Sure."

"I'll tell you a story." Echizen said… (And the story goes like this…)

**-Flashback-**

A 6 year old brunette girl was crying inside the playground. She was being bullied by her classmates. She kept on crying and crying then a boy, same as her age approached her and said, "You shouldn't be crying over those boys."

"But they were teasing me and calling me ugly and said that I wouldn't be able to get married because no one would like me since I'm ugly." The girl said.

"You're not ugly. In fact you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." The boy said.

"Really?" The girl looked up smiling facing the boy.

The boy blushed, mesmerized by her smile and said, "Really... what's your name?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I haven't seen you here in this village. Are you new here?" Mikan said.

"Yup. We just moved in. My name is Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you Mikan." Echizen said.

Ever since that day, Mikan and Echizen became really close and whoever bullies her, Echizen would punch those boys and protect her. After several incidents, no one ever bullied Mikan again since she was always with Echizen.

"I'm really happy that I'm with you Echizen. I hope that we will always be together." Mikan said smiling while playing on the sand.

"Do you mean it? Do you want to be with me forever?" Echizen said,

"Yes, For-ever!" Mikan said then hugged Echizen.

Echizen blushed and said, "Okay, let's make a pact. Repeat after me okay, "I, Mikan Sakura, will always be with Echizen Ryoma", now say it."

Mikan blushed and said, "I, Mikan Sakura, will always be with Echizen Ryoma", now it's your turn, say, "I, Echizen Ryoma, will always be with Mikan Sakura".

Echizen smiled and Mikan loved seeing Echizen smiles since he never smiled to anyone except her and he said, "I, Echizen Ryoma, will always be with Mikan Sakura".

Mikan was so happy that she can't help but cry and said, "What if you break your promise to me?"

"That would never happen." Echizen reached for Mikan's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was located, "because I will always remember your smile and how you made me so happy."

"I'll do the same. I'll never forget our promise." Mikan said. "I know, let's take our picture together Echizen. It will be our remembrance of this pact we made."

"Okay." Echizen said.

Now the two took their picture hugging each other in the sand box as if they would never let go.

After a year and a half, Echizen had to leave the village to study abroad. Echizen visited Mikan at her place.

"You promised!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes Mikan. I promised you and I will never break that promise. After I finish my studies abroad, I'll come back for you. Please wait for me, okay?!" Echizen said.

"You will come back right?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I will come back." Echizen said and hugged Mikan.

"Now, let's go back to your backyard. My dad will continue to teach us tennis." Echizen said.

"You really love tennis do you?" Mikan asked.

"Like is different from love. An example for like is… uhm… I like tennis and an example for love is… uhm… you. I love you." Echizen said holding Mikan's hand.

Mikan giggled and said, "I really don't understand that much about love yet but my grandpa said that love is when you always want to be with that person and that it hurts you when you're not together with that person. So, I love you too."

**-End of Flashback-**

"I… ah… Echizen…" Mikan said.

Echizen faced Mikan and said, "Do you now remember me, Mikan? Do you remember our promise?"

"Echizen…" she said as she looked embarrassed. "I don't know what to say." She said after a moment.

"You really don't have to say anything. I'm just glad that you finally know about our past and I didn't want you to forget. I know you have Natsume now and I don't want to cause any trouble. Hurting you is the last thing I would do to you. Right now, it's your decision if you would give me a chance or not." Echizen said still looking at Mikan and he continued, "We better get going now. It's kinda late already." Echizen took Mikan's hand and just nodded.

When they reached back to the apartment, Mikan hasn't said any word since they drove home so Echizen decided to break the silence between them.

"Look, I'm always at the court beside the playground every night at 10 in the evening. That's usually my practice time. You can see me anytime there if you need to talk or ask me something. It's really hard to approach you when you're friends are hanging around with you." Echizen said while holding Mikan's hand.

"I'm sorry for my friends. They didn't' mean to be rude or anything and Echizen, I'm really sorry about forgetting our promise. It's not that I totally forgotten about it but you never wrote me or called me since you left and well, I just lost hope about that thing. I'll think about everything okay but I'm really glad you're back and I was able to see you again." Mikan looked at Echizen and smiled. "I really missed you." She added. "I have to go now."

"I know." Echizen said then grabbed Mikan and hugged her tight to Mikan's surprised and said, "I've missed you too for so long… I love you now more than ever." He whispered to her ear then he let her go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks guys for continuing to review my story. Hope to hear some comments for this chapter. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'd be glad to read it. Please include your suggestions on your review. Thanks!!! **

**Chapter 15 – Seems Like Old Times**

"_What does she mean that she hasn't received any letters from me? I wrote her a letter every time I could."_ Echizen thought.

"So, you finally told her?" Momo asked.

"Hn" Echizen replied and walked straight passed at Momo which left Momo just smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mikan entered the apartment, everyone was already at their own room resting. She locked the front door and went up to her room. She saw Natsume sleeping, she decided to take a quick shower before sleeping as well but before that she took inside the bathroom the wine that was given to her as a giveaway to the ball. "_I'll need you tonight_." Mikan thought looking at the wine.

In the bathtub, she took a sip from the bottle of the wine, then rested her head on the wall and started to reminisce her childhood with Echizen.

"If only he kept in touch with me through letter or even just a phone call… I would've have waited for him." Mikan muttered silently but then an idea came to her mind, "What if he did write back or called me? There was no way for me to receive the letters back then since I was already at the academy. I couldn't even receive any letters from my grandpa." She took another sip from the wine bottle and rested her head again to the wall. "I have to find out. I have to go back home." Mikan said out loud, enough for Natsume to hear.

"Find out what?!" a voice entered Mikan's thoughts and when she opened her eyes, she saw Natsume staring at her.

"Natsume! You scared me!" Mikan said bewildered.

"I'm sorry… I saw the lights turned on here and so I checked if you were already home but then I heard you talking to yourself. So… find out what?" Natsume asked.

"Oh! That… well… uhm… you see, I was thinking about our literature assignment and I thought to write about my childhood experience when I was still living outside the academy so I thought I would need to go back home to find out some information. Hehehe.." Mikan answered. "_Please Natsume… fall for it_." Mikan thought.

Then Natsume kneeled down before the bathtub and took off his shirt and said, "Let me rub your back." He took a sponge from their bathroom cabinet and soaked it with water and soap.

Mikan positioned herself and Natsume began to scrub her back.

"I see… Do you want me to go with you back home? I would like to meet your grandfather again. The last time I saw him was before we got here." Natsume said.

"No, it's okay. I'll ask the girls to come with me instead so we could also do some shopping and grocery for the apartment. We can go to grandpa again next time, just the two of us." Mikan replied with a guilt feeling.

"Hn" Natsume replied and continued, "All done now."

Mikan smiled, stood up and showered. She dried herself up and changed to her night gown.

Natsume waited for her outside the bathroom door leaning on a wall beside it_. "Something's bothering her. I know it. She wouldn't be drinking a bottle of wine just for a lame literature paper. Mikan you're such an idiot. Do you think I'm stupid? I saw that Echizen hugging Mikan"_ Natsume thought angrily.

Before Mikan came out, she whispered to herself while facing the mirror, "I'm sorry Natsume but I just have to do this." And when she came out, Natsume grabbed her wrist strongly and pulled her to his chest. "I love you Mikan. You belong to me and no one else." Natsume said.

Mikan could feel that his hug was beginning to tighten. "Natsume… what's wrong?"

Instead of answering Mikan back, he pulled her to the bed and started to kiss her, caress her and before Mikan knew it, Natsume was taking off her night gown and it was a sign for her that Natsume wanted to do it. Although Mikan had a lot on her mind, she knows for herself that she loves Natsume and doesn't want to give Natsume any feeling that she is rejecting him so she gave in and they made love.

The next morning, Mikan woke up still feeling tired. Natsume was still hugging her and she had no other way to stand up but to remove Natsume's arm that was wrapped to her. She gently removed his arms so not to wake him up then kissed his forehead before she stood up.

Mikan washed her face and brushed her teeth then went down to the kitchen not even bother to change since she was so hungry. She wasn't able to eat much during the ball plus the fact that she drank wine last night. She just got a jacket instead.

"Good Morning Mikan!" Yuu said and Mikan nodded with a smile in return.

"Nice outfit Mikan!" Koko said smiling.

"Very funny Koko!" Mikan smiled and pinched Koko at the cheeks.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Koko said rubbing his cheeks.

"God! I'm so hungry! What's for breakfast Anna?" then Mikan went to Anna's side and hugged her from the back. "Great! Its pancakes and bacon… I really love your cooking Anna even without your alice, you're so good! You're very lucky Yuu.." Mikan said

"I know…" Yuu smiled at Anna.

"Thanks Mikan and for that you'll be the first one to eat." Anna said.

"Hey! NO FAIR! I was here first even before Koko!" Yuu demanded. "Although I'm a very patient man, I'm also very hungry and I also love your cooking Anna and also I'm your BOYFRIEND!" Yuu continued smiling and turned to Mikan, "CHEATER"

Mikan was now laughing and placed her hands up for surrender.

"Nice try Yuu…" Anna said smiling. "Don't worry; I have several pancakes here ready. I was just kidding."

Mikan sat beside Yuu who was reading his newspaper every morning. "What's the headlines?" Mikan asked.

"Yes FATHER! Can you please tell us the news for today?" Koko said laughing.

"Don't ask me for help when it comes to your assignments Koko." Yuu shot back smiling.

"Haha! You deserve it!" Mikan said.

Then Koko stood up behind Yuu and joked massaging Yuu's shoulder, "Hehe… I was just kidding Yuu."

"Good Morning everyone!" Sumire said rubbing her eyes and beside her is Mochu.

"If it isn't the EVIL QUEEN and her KING." Koko said laughing and Mochu slapped Koko's head and said, "It's so early and you're already in the mood of teasing."

"You got that right Mochu, I received his teasing as well as soon as I entered the kitchen." Mikan said getting another slice of bacon. "By the way Sumire, do you have a class this afternoon?"

"None... Why?" Sumire answered while still her head resting on the table.

"Want to go shopping with me, Sumire and Anna?" Mikan asked.

Then Sumire's face lighted as the word "SHOPPING" registered her mind and smiled, "I'd love too."

"Yeah sure!" Anna answered as well.

"Hey! I'm going as well! We might do the grocery shopping as well." Nonoko entered the room and kissed Koko on the cheek then asked Yuu, "Can you make the list? We would need the grocery fund as well for this week."

"Hey! You didn't even ask me for my opinion if you could go or not!" Koko exclaimed.

"Have you been good this morning, Koko? It seems you've been teasing everyone again." Nonoko replied winking at Mikan, "Therefore as punishment, I'll go out with the girls and have fun looking for boys!"

"Tsk.. very funny! I know how much you love me!" Koko said proudly then hugged Nonoko. Nonoko just smiled.

"Sure. I'll give it to you later before you leave." Yuu smiled telling Nonoko.

"Great! Now I just have to ask Hotaru, I'll go there now." Mikan quickly stood up and turned the opposite side when she didn't know that Ruka was approaching them as well.

She bumped into Ruka making Ruka hugged her. "I'm sorry Ruka! I didn't see you there. Uhm… you can let go now."

Ruka quickly released Mikan and said "Oh sure! I'm sorry. No problem"

Koko, Mochu and Yuu were just staring like watching a movie when Sumire saw Natsume and Hotaru staring from the staircase. So Sumire shouted, "Good Morning Hotaru and Natsume!!" to clear the quiet atmosphere.

Ruka and Mikan quickly gazed at the staircase and saw Hotaru and Natsume. "_Shit! They saw the whole thing. Hotaru might think of something. It was just an accident anyway"_ Ruka thought.

"Good Morning everyone!" Hotaru said and kissed Ruka at the cheeks.

Natsume did the same thing to Mikan but when Natsume sat he pulled Mikan to sit on his lap.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"Well I was about to wake you up and invite you to go out with us to do some shopping for the house." Mikan said.

"Is that all?" Hotaru asked.

"Huh?! Is there something else?" Mikan answered back.

"That's why I'm asking. Sure, I'll go." Hotaru said while eating. "_There is something more besides shopping. I'm sure of it._" Hotaru thought.

"Okay…" Mikan answered quietly and took a slice of bacon and fed it to Natsume. "_I'll tell you later Hotaru. Not now." _Mikan thought.

After lunch, the girls decided to fix themselves up so that they can leave now.

When all the girls were ready to leave, Yuu handed the grocery money to Nonoko and said that they (the boys) might go out as well and not have dinner at home so Mikan decided to invite the girls over for dinner at her grandpa's house.

The girls were now walking at the side of the street and Nonoko suggested that they do their grocery shopping first. They went to the supermarket nearest to their apartment. After the grocery, the girls headed back to the apartment since they needed to put the meat and fish they bought in the freezer. When they came back, the boys were no longer around.

Sumire decided to go shopping for clothes this time. They went to every store that they see. Everyone was tired exept for Sumire who had so much energy left when it comes to shopping. It was already 4:30pm and Hotaru wanted to take a break first from all the shopping. Everyone agreed and decided to chill out at the nearest coffee shop they could find.

The girls already ordered and sat down.

"So can you tell me now?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Tell what?" Sumire asked.

"That's why I'm asking MIKAN." Hotaru said facing Sumire.

"Okay… Okay… Well you know Echizen Ryoma right?!" Mikan asked all her friends.

"Yeah, the tennis player." Anna answered.

"Yeah, the handsome one, like Natsume." Nonoko said.

"…and also the time when we met his friends for sushi, right?" Sumire added.

"Yeah that's him. Well, he's my childhood friend that I seem to forgot… AT FIRST!" Mikan said.

"So, what if he's your childhood friend? He's just a friend right?" Hotaru asked.

"Well it's more than that… you see… " Mikan said then told everyone about their story.

"Aww!! How romantic and so cute." Nonoko said after hearing Mikan's story.

"But what about Natsume?" Sumire asked.

"That's why I have to go to my grandpa's house and ask about the letters." Mikan said and continued, "No doubt I love Natsume but I can't help but feel that I was meant for Echizen the whole time. I thought about it and I realized that if I just received his letters, I would've waited for him."

"I need your help guys… you know how protective Natsume is. I would need time to talk with Echizen if ever I find the letters." Mikan asked her friends.

"I don't know… Isn't that cheating behind your boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"Well… it's not like she's cheating. She has some valid reasons. I, for one, would do the same thing if I was in the same situation as Mikan." Hotaru said defending Mikan.

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan hugged Hotaru and Hotaru got used to her hug. Without Mikan she would have led a lonely life.

"Okay! That's it then! We will all help Mikan to determine her real feelings for Echizen." Sumire stood up. "Let's leave now." She added.

The girls nodded and Mikan hugged everyone as a sign of thank you.

On their way out, Sumire who was not looking at her direction since she was searching for something in her bag bumped into someone and spilled the drink on the guy's shirt.

"Hey! Watch it!" the guy shouted who was now wiping his shirt without even looking at who bumped into him.

"I… ah.. I'm sor… It's you! The arrogant jerk!" Sumire said flipping one side of her hair once she recognized the guy she just bumped into.

"What did you just call me, annoying girl?" Kaidoh answered back, "You could at least just say you're sorry for being stu-pid!"

"Wha?!" Sumire now really mad was about to hit him with her bag and the rest of the girls didn't know what to do because they all knew Sumire when…

"HAI! Hai! I'm really sorry if my friend is being rude." Momo entered. "Right Kaidoh?" Momo asked his teammate.

"She was the first one who was rude anyway." Kaidoh said then walked out.

"How RUDE!" Sumire shouted.

"I'm really sorry!" Momo said smiling then smoothly turned to Hotaru, "You're Hotaru, right?"

"Yeah and so?" Hotaru said looking at him emotionless…

"Can you be at least a little kind to me?" Momo said with a pleading voice.

"As far as I know, I'm already being kind to you, right Mikan? Hotaru said looking at Mikan now..

"A..hehheh… yes Momo, she is being kind to you." Mikan replied then something caught her eyes. Echizen came in as well with Kikumaru and Takashi.

Echizen saw her immediately and went straightly at her.

"Hi Mikan!" Echizen said simply.

"Hi Echizen!" Mikan replied smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Echizen asked then looked at her friends, "I mean, if they don't mind."

"We don't mind at all. We understand." Anna said immediately getting a feeling that Echizen really wanted to talk to Mikan.

"We'll wait for you at the table were we sat a while ago, okay Mikan?" Nonoko said

"That's great! We can all hang out then!" Kikumaru said gesturing for the girls to go to the table and Momo, Kaidoh and Takashi followed.

Echizen and Mikan got a table and sat. Both were being silent. Mikan now decided to speak first.

"I'll be going to my grandpa's house today. I… ah… I'll be getting the letters you've sent me in case grandpa kept them." Mikan said looking down, shy to look at Echizen.

"Your grandpa kept them." Echizen said which surprised Mikan.

"Huh? How do you know that grandpa kept them?" Mikan asked.

"Well… when I was still abroad, I was kind of feeling that something was wrong with you since you were not writing back so what I did was I wrote to your grandpa instead." Echizen said.

"Really? You did that?" Mikan asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I did and that's how I found out that you were studying at Alice Academy and I told you're grandpa that I would continue to write back to you and that he should keep it then when the time comes that you could get home, I told him to give it you." Echizen said. "Then he wrote me back telling me he would and explained to me that you were not allowed to keep contact with your friends or family outside the academy."

"_He really does care for me so much."_ Mikan thought.

"I don't want to keep you here with me long, they might think I'm taking advantage of the situation. Your friends are in a good mood today." Echizen said.

Mikan laughed and said, "I told them everything, so you don't have to worry now." Then Mikan frowned a little, "… but I couldn't tell the boys."

"That's okay. As long as I could talk to you for a while, even if it is as short as this, I would appreciate it. Please tell your friends thanks." Echizen said then smiled… "And please read ALL the letters I wrote you."

"I will… thanks Echizen!" Mikan replied and she and Echizen stood up approaching their friends.

"We're done talking now. We can leave." Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and stood up and said, "We'll be leaving now."

"Now?! But I'm not done asking questions about you. How will I know more about you." Momo said.

"As if! Hotaru wasn't even answering any of your questions." Sumire said.

Then Momo acted like he was crying and Kikumaru comforting him making Hotaru show a little smile and the girls were surprised about this, Momo saw this since he was peeping in between his fingers.

"Hey! I made her smile!" Momo said. "See?! That's enough for me." Momo continued and looked at Sumire proudly.

"Hmph! You just caught her off guard and your little sweet act." Sumire answered back.

"Still… it came from you… its SWEET!" Momo said smiling and was now escorting Hotaru out with Mikan and Echizen.

"You're really impolite, aren't you?" Kaidoh asked Sumire.

"I'm not talking to you." Sumire said.

"Well, you just did!" Kaidoh asked.

"Ah!! We really have to go! We'll see you guys next time. Thanks for the drinks." Nonoko immediately stood up to avoid another quarrel between Sumire and Kaidoh.

When Nonoko stood up Kikumaru did as well to bring her out. Sumire followed leaving Kaidoh.

"Well… I would really like to talk with you more about cooking. I'm really into that. Thanks for some tips." Anna said.

"No. thanks for having the time to talk to me. It's really hard to find a girl these days who is like you Anna, who has so much passion for cooking." Takashi said.

Anna blushed and stood up, Takashi did the same and escorted her out if the coffee shop.

"Tsk! Bummer!" Kaidoh said who was the only one left seating at the table but he smiled when he thought about Sumire on how they argue.

The girls headed to the train station to go to Mikan's grandpa. They arrived at 6:00pm, just in time for dinner.

"GRANPA?!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, what brings you here?" hugging Mikan. "You just saw me the other time before admitting yourself to Tokyo U."

"Oh that! Well to see you is one thing and the other is about uhm… did you by any chance kept like old letters for me?" Mikan was too shy to ask directly.

"Oh, you mean Echizen's letters? Of course I kept them. He told me to give it to you when I see you but I didn't want to give it to you when you visited me the other time since you were with that Natsume boy and told me he was your boyfriend." Grandpa said laughing.

"Don't joke around grandpa! So you still remember Echizen huh?" Mikan said.

"Of course I do, I like that guy and his father as well." Her grandpa replied.

"Hi Grandpa!" Hotaru came in with the rest of the girls.

"Oh! Hi Hotaru, hi girls! Thanks for accompanying Mikan here" he said while getting the letters at the cabinet.

"It's nice to see you again Grandpa! Is mom and dad taking care of you?" Hotaru asked.

Hotaru's parents decided to live with Mikan's grandfather ever since Mikan ran away and found out that she was also admitted to Alice Academy. Hotaru's parents and Mikan's grandpa decided to have a spare room ready for them when they have the chance to visit.

"Oh yes dear. They will be home soon. All of you have dinner here okay." Grandpa said looking at all the girls and the girls nodded in return.

"Okay grandpa! Find the letters and we'll just stay at our room." Mikan said and kissed her grandpa at the cheeks and Hotaru did the same thing.

"Grandpa! We're home!" Hotau's mom shouted.

"MOM! DAD! I'm here with Mikan and our friends. We're going to have dinner here." Hotaru shouted from their room.

"Come down here right this instance young girl! You could at least greet your parents since we hardly see you! Go down right now, HOTARU IMAI!" her mom shouted.

Hotaru smiled and went down the stairs and hugged her mom and dad. Her mom cried again, again and again every time she sees her.

"Mom! You're crying again! Since I'm at college now, I would visit often okay." Hotaru said looking at her mom then to her dad.

Then her Mom shouted again, "and where is that Mikan? MIKAN SAKURA, are you forgetting something?"

"HAI!" Mikan said laughing and hurriedly went downstairs.

"Hello Unlce! Hello Aunt!" Mikan said and hugged both Hotaru's parents.

"Okay now! That's better. I'll be preparing dinner now. Just introduce your friends later. You girls may go up to your room now." Hotaru's mom said.

"Okay! Thanks mom…" Hotaru said then kissed her and her dad one more time and went upstairs with Mikan.

"MY! MY! Hotaru is now learning to show affection." Hotaru's mother said while leaning on the chest of Hotaru's dad.

After dinner, the girls decided to head back home since it was already getting late and they had to catch the last train ride. Hotaru said goodbye to her parents as well as Mikan.

Mikan hugged his grandfather tightly and said, "I'll miss you again. I'll visit more often okay."

"Yes dear, don't worry about me! Take care of yourself. And by the way, here are the letters."

Her grandpa said handling her bulk of letters tied with a ribbon. "Whatever decision you take, I know you will be happy."

"Grandpa!!" Mikan said blushing.

Then Mikan's grandpa turned to Hotaru and hugged her which Hotaru accepted and Mikan's grandpa said to Hotaru, "Thank You for watching her and if you are worried about Echizen, let me tell you, he is a good boy."

Then Hotaru whispered to Mikan's grandpa, "So is Natsume."

Then Mikan's grandpa smiled.

"You girls take care on your way home okay!" Hotaru's dad said. "Give us a call once you arrive back to your apartment.

"Yes Sir. We will. Thank you for inviting us." Nonoko answered and the rest of the girls nodded.

On the train, Mikan was just staring at the letters and didn't know if it is a good idea to read it or not. "I just might confuse myself and I really hate that kind of felling." Mikan thought then she felt a touch on her shoulder and it was Hotaru, "You will never know your true feelings unless you face them. I'll always be here for you." Hotaru said.

"… and don't forget about us, we'll help you Mikan." Sumire said and Nonoko and Anna nodded smiling.

**Hi guys! This chapter was very long. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Echizen's letters to Mikan and how she will react about it. Please review! Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you again for all your comments and suggestions. I will try to add all your suggestions to my story. Please comment on this chapter. Much Love**

**Chapter 16 – Mikan's Feelings**

The girls arrived back to their apartment at around 9 in the evening.

"We're home" Sumire shouted.

Mochu approached the girls first and kissed Sumire. "The boys are at the balcony"

Hotaru went straight to the balcony and hugged Ruka from the back, "Hmm… I see you guys are drinking again."

"Wha?! Hotaru, you surprised me! Have you eaten dinner already?" Ruka asked facing Hotaru.

"Yup, already did." Hotaru replied.

Soon, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire followed at the balcony except for Mikan.

"Where's Mikan?" asked Natsume

"Oh… yeah… she'll just follow." Nonoko replied.

They were all drinking now and Natsume was wondering why Mikan was taking so long to join them.

"I'll check on Mikan." Hotaru quickly said when she saw Natsume stand. "And by the way, the girls decided to sleep in 1 room today. We'll be using my room so Ruka you can sleep with Natsume tonight."

No one questioned Hotaru's suggestion. _"Hotaru is Hotaru"_ they all thought.

"Can you get some chips as well, Hotaru? I need it when I'm drinking beer." Anna said smiling shyly.

"Hai! Hai! I'll get it with Mikan…" Hotaru said and stood up leaving the crowd.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Koko asked.

Sumire gave a stare at Nonoko meaning… "_Don't you dare tell them that we met with Echizen and his friends and definitely about the letters?" _

"Nothing much…grocery, shopping then we visited Mikan's grandpa and Hotaru's parents, then had dinner and went home straight." Nonoko said as fast as she could without looking at Koko's eyes. _"Damn! I might slip…"_ Nonoko thought.

"I see…" Koko answered. _"Hmm…quick answer"_ Koko thought.

**--- Natsume and Mikan's room ---**

"Mikan?" Hotaru said and knocked.

No response…

"Mikan?" Hotaru repeated it again. "I'm coming in okay?"

No response…

Hotaru hesitated to open the door but eventually she did since she was worrying about Mikan, when she entered the room only a lamp was turned on and saw Mikan sitting at the side of her bed.

"Hey Mikan! Didn't you hear me?" Hotaru was nearly approaching Mikan.

"I'm sorry Hotaru… I just… I… don't know." Mikan answered sadly holding a paper in her hand.

Hotaru knew instantly that Mikan decided to read the first letter.

"I told you to wait, didn't I? I already made plans that the girls will sleep together so you can read them. Don't be stupid enough to read the letters here, Mikan" Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry… I was just so curious about it." Mikan said still looking down.

"Natsume is calling for you. It's a good thing that I stood up before him to get you. We should go now. Explain to me everything later." Hotaru said and pulled Mikan.

"Okay" Mikan replied and went with Hotaru.

**--- At the balcony ---**

Before entering, Hotaru whispered to Mikan, "Be cheerful"

Mikan smiled and said, "Hey! You guys are drinking?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsume replied irritated and took a sip from his beer.

Mikan avoided his comment and took a beer out of the bucket. _"This is not the right time to start with me Natsume."_ Mikan thought.

"You going to drink?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Hmm… Isn't it obvious?" Mikan replied back smiling and took a sip from his beer imitating Natsume earlier.

"Tsk" Natsume answered and hugged Mikan.

"Cheers" Mikan shouted smiling and raised her bottle.

Mikan smiled but Natsume noticed that it was not the smile Mikan usually gives him. It was a smile that she shows everyone. Not the smile she only shows to him.

Mikan was drinking her beer like it was water. Everyone seemed to notice her now since she kept on getting bottle of beers from the fridge to replace the ones she already took from the bucket.

Mikan was supposed to get another bottle but then someone stopped her. She turned around and saw Natsume's hand.

"That's enough!" Natsume said in a low voice but Mikan could feel that his grip tightened.

"_Darn! Here we go again…"_ Mikan thought. "Okay… whatever you say." Mikan sat beside him instead and kissed him on the cheeks then whispered to Natsume, "I'm sorry…"

After a few more drinks… everyone seemed to be quite drunk already…

"I really missed you today…" Natsume said hugging Mikan.

"What was that again?" Mikan asked since she was not listening to Natsume very much at that time.

Natsume stood up and demanded looking at Mikan, "Stand Up!"

"Huh?!" Mikan answered looking confused.

"Are you really proving to everyone that you're an idiot? I told you to stand up! Don't you know what that means?" Natsume said really getting pissed.

Everyone was used to hearing Natsume call Mikan an idiot but this time it sounded different like it really had meaning to it.

"Calm down Natsume!" Mikan said reaching for his hand.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You've been sitting here with me the whole time but your mind is somewhere else!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan couldn't answer him back. "I knew it!" Natsume said and was about to pull Mikan with him inside the house but…

"Natsume calm down" Yuu stood up and reached for Natsume's hand to stop him. He knew Natsume's temper, everyone did. Anna stood up as well holding Yuu's other hand in case something bad would happen she would just pull Yuu away from Natsume.

"Okay everyone! We had a few drinks and everyone seems tired so why don't we call it a day." Sumire said standing up.

"But there are few beers left… lets finish them!" Mochu whined.

Sumire slapped Mochu's back head and said, "If you're not going to listen to me, I swear, you'll never get near me ever again!"

"Whatever!" Mochu said making a high five with Koko.

"Ahem" Nonoko said

"I swear Mochu! From tomorrow on you sleep at the sofa! Got it? Hey Hotaru, I'll go ahead to your room." Sumire said and walked away.

"Oh man!" Mochu said while scratching his head but got himself another beer and smiled to Koko.

"Koko?" Nonoko said.

"But… you guys are going to sleep together. Why can't we guys stay here instead?" Koko whined as well.

"Fine! Sleep at the sofa from now on then as well! Beer Crazy!! Hotaru, I'll go ahead as well." Nonoko said and stormed off.

"It's not really a good idea to drink with girls! They get so hot-tempered." Koko said to Mochu and Ruka.

Hotaru pulled Mikan and said, "Natsume, it's better if you just talk to Mikan tomorrow. I don't think it's a good idea to talk when you both had a drink."

Natsume just sat still and took a beer from the bucket. Ruka stood up and brought Hotaru and Mikan to their room.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ruka. Thanks! We all know Natsume and it was my fault anyway." Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay then. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Ruka said to Hotaru and kissed her on the cheeks. Hotaru nodded and she went inside the room followed by Hotaru.

**--- Back at the balcony ---**

"Uhm… I guess I'm the only girl here. I'll go ahead as well. Goodnight guys. Goodnight Yuu." Anna stood up and went inside. On the way to Ruka and Hotaru's room, Anna caught up with Ruka.

"Hey Anna! I don't know what you guys are up to but Natsume is our friend and you should be by his side in case what I'm feeling is true." Ruka said to Anna.

"I know that Ruka, but I'm not in the position to talk about it with you and probably before getting concerned with Mikan you should be more concerned about your relationship with Hotaru. Don't give Mikan anymore problems and add up to what she already has" Anna said walking away leaving Ruka speechless.

"_Did I talk just that way? Must be the alcohol…"_ Anna thought.

**--- Ruka and Hotaru's Room ---**

"Okay everyone! What a night! Should we start?" Sumire said excitedly.

"I don't know why you should be excited about this. I mean, we should give Mikan her privacy in reading those letters." Nonoko said.

"But…" Sumire replied.

"It's okay guys. You're my closest friends… so I can share the letters with you. The letters are arranged by the date my grandpa received them. I actually read the first letter. We could take turns if you want to." Mikan said.

"Really? I… uhm… you know Mikan, well… we're curious as well." Anna said smiling.

"Well… that's it. We'll take turns!" Hotaru said and continued, "Mikan read the first letter."

"Okay… here it goes…" Mikan took a deep breath and started reading the 1st letter she read earlier.

_Mikan-chan,_

_This will be my first letter to you. I'm sorry if I was not able to write as soon as possible. You see when I just got here, I was being trained immediately and I was so tired since I hardly got a break. I'm still getting familiar with the places here. I probably should get some sleep. I have to wake up at 7 in the morning. _

_I miss you Mikan-chan! I always look at your picture before I go to sleep. Please wait for my next letter._

_Echizen_

"Hmm… that was short... okay it's my turn." Sumire said and took one letter.

_Mikan-chan,_

_I started my first day in school today. We don't have uniforms like we do back there in Japan. How are you catching up? Do they still bully you? If they do, please let me know and I will convince my dad to buy me a plane ticket back there to protect you._

_I miss you Mikan-chan!_

_Echizen_

"My turn…" Hotaru said and took one letter.

_Mikan-chan,_

_Why haven't you written back? I'm really worried about you. I won a match today and I have an interview for a magazine back there in Japan. You can buy one in the local bookstore when it's out. It's called SportsInc. I hope you're well Mikan-chan. I really miss being with you. I met some girls the other day from school. They really piss me off. You're the only girl I'll ever be close with. Again, I miss you Mikan-chan!_

_Please write back._

_Echzien_

_Mikan-chan,_

_Since you didn't write back I decided to write to your grandpa. Luckily, he replied and told me you were at this school called Alice Academy. Your grandpa told me that you were not allowed to receive any letters or any contact from your family or friends outside the academy. That must pretty suck right but I know you're a strong person and you shine most to other girls, for me that is. I know I won't be getting any reply from you but I'll keep my promise Mikan. I'll keep on writing. I miss you…_

_Echizen_

**After reading several letters…**

"I bet Echizen felt sad during those times. I mean, not one word from you Mikan. Are you okay Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's continue…" Mikan said.

_Mikan,_

_By now you should have received a lot of letters from me although I was able to write to you only 1 letter for the past 2 years, I'm really sorry for that. I was really focused on my training and I had no time… really no time to write to you even if I wanted to. It's been so many years Mikan. I wonder what you look like right now. I guess you have forgotten me right? I hope not. I'll be returning to Japan next week and I'll try to research about that school of yours. I really want to see you. By the way, I'll teach you a new English word today. The word is "Fiancée" that means you're my girl and we'll get married soon. So you're my Fiancée. --- Echizen_

"aww… that was sweet… "Sumire said.

"So… I'm his _Fiancée…" _Mikan said and felt her heart beating faster.

"yeah! Imagine all the efforts…" Nonoko said. "Okay let's continue…"

**After reading several letters…**

"I'm beginning to like that Echizen guy…BUT Natsume is still of course No.1" Sumire said smiling.

"_Hmm… me too!"_ Mikan thought.

"Okay… last 2 letters! Finally!" Hotaru said

_**Mikan,**_

_**I was invited at Alice Academy by a professor named Narumi. He looks gay by the way. I saw my Fiancée… I saw you Mikan but it seems you don't remember me. At first it didn't matter. I was just so happy to see you although I tried to hide it. You also love tennis, I could teach you and we could be together all the time and as I have heard you are planning to go to Tokyo U. as well. I'm really glad Mikan. It's like we're really destined to be together. I wanted to tell you right away that it was me, but I saw you with someone else… someone that was suppose to be me instead. I really want you to be happy Mikan. Even when we were little, I just wanted to make you happy. It seems you are now and to tell you honestly I'm suffering. Suffering that I love you too much. I don't know if I'll be able to be with you… I don't know if you'll let me love you… I hope you remember me, Mikan. I'll try to help myself from telling you about me but when the time comes that I could no longer restrain myself from telling you… I hope you accept me. I have loved you for so long. I've never loved anyone else. You are my Fiancée. ---Echizen.**_

"Kawaii… Look here Mikan, Echizen included the picture the two of you took when you made a pact." Anna squealed.

"SShhh… You're being too loud. The boys might hear. Its only 2 in the morning. I bet they're still up." Nonoko said.

"Okay then…. Last letter…" Sumire said.

_**Mikan,**_

_**Please come back to me. I love you… -Echizen**_

"AWWW!!!" Sumire shouted and Nonoko tagged her. "I can't help it. The last letter was short but really really sweet!"

Mikan just smiled and was just looking at the picture of them two at the sandbox.

"How do you feel?" Hotaru asked then Anna, Nonoko and Sumire became quiet and was waiting for Mikan's reaction.

"I… ah… definitely confused although I know for myself that I love Natsume very much. I just have to be with… Natsume." Mikan answered but was still looking at the picture.

"I don't think you're sure of your answer Mikan… but it takes time to know who you really want to be with. It's not a question about who you love most. Both of them are different." Hotaru said.

"I know… but right now, I belong to Natsume and I shouldn't love anyone else besides him." Mikan said then continued, "I'll talk to Echizen about it."

"So that's it then… Let's all get some rest!" Anna said.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Mikan said hugging everyone.

"_**Mikan… you're lying… I just know…"**_ Hotaru thought.

**Okay guys! Please review and comment... Thanks guys! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: Hi guys! Thanks again for your reviews… it really makes me more eager to write the following chapter sooner. As I have said previously, I will try to include all your suggestions in my story… Thanks again guys! Much love**

**Chapter 17 – 3 wishes**

Natsume couldn't sleep very well that night. He keeps on remembering the hug between Echizen and Mikan. Also, how the girls try to protect Mikan from something. "What's going on…? Am I losing Mikan?" Natsume thought.

A lecture at Tokyo University seems ordinary for the Alice Academy students. They have learned mostly about everything since the government wanted them to be the unknown advance students.

"Finally, last period…" Mikan whispered who was sitting beside Natsume. Natsume has not spoken to her since this morning. Luckily, Echizen was not in class since he had practice for the upcoming University Tournament which he was always excused for.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Mikan asked Natsume. Natsume remained silent. Mikan was getting irritated. She called once more but no response. She had had it.

"Nat-su-me!" Mikan shouted in class interrupting the professor.

"Ms. Sakura, is there something you would like to speak with Mr. Hyuuga that you would like to share with our class?" the professor asked.

Mikan stood up and bowed to her professor and said, "I'm sorry Sir. Please go on with your discussion." When Mikan sat down she looked at Natsume who smirked.

"Oh… I see… Back to your old self huh?!" Mikan whispered to Natsume then pinched his left ear really hard which made Natsume say, "Oi!" loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Sakura! Please step outside and settle whatever matters you have and just come back to class after you have straighten out whatever that is. You two are really disturbing the whole class. Now, please step outside." The professor said.

Natsume and Mikan began packing their things and left the classroom.

"I'm going home and you?" Natsume asked.

"Definitely going with you…" Mikan said hugging Natsume's arm.

"Tsk… whatever!" Natsume grunted.

"You're still mad aren't you?" Mikan stopped walking.

Natsume stopped then faced Mikan, "I'm not mad Mikan." Natusme was now walking towards Mikan, "Is there something bothering you? You know you could always talk to me… just like old times, though now I'm your boyfriend."

"Alright then… I'll tell you everything. Let go home and I'll show you something." Mikan said and walked ahead of Natsume. _"Just be honest Mikan then you will know what to do."_ She thought to herself.

**--- At the apartment ---**

"Here, read all the letters… it's already in order, don't just choose any letter or you wouldn't understand." Mikan said handling the letters to Natsume.

"I'll be cooking dinner now, so just stay here and I'll get back to you, okay?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Sure… No problem, seems like I'll be reading the whole night." Natsume said slumping on the bed.

"Not really. Some letters are really short." Mikan said leaving the room.

**--- Kitchen ---**

"It's really making me nervous… Did I just do the right thing?" Mikan asked herself.

She was now placing the table when she heard someone come in the front door. "Who is it?" Mikan shouted.

"It's just us Mikan…" Hotaru came in with Ruka.

"Aren't you quite early to be home?" Mikan asked while stirring the pasta she was boiling.

"Nope not at all… we got scolded as well because we tried to copy your act a while ago and it worked." Hotaru said helping Mikan out with the sauce which made Mikan laugh.

"Hey Mikan! Where's Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Oh… he's in our room. By the way Hotaru, did you tell Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Of course not." Hotaru replied.

"Tell me what?" Ruka asked

"Well, if you want to know, you can join Natsume reading the letters." Mikan said.

"What letters?" Ruka said.

"Just go up will you? Then Mikan can explain everything after" Hotaru said.

"Alright! Do you have your menstruation today? You're so hot-tempered." Ruka said teasing Hotaru leaving the kitchen.

"You really piss me off sometimes Ruka!" Hotaru shouted

"Yeah sure! If you say so…" Ruka shouted back.

Then Hotaru smiled.

"Hey Hotaru! You're finally able to show a little emotion. I'm really happy for the both of you. Just a couple of weeks ago, you had your problem with Ruka. It just amazes me how you can fix it without doubt." Mikan said still stirring on the pasta.

"Yeah well, it's thanks to you and of course Ruka and I guess our friends but to tell you honestly we're still in the stage of rekindling our relationship." Hotaru said simply then continued, "So you decided to tell Natsume?"

"Rekindling? Haha… Hotaru… you're really changing… Yup, it's the right thing to do anyway. Just be completely honest with him and to everyone." Mikan said.

"Hey Natsume! Are you fine with all these? I mean I never thought that Echizen had a past with Mikan." Ruka said.

"Are you?" Natsume said calmly.

"Am I what?" Ruka stood up.

"Are you fine with all these? Same as your question?" Natsume replied who stood up as well and hand all the letters to Ruka.

"Look, what I said before, you don't have to worry about it. I promised to Hotaru that I would be with her and only her. I just needed more time to forget my feelings with Mikan." Ruka defended himself.

Natsume was just looking at the window and said, "Are you sure? You really want to let go of your feelings for Mikan?"

"I don't see the logic here Natsume. This is not about me. In case you have forgotten it's about Echizen Ryoma. Don't you think Mikan is confused now?" Ruka said.

Natsume looked at Ruka and said, "I know that… After all these years of loving her silently and now that I have her…"

Natsume was cut off when Mikan entered the room with Hotaru…

"… and now that you have, you will never lose me… ever again." Mikan continued what Natsume mentioned earlier. "… uhm… I mean… that is… if you want me to." Mikan said shyly.

"You're really still an idiot…" Hotaru said then she pushed Mikan to Natsume then Hotaru thought to herself, _"Mikan… you shouldn't have rushed your decision. This could be worse but then again I couldn't stop you from saying it." _

Natsume catches her and hugged her tightly then Mikan felt a tear landed on her shoulder. "I promise I'll fix this, Natsume…" Mikan said then thought to herself, _"I just hope I could."_

"Okay… that's enough! It's time for dinner…" Hotaru said pulling Ruka. "…and again let me tell you Ruka Nogi… you piss me off sometimes"

"Hmm… is that so?!" then Ruka hugged Hotaru from her back then carried her down stairs bridal style. "_Thanks Ruka… for trying… I'm also trying my best_…" Hotaru thought while just looking at her boyfriend's face.

"You okay man?" Momo asked Echizen. Echizen just took his racket and did some swings instead of answering Momo.

Echizen has not been attending class lately. Not attending class was not a problem anyway… he was always being excused as long as it was for training. He's been practicing harder than before. All his friends knew that he was doing all this to give Mikan some time to think and not to let the situation get to him… after all, he did not want to cause any trouble for her. He wanted her to make her own decision without confusing her.

"No-noko!" Kikumaru shouted and waived to the rest of the girls. As soon as Momo heard this he quickly looked at Kikumaru's way and of course he was hoping to see Hotaru.

Takashi and Kikumaru went straight to Nonoko and Anna and asked them for a drink. Nonoko and Anna agreed since they both knew they were not really good at playing tennis.

The rest of the girls reached the tennis court and also had tennis outfits… "Kawaii… Hotaru!" Momo said and approached Hotaru. "What brings you to our training?"

"Obviously, as you can see… we're wearing this stupid outfit… do you think we would just walk around the school wearing this?" Hotaru replied with no emotion.

"Ahehehe… Ne, Hotaru… you just got here and you're being mean to me again." Momo said pouting. "Oh… Hi Mikan! It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Momo… Uhm… can I speak to Echizen?" Mikan said but there was no need to call on Echizen since he was on his way to approach them.

"We would like to play… doubles?" Sumire said.

"Tsk… do you know how?" Kaidoh said appearing in front of Sumire.

"Oh… I didn't realize you exist…" Sumire replied.

"Why don't we just settle this by having a match?" Kaidoh said.

"Don't underestimate me or any of my girls here… you might just eat your words…" Sumire replied.

"Oh really? Why don't we make a bet?" Kaidoh said.

"Tss… Fine! If I win, you'll be my slave for a week…" Sumire said really getting annoyed.

"And if I win?" Kaidoh said smiling devilishly…

"Your choice… as if I'll let you have a choice anyway… Pick your partner and I'll pick mine… Same bet applies to our partner." Sumire said.

"Alright then… Momo, get ready!" Kaidoh said seriously and walked to the other side of the court.

"_This is interesting…"_ Momo thought then he heard Sumire call for Hotaru… _"We'll definitely have to win…" _

"Why do you have to drag me in your stupid pride game?" Hotaru said walking side by side with Sumire.

"Hotaru… please… I am begging you… we have to win!" Sumire said dragging Hotaru.

"Do you actually know that those guys are actually professionals?" Hotaru said.

"I know… but that Kaidoh guy really pisses me off." Sumire said who was tying her shoelace.

"Hey Hotaru! I just want to remind you that their bet applies to us as well." Momo shouted to the other side of the court smiling.

Hotaru smiled sarcastically and said… "You don't have to remind me" …. And so their match began.

**---THE FIRST WISH---**

"Mikan…" Echizen said who was now standing face-to-face with Mikan.

"Hi… Are you willing to grant me 3 wishes today?" Mikan asked diretly.

"3 wishes? What's up with that?" Echizen replied.

_**---Flashback---**_

"Natsume, I have a favor to ask you." Mikan asked Natsume.

"What is it?" Natsume faced Mikan and hugged her and Mikan hugged back.

"I need you to allow me to see Echizen… just for a couple of days. I need to explain some things to him." Mikan said.

"I know… I understand… But, I'll only give you 3 days. Would that be enough?" Natsume asked Mikan holding her chin.

"That would be enough. Thank you!" Mikan replied then gave Natsume a passionate kiss.

_**--- End of Flashback ---**_

Mikan pass up to Echizen's reply and started to declare her 1st wish, "My first wish would be, play a tennis match with me?" Mikan asked Echizen.

"Is this what you came for?" Echizen asked as well.

"Don't answer my question with a question as well." Mikan smiled at him. "Do you want to or not?"

Echizen smiled and said, "Of course… whatever you want." Echizen escorted Mikan to the other side of the court where Hotaru, Sumire, Momo and Kaidoh was playing.

"Are you sure you want to have a match with me?" Echizen said… "It doesn't mean that since you're a girl and my fiancée' I would go easy on you…" he said teasing Mikan.

"Who said I was a no match to play with you?" Mikan answered back smiling devilishly. _"3 days… that's all I've got to be with you… to make you happy."_ Mikan thought.

"Hmmm… I never said you were a no match for me… you will always be a match for me." Echizen said which made Mikan blush and the two started playing.

"Hey! You're not playing fair!" Sumire shouted who was really very tired from all the running.

"Idiot! I just told you they're professionals…" Hotaru said who was desperately trying to return the shot.

"Waah!!! I feel like crying!" Sumire whined.

"Just shut up and try your best to return the ball." Hotaru said.

"But no matter how hard we return the ball, they just return it back to us… even harder" Sumire said.

"What's going on here?" Tezuka asked who was the captain of the tennis team of Tokyo U.

"I believe they are having a match with the new girls." Inui said then shouted to Hotaru, Sumire, Momo and Kaidoh, "To add to your bet, whoever loses will have to drink my special energy drink."

"It's just an energy drink… what could be worse than this bet we're having?" Sumire shouted.

Momo and Kaidoh laughed then looked at eachother and thought of the same thing, "_we really now have to win this time no matter what."_

"Hmm… this is actually the first time I've seen Echizen in high spirits and also happy being with a girl." Tezuka said and Inui just nodded.

"Damn you Echizen! I'm a girl for crying out loud." Mikan shouted who was also desperately trying to return every shot she could.

"You're really cute when your mad… do you know that?" Echizen shouted back laughing.

"I'm not falling for that line… I'm not going to get beaten up easily!" Mikan shouted back who was also laughing. _"I'm really having fun!"_ she thought.

"Damn!" Sumire shouted.

The game was over and they lost. Hotaru and Sumire were sitting on the bench beside their court and were really really dead beat.

Inui was now approaching Hotaru and Sumire holding 2 glasses of his energy drink. Momo and Kaidoh ran to their side as well.

"Wait!" Momo shouted. "Before you accept that drink, we would just like to make it clear that whatever happens, you would still need to fulfill the bet. Got it?"

"Smart-ass! Don't worry… we always keep our words." Hotaru said.

Hotaru and Sumire drank the energy drink as a sign of their defeat and as soon as they were able to drink it the 3 boys stood surprised.

"Is that all?" Sumire smirked. "This drink is no other different to what Nonoko has been giving us. Trying different potions… uh… I mean ingredients."

Inui left them speechless_… "Hmm… who is this Nonoko girl? I can't seem to remember?"_ he thought

"Awww… You girls are really different from the other girls. That's why I like you so much Hotaru…and you're really cute." Momo hugged Hotaru like a kid.

"Ewww!!! You're really very open to your feelings Momo. Stay away from me… now; let's get on with it… what will be your choice?" Hotaru said standing up facing to Momo_. "Hmm… I never realized that he actually looks cute and really tall." Hotaru thought._

"That's easy… Spend the whole day with me tomorrow. Meet me here at 9am." Momo said not even waiting for Hotaru's answer. "You can't say NO by the way. A deal is a deal. JaNe!"

"And you?" Sumire asked Kaidoh this time…

"Same like Momo, Spend the whole day with me tomorrow, although we'll be going to a different place with them. Meet me here as well at 9am and… You can't say NO by the way. A deal is a deal. JaNe!" Kaidoh said walking away leaving Sumire speechless.

"Tss… Athletes!" Hotaru and Sumire shouted and looked at each other and laughed. They both agreed that they had a great time.

"Waahh!! I'm so worn-out!" Mikan said who was now lying down on the court.

Echizen went to her side and lied down beside her… "So… what's your second wish?" Echizen asked.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Mikan said facing Echizen now.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" Echizen asked.

"I'll let you know tomorrow. Meet me here at around… uhm… 9am?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know what you're up to but I'm really happy being with you and I would take all the chances I've got to be with you, so, whatever you're planning to do, I'll just agree to it. I'll see you tomorrow at 9." Echizen stood up and offered a hand to Mikan. Mikan accepted and Echizen pulled Mikan up.

"Thanks! Well then, that's it. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Mikan said and hurriedly went to the girls.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Mikan said and sat beside Natsume for breakfast.

"Hey Hotaru and Sumire… Why are you dressed up this early? Do we have a class?" Mikan asked.

"I don't think we do have extra curricular activities today. I mean, we all took the same classes so definitely it's the same schedule. I'm positive that it's a free day for us" Yuu said while thinking.

"Ano… well you see… I had a bet with some guys from school yesterday together with Hotaru…" Sumire explained when Hotaru interrupted…

"I… uhm… I just want to make this clear that I was only dragged by Sumire." Hotaru quickly said and sat down.

"You said you were going to accompany Mikan to talk to Echizen yesterday and while Mikan talks to Echizen… you were supposed to just play tennis while waiting for her." Mochu said

"Well… uh… that's what we did actually. We... Uh... Played tennis… however there is this guy who keeps on really pestering me every time I see him and I somehow made a bet with him. Well… to cut the story short we lost and the bet was to spend the whole day with him. That guy is Kaidoh Kaoru, one of the regulars from the tennis team of Tokyo U." Sumire said looking down.

"What?! You made this kind of bet with a guy? So you think you're all that since you're getting a chance to date a tennis player? Damn! I can't believe you. Why do you have so much pride in yourself? You think you can do everything. Reality check Sumire, you're not perfect." Mochu said angrily.

No one could butt in to their conversation since they all saw how Mochu acted. Mochu was always the silent type in terms of the relationship he had with Sumire. He was doing this kind of act since he know Sumire's personality and only he at that time could be the one to understand her so when Mochu shouted, no one dared to cut him off.

"Did you have the same bet, Hotaru and if so what's his name?" Ruka asked in a composed voice.

"Yes…He's name is Momo Takeshi, also a regular member of the tennis team." Hotaru answered him straightly.

Ruka was now pissed and stood up and said, "Are you craving for that much attention just because I couldn't give you what you want?"

Mikan felt guilty somehow since she was the one who needed to go to the tennis court at school yesterday so she stood up and said, "I'm sorry Mochu and Ruka. It's my fault. I was the one, who invited them to accompany me to the tennis court after classes. Please don't get mad at them."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Mikan, it was their act of doing that kind of bet not yours." Ruka said calmly.

"_You're right, Ruka…Maybe I am craving for attention which obviously you're not ready to give._" Hotaru thought then said, "If you have nothing more to say, Sumire and I will be leaving now." Hotaru dragged Sumire who was also close to tears but both of them were trying to stop themselves from crying.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said sadly.

"Are you coming Mikan? You also have to meet up with Echizen right? What a coincidence? Same time like us… MAYBE WE'RE REALLY A MATCH FOR THOSE TENNIS PLAYERS!" Hotaru shouted so loud, she couldn't keep her anger anymore that made them go speechless and stormed out of the room followed by Sumire.

"Natsume… I have to go as well." Mikan said sadly then Natsume grabbed her wrist in front of their friends then Natsume said, "See what mess you're putting to the group?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan snapped back. "Let me go"

Natsume tightened the grip more which made their friends see Mikan was now in pain.

"Natsume!! That's enough. Let go of her." Ruka shouted and continued, "This is not Mikan's fault. It was their choice not Mikan's."

Natsume let go of Mikan and as soon as he let go, Mikan rushed outside.

Natsume turned to Ruka and said, "Are you really pushing it Ruka? Do you really know what you want?"

"That's enough Natsume…" Mochu said

"What you said to Sumire was much worse than what Natsume said to Mikan." Koko answered back.

"Are you picking a fight, Koko? This doesn't concern you! Ruka and I have enough problems. You don't need to give us another one." Mochu said.

"Nonoko, please go to our room and bring Anna. I don't think you'd be glad to see this." Koko said coolly.

"But.." Nonoko said but was interrupted by Yuu, "Just please follow what Koko said. Anna be with Nonoko first."

"But I have something to tell you guys as well!" Nonoko shouted this time.

All of the boys turned to Nonoko who was beside Anna.

"Ahehehe… Ano… I know this is not the right time to tell you this Koko but I was invited for a dinner party tonight. Anna has been invited as well and we decided to go." Nonoko said nervously. "Right, Anna?"

Anna smiled at Yuu and said, "Well you know… I wanted to attend since one of our schoolmates owns a sushi bar and he would be teaching me for free."

"Him? Schoolmate?" Yuu asked facing Anna

"Yeah… Him, Takashi... and he's also from Tokyo U. although he's a year ahead of us and uhm…" Anna said nervously continues… "Also from the tennis team."

"And Nonoko, would you mind to explain or even just give a little information about the person who invited you for dinner?" Koko asked.

"Ah… well… he's name is Kikumaru… You've met him already. You know the cooking oil guy? And… Also from the tennis team." Nonoko said making sure to say the "tennis team" fast.

"Oh! So all the girls are going out with a tennis team member! Are you making me crazy? This is the first time my head and mind had a rest because I don't have my alice but Nonoko, you're giving me a headache. You dare to bring that up now when you know we're already in the middle of something?" Koko said now irritated at Nonoko.

"Well… There's nothing wrong with going out with friends. I don't see why you shouldn't allow me." Nonoko said making a cute pout

"Do you want me to allow you just because you're being cute? Just leave me alone first. Do whatever you want." Koko said in disbelief.

"Alright then, thanks Koko!" Nonoko said and kissed Koko then went to Anna… "Okay, it's your turn now."

"Ahehehe… you make is seem so easy." Anna said then turned to Yuu… "Yuu, I know you're the kindest person, most understanding of all men. Please allow me, you're ever loyal girlfriend?" Anna said making a cute smile and hugged Yuu.

"It's not funny Anna. Do whatever you want as well. It's you're decision." Yuu said.

"Really?! Okay! Thanks!" Anna hugged him tighter and went to Nonoko upstairs.

"See Natsume?! This isn't Mikan's fault. It was their own decision. Ruka is right." Mochu said continuing were they left off.

"That's because both of you are giving yourselves some problem. Right Ruka? You should actually know where you stand with Mikan." Natsume said sarcastically.

"I may just be a friend to Mikan and as a friend; I'm just protecting Mikan from you." Ruka said sarcastically as well who was about to walk away when Natsume grabbed Ruka by his shirt and Natsume said, "You don't have the right to protect her."

"That's enough! All of you!" Yuu shouted. "Are you guys out of your minds? This is not our (boys) problem. Let's just leave it to the girls. The more we act this way the more we're pushing the girls to rebel on us. In the first place, I don't even know what I did to Anna for her to be excited to go on a sushi bar with this sushi bar owner. I don't even know where that sushi bar is." Yuu said having a sad face.

"How could you say it's not our problem when we're in a point those jerks (Tennis team players) are meeting up with our girls in front of our faces" Mochu said.

"Look guys, in the end, the decision will be based on the girls not on us." Yuu said leaving the room.

"Ruka… I'm sorry!" Natsume said.

"I'm sorry to Natsume." Ruka said.

"I'm sorry Koko. Shouldn't have let my anger get to you." Mochu said.

"I understand man. I'm sorry too." Koko said.

The guys decided that later tonight they would just eat out and drink since not one of their girlfriends was around with them.

**Note: Phew… That was super long! Thanks guys for reading this chapter. Next chapter… Mikan's 2****nd**** Wish. Same old, please review and comment.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:**** xxGAG, okaix, Little Kittie Angel, pinkstarpatricia, ladalada, Leenstarz, melissa1995, skl gal anix, Dooti, purplish024, koolasapixels, midnightblue123, Akina Suzuki, Anime Addicted018, dbzgtfan2004 and nastya217… thanks! Thanks! Thanks! ) --- To all new readers, please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 18 – Second Wish**

Hotaru, Mikan and Sumire left their apartment earlier than expected. It was only 8 in the morning and they were already at school.

Mikan was walking behind Hotaru and Sumire when Hotaru suddenly stops walking making Mikan bump herselt to Hotaru's back.

"Hotaru, what's the big idea?" Mikan said scratching her back.

Sumire laughed at the scene, the Hotaru and then Mikan.

"We're really such a pain, aren't we?" Sumire said sitting on the bench at the tennis court. They have finally arrived at their meeting place.

"What are we going to do?" Mikan asked who was rubbing off the pain on her wrist. Hotaru saw what Mikan was doing and asked, "Did he hurt you again?"

"I don't know… I guess so… Maybe, if this is what you call hurt." Mikan said sadly showing them her bruised wrist. "At least this is all he ever does to me rather than pushing me or really literally hitting me. If you know what I mean."

"I was quite surprise with Ruka and Mochu. Didn't expect they would react this way. I just couldn't stop my anger from that time and I just had to walk out of the room so I didn't see what Natsume did to you." Hotaru said just looking far away.

"Hmm… so did me… I mean I can't imagine Mochu say such things. I really got hurt telling me I'm all that and I have so much pride for myself. I mean haven't I proven to everyone that I have changed. We're not 10 anymore. Maybe up to now Mochu thinks he is the only person in the world who could love me for who I am." Sumire said. "He's really challenging me. Maybe I should break up with him."

"I was thinking of breaking up with Ruka as well since I'm really tired of waiting for Ruka. I know I told him that I would agree to our relationship even if he still is trying to forget someone else but maybe I was wrong to decide on that since now he thinks I'm craving too much for his attention." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Sumire and said, "You are not the person Mochu mentioned. You actually care for your friends and very sweet, other people just don't see it." Then Mikan faced Hotaru, "…and you're not an attention seeker. You never were. Ruka is just too blind to see that now. Do you girls get it now? Don't rush making decisions."

Hotaru laughed and said, "As if you didn't rush in making your decision? I mean obviously you're confused but you chose the easy way out. You should also think about it more Mikan. I would like to break-up with Ruka so that he would have time to think and feel what is like to not have me. In the meantime I can also see if I could be with someone else."

"Yeah Mikan, Hotaru's right since I'll do the same with Mochu. He's not the only guy in this world who could love me!" Sumire said.

"I know that… I thought of breaking up with Natsume as well. We all have the same idea, breaking-up, but it's really the hardest thing for us to do." Mikan said.

"We just have to do it but right now all we have to do is have fun and enjoy the day." Sumire said.

Just then a young boy approached the girls and asked, "May I know who Hotaru Imai is?"

Hotaru bent down and said, "That would be me young boy. May I know your name and why you're looking for me?"

"My name is Kai. My aniki (older brother) sent me to give you this and also you should follow me." The young boy said handling Hotaru a bouquet of flowers.

Hotaru accepted the flowers and asked, "And may I know who your aniki is?"

"My aniki's name is Momoshiro Takeshi." The young boy replied.

Hotaru smiled and faced Sumire and Mikan saying, "Guess my date has arrived. I'll see you guys at home." Then Hotaru took the boy's hand letting the young boy lead the way.

When Sumire faced the other direction she saw Kaidoh approaching.

"He's here." Sumire said then stood up. "Good Morning Kaidoh"

"Hmm… change of attitude?" Kaidoh smiled. "Good Morning Sumire and Mikan."

Sumire just smiled at him and Mikan said to Kaidoh, "Well you guys should get going now. No more fights for today, okay? Please take care of Sumire."

"Of course" Kaidoh said and ushered Sumire to walk to the other direction he was pointing to. Sumire turned back and waived goodbye to Mikan.

In a matter of few minutes, Echizen arrived as well.

"Mikan, waited long?" Echizen asked.

Mikan checked her watch, exactly 9am, "No not at all. Just in time." Said Mikan smiling then grabbed Echizen's arm and said. "Come on! Let's go… we have a lot of things to do."

"Okay! Okay!" Echizen said laughing.

**--- Momo and Hotaru's date---**

Hotaru was just being pulled by the young boy outside the school and was heading to the park. Hotaru was getting excited since Ruka never did surprise her.

"We're here…" the young boy said.

They were standing at the middle of the park and Hotaru was now looking for Momo. _"Where is that idiot?"_ Hotaru thought then smiled to herself.

"You look even prettier when you smile…" A voice Hotaru suddenly heard and when she turned around, there was Momo who was carrying his little brother.

"Hi Hotaru!" Momo said, "I'm sorry if I had to drag my little bro into this, he visited me yesterday and now we have to bring him home. Would that be okay?"

Hotaru smiled and looked at the young boy, "Of course."

"Aniki… I called mom yesterday and I told her you had a date with your girlfriend today and I told her you were going to bring her along. She wants to meet your girlfriend. Mom said to have lunch with her at home." The young boy said which made Momo really embarrassed and turned red.

"Ahhahaa… you see Kai, she's not my girlfriend but I like her… really really like her, right Hotaru?" Momo said facing Hotaru.

"Idiot!" Hotaru said smiling. "_I can't help not to smile at all._" Hotaru thought.

**--- Kaidoh and Sumire's date---**

"So where are we going?" Sumire asked.

"Well, do you know a certain brand named MKS?" Kaidoh asked Sumire.

"Of course! MKS has all the coolest clothes, shoes and accessories ever! It's one of the leading brands here in Japan." Sumire said excitedly then looked confused and asked Kaidoh, "Why do you ask?"

Kaidoh smiled and said, "Great! I'm glad you like MKS! Just follow me."

Kaidoh and Sumire arrived to their destination around 9:45am. Kaidoh reached for his cell phone and called someone. After 10mins, a car fetched them to the bus stop.

"Hey Kaidoh! Where are we heading to? And whose car is this?" Sumire asked.

"Sir Kaidoh, we have arrived." The driver said.

Sumire looked surprised and repeated what the driver said, "Sir kaidoh?"

Kaidoh laughed and told Sumire…" Relax. Come on! I hope you like my surprise."

Kaidoh went down the car first then assisted Sumire going out of the car. When Sumire went out she saw a mansion located right in front of her.

"Ah Kaidoh, are we in the right place?" Sumire asked tugging Kaidoh's shirt.

A sophisticated girl, age around her twenties, shouted so loud running and said, "Kaidoh-chan!" then hugged Kaidoh when she reached him. "Don't you miss your big sisiter?"

"Stop it! I brought someone Kaidee" Kaidoh said pulling Sumire beside him.

"Oh… I'm sorry to be rude. Kaidoh has never brought anyone here at our home. Please feel welcome and you're really very pretty." Kaidee said.

"Good Morning. Nice to meet you. My name is Sumire." Sumire blushed bowing to Kaidoh's sister.

"Don't be so formal. I'm Kaidee. Kaidoh's older sister but he never treated me one." Kaidee said looking at Kaidoh playing a hurt face.

"So, what business do you have here? You hardly go home to this house anyway!" Kaidee said.

"I want you to give her the best dress that you have?" Kaidoh said simply.

"Hmm… is that so? Is my little brother asking a favor from his big sis?" Kaidee said teasing Kaidoh.

"Very funny! Call it whatever… just do what I say." Kaidoh said.

Sumire looked confuse since Kaidee was dragging her to a room. Kaidoh followed.

"Okay! Close your eyes." Kaidee said to Sumire then winking at Kaidoh. Sumire followed.

"Now, open!" Kaidoh said to Sumire.

Sumire couldn't believe it when she opened her eyes. She has always dreamed of becoming a fashion designer. Inside the room were a big stage and a whole lot of wardrobe you could choose from.

"Kaidoh…" was the only word she mentioned. Kaidoh returned a smile.

"Okay! Let us start! Kaidoh… you'll be the one and only watcher." Kaidee said.

Kaidoh turned to Sumire and said, "It will be my pleasure. Now go and have fun!"

**--- Momo and Hotaru's Date---**

Momo, Hotaru and Kai reached at Momo's house.

"You must be Hotaru?" Momo's mom said hugging Hotaru.

Hotaru was shocked at this but was able to reply the hug and smiled.

"Such very pretty and fine lady. No wonder my son fell for you. It's actually the first time Momo paid attention to girls. Usually it was tennis… friends… tennis… friends." Momo's mom said.

"Mom! Stop it! We just dropped off Kai here. We'll be leaving." Momo said pulling Hotaru.

"But… But… I thought Kai already told you that I would fix lunch for all us… especially for Hotaru." Momo's mom said.

"We'll join you next time, right Hotaru?" Momo said

Hotaru thought to herself that this was the first time a guy actually introduced her to his family. The first time she met Ruka's parents was only be accident and Ruka never told his parents about her. It was Mikan who his parents always talk about.

"Don't be so rude Momo. Ms. Takashi, we'll be glad to stay for lunch." Hotaru said smiling facing Momo's mom.

"Oh! I already liked you when Momo was talking about you on the phone but I like you even more now." Momo's mom said. Hugged Hotaru again and pulled her from Momo and said, "Come… help me in the kitchen."

**---Mikan and Echizen---**

Mikan decided to take Echizen to their old hometown.

"It's a good thing you thought about this trip Mikan. I really want to see Grandpa and thank him for keeping my letters for you. We might see some of our old classmates as well." Echizen said on the bus.

Mikan sat beside Echizen on the bus. Echizen fell asleep on the way and the only thing Mikan could do was stare at him. Echizen suddenly woke up and saw Mikan staring. He stared back, gave a small smile and said, "Is something wrong with my face?"

Mikan laughed and cups Echizen's cheeks and said, "You really have your way of making me smile though I'm depressed. If only I met you first."

Echizen's smile slowly faded and faced the other direction just looking outside the window and said, "I guess the real situation hasn't sink in to you yet Mikan. I just want to correct your last statement… I met you first before Natsume."

After that conversation, no one said a word. When they arrived, Mikan faced Echizen and said, "It's true what you said earlier but when I went to Alice Academy my life changed. As if we were required to start a new life. We were somehow controlled in a way. I'm sorry for saying that. Let's just forget the conversation we had earlier and let's just enjoy this day together."

Echizen took her hand and started to walk. They were now walking hand in hand. For Mikan that reaction meant that Echizen agreed on her suggestion and that made her feel at ease with Echizen.

Echizen and Mikan met up with her grandfather. They had lunch and had tea as well. Mikan's grandpa was enjoying the company of Echizen after so many years apart. Mikan just knew that Echizen was also writing to Mikan's grandpa to check on his health. She was really touched with what Echizen did. Soon, Mikan told her grandpa that they had other things to do so they had to leave.

"So what other things do we have to do?" Echizen asked Mikan.

Just then Mikan jumped at Echizen's back and said, "Just follow my direction and you'll know soon." Mikan said smiling.

"Tsk… do you know how heavy you are?" Echizen said smirking.

Mikan blushed then said, "Fine. Put me down."

"No, I won't!" Echizen said selfishly and started following Mikan's direction.

They reached at their old school playground and Echizen teased Mikan telling her, "Aren't we too old to play?"

Mikan pokes Echizen and said, "Idiot." Then she took out a picture from her purse.

"Remember this?" Mikan said giving the picture to Echizen.

Echizen gave a sigh and said, "How can I forget? This picture always reminded me that I have a girlfriend back home waiting for me." "_I guess I was wrong_" he thought to himself.

Mikan sat the sandbox decided not to comment on what Echizen said then Echizen did the same thing. He returned the picture and Mikan took out a camera. "Let's take another picture."

Echizen took the camera from Mikan and Mikan positioned herself. Echizen counted 1 to 3 then when it was time to take the picture, Echizen hugged Mikan and he pressed the click button.

Mikan giggled then stopped when she saw Echizen looking serious. "What's wrong?" she asked tugging his shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Echizen said.

"Doing what?" Mikan asked playing with the sand but she actually knew what he meant.

"What's with the 3 wishes?" Echizen answered.

"It was a request or rather a favor I asked from Natsume if I could see you. You see, I told him everything, about our past." Mikan said without hesitating and not looking at Echizen.

"I see. So he already knows. And in return for that favor you asked?" Echizen asked holding Mikan's shoulder directing her to face him.

This time, Mikan looked at Echizen with teary eyes and said, "Not to see you again."

Echizen didn't know what to say after hearing that but he did what his heart told him to do. He hugged Mikan so tightly which Mikan accepted and which made Mikan even cry harder.

"Don't cry. I don't want you to see you like this." Echizen said releasing Mikan. After that he stood up and said, "I guess you've made up your mind. I won't force myself to you. From the start I told you that even if I don't succeed in getting you back, I just want you to be happy." Echizen extended his arm for Mikan to reach so she could stand up as well then Echizen continued, "That means I have a day left to spend with you."

Mikan tried to answer but Echizen stopped her. Whenever she tried to say something, Echizen would deliberately say something as well, trying to beat her so she couldn't say anything.

Echizen looked at his watch and said, "My friend has a party tonight. He's name is Takeshi. You know him, right? All the tennis team members will be going. Do you want to accompany me there?"

"Sure" and that was the only time Echizen let her speak.

-**-- At the sushi bar---**

As soon as Echizen and Mikan entered the bar, Mikan heard someone shouting her name. When she looked around she was surprise to see Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko and Anna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan said.

"We were invited as well." Anna said wearing an apron. "Oh this?" Anna said holding the apron, "I'm helping Takeshi out."

Echizen greeted the girls then came to his friends to get a beer. "Did something happen?" Hotaru asked. "Echizen looks a little sad."

"I told him everything… about Natsume knows everything and about the 3 days Natsume gave me. He thinks that I've already made my decision and doesn't want me to explain." Mikan said sadly.

"Maybe he doesn't want to get hurt anymore Mikan." Hotaru said smiling.

"What's with the attitude? Did you actually have fun?" Mikan asked.

"More than you know. It was great. I was introduced to his mom and we all played board games with his parents and his brother. Then Momo's dad was into gadgets as well so he showed me some of his inventions which are now in the market…. Blah blah blah." Hotaru said

"I've never seen you this excited Hotaru. I'm really happy for you." Mikan said.

"Yeah… well… I have to go to Momo now. Let's go home together okay?" Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Sumire who was just at Kaidoh's side all the time. She was smiling and talking to Kaidoh's other friends. Sumire saw Mikan and waived at her. Then she looked at Nonoko who was enjoying her time as well with Kikumaru showing his acrobatic style and of course Anna who was enjoying her time as well helping Takeshi cook. All was having a great time except her. She grabbed a beer and sat at the table. As soon as she finished the bottle she took another one and so one. She also took a shot of hard drink.

Echizen approached her and sat beside her. "Are you okay? Is it okay for Natsume that you're drinking?"

Mikan got upset since she felt that Echizen was now talking to her casually as if nothing happened and as if Echizen only thought of her as a friend and Mikan didn't know why but she suddenly got mad hearing Natsume's name. "Look Echizen… Can you not bring Natsume up?"

"Tsk… I'm sorry! He's your boyfriend after all. He's the one you chose to be with." Echizen said in an angry tone and stood up and was about to leave Mikan when Mikan stopped him and said, "Are you leaving me AGAIN?"

Echizen turned around and faced Mikan. To his surprise he saw Mikan crying. "Why are you crying again?" Echizen sat beside Mikan and started comforting her.

"Are you going to leave me AGAIN?" Mikan repeated what she said earlier this time a little bit louder.

"Sshh… you don't have to shout. I don't understand you." Echizen said then drank his beer.

Mikan stopped crying and took another sip of her beer before speaking, "I remember everything. I remember how you've always protected me. Do you know how hard it is to stop myself from falling for you again?"

Echizen was surprised at this and said, "Why stop yourself then?" Echizen took Mikan's hand but she pulled her hand away but instead she hugged Echizen, "Do you know why I liked Natsume? He reminded me so much of you. As time goes by, I told myself that I should be with Natsume. I never thought I would see you again. I… I… realized all my feelings came back for you. Maybe I am really destined to meet you again."

Still in a hug, "Why are you telling me this now?" Echizen said.

Mikan laughed a little and said, "Because you never gave me a chance to speak to you a while ago. You were always cutting me off, idiot."

Echizen hugged her tighter and whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose you and I was scared to hear you say that you don't want to see me again. I really love you so much Mikan. Are you willing to give me a chance?"

Before Mikan could answer they heard someone shout and it seems there was a fight. Echizen stood up and held Mikan's hand. They approached were the fight scene was and to their surprise they saw Ruka punched Momo and Hotaru ran to Momo's side aiding Momo. Mikan saw the rest of the guys (Alice Academy boys) facing their rivals and the rest of the girls were trying to stop the fight and then saw Natsume just standing at the corner staring at them.

Natsume saw Echizen holding Mikan's hand. So mad he quickly approached them and pushed Echizen away and grabbed Mikan. Echizen stood up and grabbed the other arm of Mikan and said, "You're not going anywhere."

Natsume pushed Mikan which made her fall and hurt her back. Echizen saw this and was now furious. Echizen approached Natsume and grabbed his collar, "How dare you hurt her. How many times have you done this? You don't' deserve her." Then Echizen punched Natsume then Echizen went to Mikan to help her stand up.

"Are you okay?" Echizen said helping Mikan fix her clothes. Mikan nodded. Echizen's friends and the girls were now at their backs which left Natsume on the other side with his friends.

Ruka helped Natsume stand up and said, "Hotaru we're leaving." Hotaru didn't answer instead just stayed beside Momo. "Fine!" Ruka said leaving the bar.

"Sumire?" Mochu said. Sumire just looked away. "Okay! I get it!" Mochu said then left.

Natsume just left without asking Mikan and Yuu and Koko followed not even bothering to ask Nonoko and Anna to leave with them.

As soon as they left, Mikan saw Echizen's wrist. She quickly took it and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. No big deal. I'm sorry for doing that to Natsume. I just couldn't take it anymore when you got hurt." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I should be the one to say sorry. He started it anyway." Mikan said. "We have to go home as well. We all need to talk to the boys."

Mikan felt Echizen's hand stopping her from leaving. The he said, "Are you sure it's okay? Something might happen."

Mikan smiled to him and hugged him, "don't worry! I'll be fine."

Mikan called for the other girls. Anna said sorry to Takeshi for the mess. Sumire heard Kaidoh said to call him if she needs anything or if she's in trouble. Momo hugged Hotaru which Hotaru accepted and Nonoko just said apologized as well for what happened.

Soon the girls were walking their way home and didn't know what would happen next.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Heart's confused**

All the girls were standing at the front door of their apartment. Neither one of them was sure what to tell the boys once they get in.

Hotaru followed by Sumire went in front of the other girls and Hotaru said, "I'm coming in. You girls will decide on your own if you'll follow or not." The rest of the girls looked at each other and laughed. Sumire said, "You sure know how to take those nervousness away Hotaru."

Hotaru shrugged and turned the doorknob. The girls went in and to their surprise not one of the boys were waiting for them. The kitchen and living room was empty.

"I'll go ahead girls. We all have a long night of explaining." Anna said. The girls nodded and went to their own perspective rooms.

**---Natsume and Mikan---**

Mikan was not sure if she should knock first or just come in. Mikan decided to knock first instead. No reply. She knocked again. She heard nothing. This time she just went in and saw Natsume just standing beside their window looking out. As soon as Mikan saw this, she felt hurt inside her.

"Na… Natsume" Mikan said softly. "We have to talk."

"We sure do Mikan" Natsume said without looking at her.

Mikan went to where Natsume was standing. She sat at the bed facing Natsume. She didn't actually know what to tell him.

"So? Are you going to say something?" Natsume this time faced Mikan.

"Yeah… Well, it's about Echizen." Mikan replied

"What about him?" Natsume said.

Mikan stood up and was now facing Natsume nearer, "Look Natsume, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say Mikan?" Natsume said just staring at her.

"I don't know what else to say Natsume. I'm confused." Mikan replied.

"Confused? Should you be confused Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Stop it Natsume! Every time I tell you something you keep on returning it back." Mikan said irritated.

Natsume held Mikan's shoulders to her surprise, "What else do you want me to say Mikan? What else?"

"Let go Natsume!" Mikan said and he did what she asked for.

Natsume sat on the bed so did Mikan beside him. Natsume took Mikan's hand and said, "I love you Mikan. Don't throw away all that we've been through. Don't live your life based on the past."

Mikan was now crying. She knew she loved Natsume but there was something she was also feeling telling her she needed to be with Echizen as well and that feeling still she couldn't understand.

"Look Natsume… we really have to talk. I…" Mikan said but was interrupted by Natsume.

Natsume hugged her and said, "I don't want to hear it. You're the only girl that I allowed myself to get close with because I know you're different from all the girls. We suffered enough in the past Mikan, now that we're free from all those, why should we trouble ourselves now. Think about it Mikan. I'll give you time to think… You're just confused."

"But…" Mikan tried to talk to Natsume but Natsume never gave her a chance to talk.

Mikan nodded but her head was still resting at Natsume's back shoulder. Natsume pulled her out of the hug and touched her cheek and said, "Hey! But wait… It doesn't mean if I give you time to think that means I'm letting you go. You're still mine and there are some rules you would need to follow or rather some restrictions. Got it? I love you Mikan." Natsume said smiling.

She wasn't sure if what Natsume decided was right but she thought, _"I just don't want to be confused anymore." _"Natsume we really have to talk…" Mikan said.

Natsume hugged Mikan tightly and said, "Let's get some rest."

"I like Echizen" Mikan said out loud.

"I just said a while ago Mikan that you're confused. You don't mean that." Natsume said.

"Natsume… please listen." Mikan pleaded.

"Enough! I'm not letting you break up with me. Do whatever you want Mikan but we're not over! Just go take a shower and let's go to bed." Natsume said.

While waiting for Mikan, Natsume thought while lying down, _**"I just can't lose her. Not now… not ever"**_

Mikan took a quick shower then went straight to bed. To her surprise Natsume was still up and was just waiting for her. Mikan tried to smile and lied to the bed beside him. Natsume hugged her and both fell asleep… still in each other's embrace.

**---Ruka and Hotaru---**

"What suddenly came to your head Hotaru? Are you seriously out of your mind?" Ruka said furiously.

"Yeah well maybe I am… What is it to you? You don't even care Ruka!" Hotaru shouted back.

"Tsk… You're not the Hotaru I know!" Ruka shouted.

"Oh Yeah? Well tell me! Are you referring to the "Hotaru" who just accepts that the guy she loves loves somebody else?" Hotaru shouted back with tears from her eyes.

"You accepted the fact that I love Mikan, Hotaru! You accepted it whole heartedly. I never asked you to do that!" Ruka shouted back. "You don't have the right to be with someone else if you're still with me!"

"Fine! Then let's just break up!" Hotaru shouted.

"Fine!" Ruka said and walked out of the room leaving Hotaru crying and silently said, "Why can't you love me Ruka? I love you."

**---Mochu and Sumire---**

They have been arguing quite sometime now and both of them are not going anywhere.

"Don't push me Sumire?" Mochu said standing up from the bed.

"Whatever!" Sumire said.

"I can't stand you! I'll sleep outside." Mochu said getting one of his pillows.

"That's better. At least I'll get the bed all to myself." Sumire shouted who threw another pillow at Mochu.

"Don't make me say things anymore Sumire" Mochu said who threw the pillow back at Sumire which accidentally landed right on her face.

"I so hate you! I know what you mean okay! I'm so spoiled and I'm so full of myself right? Just get out!" Sumire shouted.

"Tss… That was what I was just about to do." Mochu said then slammed the door at Sumire.

**--- Living room---**

Mochu went inside the living room with his pillow when to his surprise saw Ruka as well with a can of beer.

"Hey man!" Mochu said. "I guess I don't have to ask you why you're here as well. Wait up man; I'll get some beer as well."

When Mochu returned with a 6-pack beer, Ruka smiled then said, "I was just waiting for her to say sorry. If you just heard her, she was like fighting back… with emotions."

Mochu chuckled and said, "But that's what you've been wanting right? For Hotaru to show emotions… like a real human."

"So what happened to Sumire and you?" Ruka asked who took his cell phone out to send a message to Natsume.

"Like a nightmare man! I mean, we were already supposed to sleep then she just kept on talking and talking. I think she wanted me to take back everything I said about her. Did you send a message to the other boys?" Mochu asked.

"Yup… what a day!" Ruka said.

"Sup guys?" Natsume said still rubbing his eyes along with Yuu and Koko.

Ruka threw a can to Natsume who of course catches it and Mochu gave Yuu and Koko one as well.

"Guess we'll be having another session… "Koko said who opened his beer and raised it as a sign of "cheers". "By the way, I forgot to tell you, before we went to the sushi bar, Mr. Narumi called. He said that 3 more students will be joining us. He said that they were an exchange student from Alice Academy Germany and that they made the same deal with them. Mr. Narumi said that they were girls."

"Yeah, he also called me to inform me to make room for them. They can stay in one room altogether. That means we have to make some adjustments. We'll just have to tell the girls tomorrow morning before classes at afternoon." Yuu said.

"That won't be a problem. I can stay with Mochu in one room." Ruka said.

"Yeah…same thing with me." Mochu said.

"Guess it didn't go well… Nonoko and I had a talk and we had no problems so far." Koko said.

"Yeah me too. Spoke to Anna a while ago… no problems as well. How about you Natsume?" Yuu asked.

"I didn't give her a chance to break up with me." Natsume said. "But I know from now on she'll be seeing Echizen."

"That's hard man but the way I see it Mikan loves you so much. I guess the situation she is having right now is what makes her confused." Koko said.

"I know. That's why I'm not letting her go." Natsume said.

**---The next morning---**

Mikan woke up the next morning with Natsume still beside her hugging her. When Natsume felt Mikan moved, he woke up as well and tightened his hug.

"Natsume…" Mikan said when she felt Natsume's hug tightened.

Natsume smiled childishly and said, "What's wrong?"

Mikan didn't want to start a fight with Natsume so she just said, "Nothing… I'm just hungry. I'll go ahead."

The usual thing, she took a jacket and zipped it up and went down not bothering to change. When she went down she saw Hotaru and Sumire already having breakfast.

"Hmm… It seems that you two are getting closer minute by minute. Am I going to lose my best friend now?" Mikan said teaing Hotaru and Sumire then hugged Hotaru.

"Shut Up!" both Hotaru and Sumire said then laughed.

"So what happened to you and Natsume?" Sumire asked.

"Oh that… well… he never literally never gave me a chance to end it with him. He said I was just confused and stuff like that and he was willing to give me time but as long as I'm still his and etc…" Mikan said getting a bowl of cereal. "I mean, he has a point though but he just doesn't understand what it feels like to be confused."

"Sometimes it's better if you were still the old mikan…stupid and innocent and Natsume is the only world to her." Hotaru said smiling teasing Mikan.

"Shut up!" Mikan said smiling.

Then the rest of the gang was already inside the kitchen. Hotaru, Sumire and Mikan stood up since they were already done having breakfast when Yuu blocked their exit.

"You 3 aren't going anywhere. We have an announcement to make." Yuu said.

"Alright! You could just tell that right away… no need to block the entrance and make a scene." Sumire said but was looking at Mochu's direction who was having a good time joking around with Ruka. _"Guess he really doesn't care at all." _Sumire thought sadly.

Natsume pulled Mikan to his side which Mikan made no reaction at all. Mikan was really avoiding having another argument with Natsume so whatever he does to her, she would just accept it without hesitation.

"3 girls will be joining us later. They're from Alice Academy Germany. Mr. Narumi will be sending them here this evening. We have to talk about the sleeping arrangements." Yuu said. "We have decided Mochu and Ruka in one room. 1 guy would need to join them as well and Hotaru and Sumire with 1 girl as well. Would that be alright?"

"Not a problem." Hotaru said and Sumire nodded.

"Can I join Hotaru?" Mikan asked, Yuu was suppose to say yes so that Natsume could join Ruka and Mochu so 1 room could already be vacant but…

"Who said you will? It was already decided that Koko will be joining Ruka and Mochu." Natsume said. Mikan just nodded in reply.

"What?!" Koko said.

"Is there a problem?" Natsume asked.

"None but I already spoke with Yuu and he agreed to exchange places with me." Koko said looking pleadingly at Yuu.

"What?!" Yuu said this time but, "alright… fine! The girls will only stay here until they find their own place to stay at. Is it alright with you Anna?"

"Yup… It's okay." Anna said smiling.

Everyone was now getting ready for their afternoon classes. They were now walking towards Tokyo U. Classes again… boring for the Alice Academy students since they have already been taught about those matters when they were only in middle school. Echizen was again excused for class since it was reported that he was getting ready for a tournament match this weekend. Dismissal time came and Hotaru and Sumire were going to the tennis club practice to visit Momo and Kaidoh.

"Hey Mikan! We'll be going now… we'll be picking up Momo and Kaidoh since we'll be hanging out at Takeshi's sushi bar. See you later." Hotaru said.

Ruka heard this and just tried to ignore it. Mochu did the same thing. Natsume on the other hand was just looking at Mikan to see her reaction.

"Okay. I'll see you at home then. Don't be late okay. We'll be meeting the 3 new girls today." Mikan said smiling.

"Okay! Bye!" Sumire said waiving.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the Mikan?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume. She loves Natsume very much but she couldn't understand what she was feeling. She wanted to go and see Echizen. She needed to find the answers by herself. Natsume understood this. He doesn't want to see Mikan sad.

"You can go. I never once doubted your actions Mikan. Whatever you decide I'll be happy for you." Natsume said.

Mikan hugged Natsume and said, "Thanks Natsume. Thanks for understanding me. In time, I'll get to understand my own feelings. Don't forget… I love you…"

Still in a hug… Natsume replied, "Hn…. I love you too"

Mikan hurriedly catches up with Hotaru and Sumire leaving Natsume, Ruka and Mochu behind.

"Guess I'll be the third member to join you." Natsume said to Ruka and Mochu referring to the "sleeping arrangements".


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Jealousy???**

It has been several days ever since that incident happened. Momo and Hotaru became a couple as well as Kaidoh and Sumire. No one dared to ask about Natsume and Mikan. It was not really that clear to them. All they know is that Echizen has been with Mikan a lot recently without Natsume minding it.

**In class…**

Mikan approached Echizen and sat beside him. She was laughing along with Echizen's friends. In the mean time, Natsume was assigned by Mr. Narumi to help Saya, the new girl around.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Saya asked Natsume

"Hn" Natsume said leaving Saya behind

"You don't talk much do you?" Saya said following behind him. "It doesn't really bother me anyway… it's just that if you want to talk to Mikan, go ahead."

Natsume faced Saya and said, "Mind your own business."

Mikan kept on giving a quick glance on Natsume and Saya. _"This is wrong. Natsume and I already spoke about this. We decided that we should consider our feelings for others and in the end if we realize that we truly love each other… it will be us again. Ahh!! Saya is so pretty! Does Natsume like her? Maybe I should ask him later! But he might think… Ssshh… But.."_ Mikan thought to herself.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Echizen asked who placed his arm on Mikan's shoulder which made Mikan look at Echizen surprisingly and blushed.

Mikan nodded and Echizen laughed and pinched Mikan's cheeks. "You're really so cute when you blush like that."

"I did not blush!" Mikan protested holding both of her cheeks.

"Whatever!" Echizen said smiling and pinched Mikan's cheeks again.

"Fine!" Mikan stood up and left the room. Echizen still laughing said following her, walking out of the room as well, "Hey Mikan! Wait up! I was just kidding."

"Echizen has been changing these days. He doesn't have the rude or arrogant personality/look anymore." One of their classmates said.

"Yeah… and for sure with Mikan beside him he'll continue to be like that" One of their classmates said.

Natsume was really getting annoyed with how he keeps hearing Mikan's name involving Echizen. He stood up and caught Ruka's attention. Ruka nodded and spoke to the girl beside him.

"Miyuki, I have to leave now. Would that be okay? I guess you know the flow of our curriculum already." Ruka said

"Yeah. I'm already aware of it. Aren't you attending our next class?" Miyuki asked.

"I'd rather not. " Ruka said who saw Hotaru speaking to Momo outside the classroom laughing at Momo's stupid jokes. _"Tss… now you act so lady-like!"_ Ruka thought.

Miyuki saw where Ruka was looking and she took Ruka's chin making him face her… "If I were you, you shouldn't stare that long. It's not going to look good on your side and her side. Go now! I'll be fine here by myself." Miyuki said smiling.

"I'm sorry. Thanks. I'll go now" Ruka said then he followed Natsume out of the room who was waiting for him at the back.

"Hey wait! Where you guys going?" Yuu said staring at the two who was about to leave the classroom.

"What do you think it looks like?" Natsume said.

"We're not kids anymore Natsume. Go back to your seat. Mr. Narmui will not be happy to hear this that most of you have not been attending classes." Yuu said.

"Let them go if they want to." Echizen said entering the classroom with Mikan beside him.

Mikan was surprised to hear Echizen say that and was about to say something when…

"Are you picking on something Ryoma?" Natsume said now facing Echizen. Echizen was at the front of the classroom and Natsume was at the back.

Just then, Hotaru and Momo went inside to check. "What's up?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

Mikan rolled her eyes and said "Don't ask."

"Just let it go Echizen." Mikan said tugging Echizen. Echizen looked at her, "Please…"

"Alright." Echizen said and took her hand with him not bothering to answer Natsume back. They headed to their seats already.

"Tsk.. coward!" Natsume said loud enough for Echizen to hear. "Afraid you might break your wrist?"

"Natsume! Stop it!" Mikan said who stood up and faced Natsume.

Natsume pointed at Mikan and said, "You! Now! Out! We have to talk!"

Mikan looked at Echizen and he nodded as a sign that she may talk to Natsume. Mikan went out the front door and Natsume went out the back door with Ruka.

"I'll go now Hotaru. Wait for me later okay. I'll pick you up here. Let's go home together." Momo said.

Hotaru smiled and nooded then sat beside Sumire along with Anna and Nonoko.

Momo went out the front door and was now at Mikan's back then facing Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey Mikan, you alright?" momo asked smiling.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Mikan replied but was still staring at Natsume.

"Just leave her alone!" Ruka said who was looking at Momo.

"Leave who, Ruka? Hotaru or hmm… let me see? Should I say it out loud?" Momo said to Ruka.

"Ruka, make sure to settle whatever it is you have to settle with that guy. I need to speak to Mikan alone." Natsume said.

Ruka smiled and said, "Got it!" then went passed at Momo signaling him to follow him.

Momo threw a cellphone to Mikan and said, "Echizen asked me to give you this. Just press the number 1 in case you're in trouble and he'll come and get you, okay? I have to go now as well."

"Got it! Thanks!" Mikan smiled and kept the cellphone in her bag,

"Let's Talk!" Natsume was dragging Mikan as soon as Ruka and Momo were out of the picture.

"Okay! You don't have to drag me!" Mikan said.

Natsume let go of her arm and just walked ahead of Mikan. "Follow me then." And Mikan followed him.

They were now back at the apartment. They still shared a room. Mikan sat on the bed as well as Natsume.

"Mikan…" Natsume said.

Everytime Mikan hears Natsume call her name it just gives her a different feeling. It never changed still having the same kind of feeling when she was still 10.

"Hmm.." Mikan replied.

"Do you love him?" Natsume asked.

"No…" Mikan said with a sigh then continued… "but I like him already."

"So… you like him. How about me? What do you feel about me?" Natsume asked.

"I love you… but right now I just feel that I have to be with Echizen. I mean, I don't know the reason behind what I'm feeling but that's what I feel right now." Mikan replied with a sigh. "We've already talked about this Natsume. Don't you think it's hard for me whenever we talk about this?"

"I know… I just wanted to make it clear for the last time. Thanks!" Natsume said who stood up and patted Mikan's shoulder then went outside the room.

Mikan was surprised that the conversation was over and that Natsume decided to end the talk right away. _"I guess I'm really losing Natsume…"_ she thought sadly.

Mikan went downstairs and saw Natsume getting his jacket and was about to leave…

"Where you going?" Mikan asked.

"I just have to pick up Saya at school." Natsume replied.

"**You have to or you want to?"** Mikan asked unexpectedly_. "Shi! Why can't I control my mouth? What is he going to think now?"_ she thought.

"Are you seriously asking me that?!" Natsume replied irritated then went out of the house and slammed the door at Mikan.

Natsume was now walking back to school smirking… _"That idiot!"_ he thought.

Mikan heard a cellphone ring and she remembered she had Echizen's cellphone in her purse. She quickly took it and answered the call right away.

"Mikan here…" said Mikan.

"Where are you?" Echizen asked.

"I'm back at the apartment." Mikan said. "What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? I'm just worried you know." Echizen said.

Mikan smiled and said, "Where are you right now? Do you want to see me tonight?"

"I have a practice game tonight so I can't hang out with you." Echizen said disappointedly.

"That's okay… I'll just watch your practice game then. Is it okay?" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Echizen asked.

"Yeah but if you think its not a good idea for me to be there it's also fine with me just to stay here at home.." Mikan said.

"Do you honestly know what you're saying?! I've been waiting for so long to be with you and now you think I'd rather not see you! You better not be late. I'm on my way to the court now!

See you there!" Echizen said.

Mikan jumped off the bed smiling then she tripped and fell on the floor. Under the bed she saw a box and decided to see what's inside. When she opened the box, she saw full of pictures of her and Natsume. Most of them were stolen shots. _(Of course…she knew all came from Hotaru that was given to Natsume)_ Pictures were since they were 10 until they were growing up. A tear fell on one picture… The picture of their first kiss under the Sakura tree. "Oh Natsume…" Mikan thought while placing the picture near her heart.

**---At school--- **

"Mr. Momoshiro and Kaidoh! May I know what you are doing here?" the professor asked who was bothered by Momo and Kaidoh leaning on the door waiting for the class to end. "You are quite disturbing my class."

"Mr. Kurinai! It's already time…" Momo said.

"Mr. Ryoma! Can you please tell your friends not to pick you up here anymore?" The professor said.

Echzien just smirked at Momo and Kaidoh and Momo said, "Ah, Mr. Kurinai… Why would I pick Echizen up? I have never done that… I'm here to pick-up my girlfriend."

All the girls were giggling with the cute Momoshiro… Kaidoh was just quiet since he was not really into that courting type thing… he was just still leaning at the door and in his pocket was a present for Sumire he would give later.

"Mr. Momoshiro… please be serious…" the professor said.

"I am… Now class dismissed. Hi Hotaru!" Momo shouted laughing.

Hotaru smiled back and was now approaching Mr. Kurinai and Momo. Mr. Kurinai was so surprised that Hotaru was Momo's girlfriend.

Sumire went directly at Kaidoh hugging him…

"Hey Echizen! You coming?" Momo shouted.

"Hn!" Echizen replied.

When they exited the classroom they saw Natsume pick up the new girl Saya. Saya wrapped her arms around the arms of Natsume who didn't seem to mind.

"Hn!" Echizen just said as he saw this.

Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh, Hotaru and Sumire was now heading to the tennis court.

"Is Mikan coming?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah, just spoke to her a while ago. She's supposed to be here by now." Echizen said looking at his watch.

**---Back to the apartment---**

Mikan decided to place the pictures in an album. She heard someone come in to the apartment and that was the time she checked her watch and got surprised by the time. She quickly took her jacket, fixed her hair and got her purse. On the way down, she saw Ruka at the kitchen.

"Hey Ruka! What are you preparing?" Mikan said cheerfully but to her dismay Ruka didn't respond.

"Still not talking to me huh?! Well, I can't blame you…" Mikan said. Mikan approached Ruka and was now standing facing his back. She placed one of her palm in his back and said, "I really wish for us to go back like how we used to be. You've always been so gentle and kind Ruka. I'm really sorry for the troubles I've cost you and Hotaru." Then Mikan was about to walk away when Ruka grabbed her wrist and made Mikan face him.

"Hotaru and I… we had problems along the way. It wasn't your fault." Ruka said looking down.

Mikan smiled and hugged Ruka to his surprise… "Ruka! You're talking to me again. I'm so happy!"

Ruka returned the hug and smiled. Mikan pulled away and said, "We'll talk again later okay. I really have to go now."

"Sure. Take care!" Ruka said and went back to the food he was preparing.

On Mikan's way out, she saw Natsume and Saya arriving.

"Hi Mikan! Where are you going?" Saya said still her arms wrapped around Natsume's arm. Mikan saw this and looked at Natsume. Natsume just looked away.

"Back to school." Was just only Mikan's reply and she left.

**---At school---**

Mikan was now approaching the tennis court when she saw Hotaru and Sumire laughing and smiling as watching their boyfriends practice. Hotaru had her camera with her… taking pictures of Momo.

"Hi guys!" Mikan said quietly seating beside Hotaru. Mikan was looking for Echizen. _"He might get mad at me for being late… shhheess." _She thought.

"He kept on looking for you idiot." Hotaru said as if reading Mikan's mind.

Mikan blushed then someone hugged her from the back… she turned around and saw Echizen.

"What took you so long to get here?" Echizen asked still hugging Mikan from the back.

"Oh… that… something just came up… nothing important actually." Mikan replied just staring at Momo and Kaidoh playing. "Why aren't you practicing?"

Echizen released the hug and sat beside her… "I was already done playing."

"Hahaha! You could've seen Echizen play Mikan. He finished it off within a blink on an eye." Sumire said. "Hmm… maybe he was too eager to see you."

"Hahaha… whatever!" Mikan replied poking Sumire.

"It's true though… I wanted to see you badly." Echizen said holding Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled and laid her head on Echizen's shoulder.

Momo and Kaidoh finished their practice game and went to the bench where Hotaru and Sumire waited.

"Waited long?" Momo asked.

"Yup… did wait long." Hotaru said rolling her eyes.

"Aww… whatever expression you make, it really looks too cute to me." Momo said hugging Hotaru.

"Shut up!" Hotaru said smiling poking at Momo.

"Hey! You three! You're not off the hook yet!" Oishi-senpai said (Vice-president)

"Come on! We've playing since classes were done!" Momo said whining. Kaidoh in the meantime was not even listening to them. He was just focused on Sumire who was blabbing about what happened to her that day.

"Sorry girls! The College Match is coming up. Hope you understand." Oishi said then turned to the boys… "Now, you three… as soon as you finish stamina test with Inui, you may go."

"O' Man!" was what the three guys could just say.

The girls decided to head back home since they knew that if it was Inui who was in charge it would go on forever. On their way home they spotted Inoue, the new girl, ordering different of cake slices at the bakery near their apartment.

"What brings you here?" Sumire asked.

"What do you think? Duh!" Inoue said placing the box in front of Sumire's face.

"Why you…" Sumire said but was interrupted by Inoue…

"Don't you dare… Mochu might not like these pastries anymore if you get near them." Inoue said smiling then left.

"Who does she think she is?" Sumire said fuming.

**---Back to the apartment---**

"Hi guys! Just in time. Miyuki and Anna just finished making dinner." Yuu said.

"Really?" Hotaru said with one eyebrow up.

"Yup… it seems actually good." Yuu said answering Hotaru.

"Oh… Hi Hotaru, Mikan and Sumire." Miyuki said smiling. "Anna and I prepared dinner already. Hope you'll like it."

"Thanks Miyuki." Mikan replied and Sumire and Hotaru just nodded.

At the square table… seating arrangement was Yuu, Anna, Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire and Koko. On the other side Yuu was facing Ruka, Anna was facing Natsume, Mikan facing Saya, Hotaru facing Miyuki, Sumire facing Inoue, Mochu facing Koko, Ruka and Nonoko at the far end of each table center side.

Miyuki stood up and went to fed Ruka and said, "Try this Ruka. Do you like it? I made it myself."

Everyone was staring at Ruka for his reaction but Ruka noticed that Hotaru was just looking at her plate playing with her chopsticks. "It's good." Was all Ruka could say.

Natsume was being fed by Saya same with Inoue with Mochu.

"_What the hell is this situation?"_ Yuu thought. _"This ain't good" _Yuu continued to think while looking at Mikan, Hotaru and Sumire who was not eating that much.

Mikan couldn't take what she was seeing. It took her years for her to get close with Natsume and now this girl named Saya, just in an instant, Natsume was allowing her to get close to him. Without thinking Mikan suddenly, she stood up, surprising everyone and said, "Thank you for dinner Anna and Miyuki. I ate a lot and I need some fresh air."

"Oh you're very welcome Mikan." Miyuki said cheerfully which made Hotaru put down her chopsticks and said, "I'll be resting now. Thanks ANNA!" The Hotaru left.

"Alright then, by the way, don't bother cleaning. When I get back inside, I'll take care of it." Mikan said then left the dinning.

Mikan was now at the park and was just riding the swing. She felt somehow depressed about the whole scenario back there. She sighed then she saw Natsume approaching_. "Damn! What now?! Did I say or do something wrong?" _she thought.

"Hey!" Natsume said sitting on one of the swings.

"Hey!" Mikan said but not facing Natsume.

"What's up? You okay?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm okay." Mikan replied.

"Look… about awhile ago… back at the apartment… I just have to." Natsume said who stood up and went at Mikan's back to push her swing.

"What do you mean… you have to?" Mikan asked.

"About me picking up Saya at school." Natsume said.

_**---Flashback---**_

_Mikan went downstairs and saw Natsume getting his jacket and was about to leave…_

"_Where you going?" Mikan asked._

"_I just have to pick up Saya at school." Natsume replied._

"_**You have to or you want to?"**__ Mikan asked unexpectedly. "Shi! Why can't I control my mouth? What is he going to think now?" she thought._

"_Are you seriously asking me that?!" Natsume replied irritated then went out of the house and slammed the door at Mikan._

_**---End of Flashback---**_

"Oh that…It's okay. I'm sorry. I mean it's actually none of my business." Mikan said but she thought in the same time_…"Why am I nervous?"_

"Hn…" Natsume replied.

Suddenly, the swing stopped and Natsume was now kneeling down in front of Mikan.

Mikan surprised and said, "Na…Natsume! What are you doing??"

Natsume held Mikan's hand, remained silent for a while then said… "No matter what happens, No matter what decision you'll make in the end, just remember… you'll be the only girl I would TRULY love. My First and My Last."

Mikan was speechless… so speechless that she didn't see or wasn't aware that Echizen was standing right next them.

**Author's Note: Okay guys! You know the drill… please review and comment. To new readers, I would really appreciate it if you would review! Thanks!!! Lots Love! Hugs**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I was really glad with the reviews last chapter. I also could see that I have some new readers. Thanks so much guys Sorry for the late update. Won't happen again. Review!! Review!! Review!! **

**Chapter 21 – Troubled Feelings…**

Echizen saw everything. He felt pain in his heart. Same as Natsume, he never loved anyone else besides Mikan. As much as he wanted to interrupt the moment Mikan and Natsume had, in his heart he wanted to but in his mind, something was stopping him. He saw Mikan… _"Mikan…"_ he thought. He walks slowly behind the wall not to make sure they didn't see him. He leaned at the wall, closed his eyes. _"Is it really destined for Mikan to be with me?"_ Echizen thought. _"Or am I confusing her feelings or living in the past. Damn!" _

**---Back to Natsume and Mikan---**

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

Natsume looked at Mikan and hugged her. How he misses to be with Mikan…

Just then…

"Natsume!" someone was shouting his name… Instantly Natsume and Mikan knew who this person was and immediately Mikan surprised by the shout made her stand up and have distance with Natsume.

Soon… Saya showed up and approached Natsume. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Saya said who got Natsume's arm. "Oh! Hi Mikan! Had enough fresh air?" Saya said sarcastically.

"Uhm… yeah… as a matter of fact I did. I better go now." Mikan said not even bother looking at the two.

"Before you go… I would just like to tell you that Mr. Narumi called and he would like me to tell you that you have a mission tonight with someone. They haven't decided yet who your partner will be. You'll be leaving tonight after dinner." Saya said still clinging on Natsume.

"Thanks" Mikan said coolly and left the two of them.

Mikan walked back at the apartment. When she reached the 2nd floor she saw Echizen waiting for her, sitting on the stairs.

"Echizen…" Mikan whispered. _"Did he see everything just now?"_ she thought.

"Mikan…" Echizen said looking at her.

Mikan approached Echizen and sat beside him… "Waited long?"

"Not really" Echizen replied

Just then Natsume and Saya caught up with them on the stairs.

Echizen stood up as well as Mikan to give way to Natsume and Saya.

Natsume paused… stared at Echizen then to Mikan and said, "Just think about what I told you earlier."

Mikan nodded then heard Saya tell Natsume… "About what?"

"None of your business and can you stop clinging to me" Natsume said with irritation.

"Hmph! Fine!" Saya said pushing away Natsume's arm.

"What was that all about?" Echizen asked Mikan when Natsume and Saya already went inside the apartment.

"Oh that… well…" Mikan said not knowing if she could tell honestly.

"You don't have to Mikan." Echizen said cutting Mikan off…

"But…" Mikan said.

"It's okay…I don't want to hear it as well… Sorry for asking." Echizen said then stood up. "Do you have plans for tonight? Want to have dinner out?"

Mikan stood up and held Echizen's arm and said… "As much as I want to but I have something planned already. Let's just have dinner tomorrow okay?" Mikan replied. _"I can't let Echizen know about the academy's mission."_ She thought.

"That's okay. Tomorrow then." Echizen smiled and was about to enter his apartment when Mikan didn't let go of his arms still… "Uh… Mikan?" Echizen said referring to his arm.

"Are we okay?" Mikan said sadly.

Echizen patted Mikan's head and let a small laugh out… "Tsk… you're really so cute when you pout like that… Of course we're okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Mikan smiled then kissed Echizen on his cheek. "Alright then. See you tomorrow." Then Mikan went inside her apartment.

Echizen stayed for a while leaning at his apartment door… _"I've never heard you say I love you back. Do you really want to be with me?"_ Echizen thought then sighed.

"Hey Lover boy!" Momo said teasing Echizen.

"Hn!" Echizen said and went inside the apartment slammed the door to Momo.

"Did I say something wrong?" Momo asked Hotaru who was with him.

"Obviously, your friend was not in a good mood and obviously if you see someone like that then that means it's really not a good time to joke around." Hotaru replied casually.

"That why I love you Hotaru, you're so bright…" Momo said hugging Hotaru childishly…

"And yeah, I fell in love with you too for your childish acts… Get off me!" Hotaru said sarcastically but was smiling.

"So you're finally admitting that you fell for me already?" Momo asked seriously this time which caught Hotaru's attention.

"Oh yeah which reminds me, I have to go now. Call you later. Bye" Hotaru said as fast as she could and kissed Momo in the cheeks then went inside the apartment.

"Tsk… same as always! Always avoiding the question!" Momo said laughing then went inside as well.

"Natsume! Phone… It's Mr. Narumi!" Anna shouted

Natsume got the extension from his room and answered. "What do you want Narumi?"

"Was Saya able to inform you that Mikan will have a mission tonight? I'm instructing you to go with her. It will be a task A mission. You would need to bring 1 student back from the academy. It seems that AAO has been active again with kidnapping students from school grounds."

"I see… Is there anyone else suited for accompanying Mikan?" Natsume asked

"Why? Is there something wrong? I'm afraid not Natsume. You two are fitted for the job." Narumi replied.

"I see. Details?" Natsume asked straightforwardly.

"Persona and I will pick you up after dinner and proceed first to the academy to discuss details." Narumi said then followed, "Have you been helping Saya out?"

"Yes I have." Natsume said then he hung up the phone. After their conversation, Natsume went down for dinner. He saw everyone getting ready to take a seat.

"What did Mr. Narumi tell you Natsume?" Yuu asked. "I heard from Anna that he called."

"He asked to go on a mission tonight with Mikan. They will pick us up after dinner, then bring us back to the academy for details." Natsume said simply taking a seat.

Mikan looked at him questioningly. "_I see… So I'll be with Natsume tonight."_ Mikan thought.

Saya approached Natsume to bring him food. "I can do that very well myself Saya. You don't have to." Natsume said.

"But I want to… As I can see, no one is really taking good care of you!" Saya said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Mikan knew who Saya was referring to. Mikan hardly touched her plate when she stood up and said, "I'll go get my things ready for the mission. Excuse me." Mikan said to everyone.

"Uh… okay Mikan!" Nonoko said worriedly. Nonoko hated for Saya always butting in to Natsume and Mikan's personal problems. If she just had her alice so she could make a potion to shut Saya up. She laughed at her thoughts which Koko noticed.

"You okay?" Koko asked and Nonoko just nodded. "Better check on Mikan." Nonoko said to Koko. "Yup, I will. After eating." Koko replied.

Ruka on the other hand was being bothered by Miyuki more than often now. He hated it. "Aww… come on Ruka… one more bite!" Miyuki said playfully. Ruka followed since he doesn't want Miyuki to get embarrassed as noted by Mr. Narumi to him to treat Miyuki well. _"What the hell is that Mr. Narumi planning?"_ He thought. Ruka looked at Hotaru. Hotaru saw him looking at her. Ruka quickly turned his face to another direction. Miyuki saw this and got irritated.

"Hey Hotaru! Do you know how to cook?" Miyuki asked innocently. "Because as the saying goes… "Food/Cooking is a way to man's heart"…something like that"

Ruka quickly looked at Hotaru as well as everyone else, surprised that another girl can provoke Hotaru easily.

Hotaru stood up, got her plate and faced Miyuki. "That may be true Miyuki but I believe there is more to it than just cooking to get to a man's heart… Right Ruka?" Hotaru said sarcastically facing Ruka, making Ruka blushed then Hotaru got her answer, then placed her plate at the kitchen sink, soon then left the kitchen making Miyuki more furious than ever.

Koko couldn't stop himself from laughing as well as Mochu… "You got that right Hotaru!... Right Ruka?" Koko asked still laughing.

"Shut up!" Ruka said still blushing although he was happy to hear Hotaru referring to him. He then remembered… _"Yup there is one thing… Blackmailing."_ Then he smiled to his thought.

Mikan was fixing her things when Hotaru went inside the room. Hotaru went straight to bed facing Mikan.

Mikan smiled and said, "Tired?"

"Not really. Just hated the atmosphere downstairs." Hotaru said casually making a tiny giggle.

"Just seeing your reaction, I guess something happened downstairs and I guess you've won again.." Mikan said who was still getting what she needed for the mission. Hotaru just smiled. "What are you looking for?" Hotaru asked.

"The first-aid kit. I don't know where I placed it. Natsume might…" Then Mikan stopped as soon as she realized she said Natsume's name.

Hotaru just continued to smile at her best friend. She exactly knew how Mikan was going through. She could understand her. She didn't say anything to Mikan because she would like Mikan to realize for herself. Mikan saw the first-aid kit and quickly placed it her backpack.

They heard a car's sound the horn signaling for them to come down. "Guess Mr. Narumi is here with Persona. I'll go ahead now, Hotaru. I'll probably see you tomorrow. You know how this A-missions go." Mikan said quickly went up the bed, kissed Hotaru at the cheeks and hugged her.

"Hn… Take care okay." Hotaru said. "Will do." Mikan said with a smile and went out the room.

On her way out of the room, she saw Natsume. "You ready?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smiled and said, "Ready as ever." And both went down the stairs at the same time.

It was the first A-mission given to them since they left the academy. Their friends bid them goodbye and told them to take care.

When they left the apartment and headed to the car, what Mikan didn't see is that Echizen was looking at them.

"_So that was her plans for tonight… a plan to be with Natsume."_ Echizen thought with pain in his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **** Thanks guys for all the reviews and comments. I really appreciate it. Hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 – Understanding the meaning of past and present…**

Natsume and Mikan were now headed back to the academy. Both were silent during the whole trip and Mr. Narumi and Persona couldn't help but smirked. Both senpai's has already approved of the relationship and couldn't help but smirked.

"What's the big idea you guys been smirking the whole trip?" Natsume said annoyed at both of his senpai's.

"Why Natsume… aren't you being rude today?" Persona said patting Natsume's head.

"Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore." Natsume argued. Persona just gave a small laugh. Mikan remained silent though.

When they reached the academy both were instructed to have a rest and meet them at 9pm at the principal's office. Both still had their old rooms since they were only allowed to be off the campus for a year.

Mikan couldn't sleep nor even rest for a while. She kept on turning and turning… eventually fell on the floor. _"Damn!"_ she thought. She decided that the only place where she could have her mind at ease was at… yes… at the Sakura tree. She quickly took a jacket with her and headed out of her room. On her way, she saw a shadowy figure and she instantly knew who it was. Of course, it was Natsume. Who else she thought would be at her Sakura tree, correction she thought again… _"Their",_ Sakura tree.

Natsume knew Mikan was approaching. He became tensed not knowing how to come up with a conversation with her once she reached near him… but he thought, _"knowing Mikan… she would always have a thing to say"_ which made him smile. Not knowing Mikan was already standing next to him…

"Do you mind?" Mikan asked.

"Not at all…" Natsume said looking at her.

Silence…. Silence…. Silence…

"Uh… Are you ready for the mission?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm?" Mikan looked at him questioningly.

"Are you ready for the mission?" Natsume repeated himself. Irritated since Mikan was probably thinking about Echizen, he thought to himself.

"I guess so." Mikan said casually. "Ne, Natsume… Have I changed?"

Natsume surprised with her question couldn't answer.

Mikan chuckled and rested her head on Natsume's shoulder… "I guess I have…"

"Do you prefer the old me or the new me?" Mikan asked

"By what way what do you mean the "Old me" and the "New me"?" Natsume asked this time also rested his head on Mikan's head as well.

"I don't know…" Mikan said. "Maybe being fickle minded about things… not making any decisions on my own or as you say indecisive. I guess that's the new me. I guess that's me reaching puberty or maybe I was caged here for so long… if caged is the right word."

Natsume became quite for a second then took Mikan's hand to her surprise and said, **"I would've loved you both ways." **Mikan was close to tears when….

"Ahem… Sorry for interrupting!" a shadow appeared behind the tree.

Natsume being alert with scenarios like these quickly went behind the shadowy figure… "Hey! Wait! It's me! Tsubasa!" Tsubasa said. "Geez, Natsume! You never change. Ahhehehe… although your speech was touching."

Natsume smirked and Mikan blushed.

"Tsubasa-senpai" Mikan squealed and ran towards them.

"Hey Mikan! Looking lovely as always." Tsubasa said hugging her so-called younger sister. Natsume pulled Tsubasa away from the hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Natsume asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at Tokyo U.?"

"I guess you haven't heard… I was also instructed to go back to the academy for an A-mission. I was fetched this afternoon. I can't actually enclose any information right now but I think its time for you to go to the principal's office." Tsubasa said seriously.

"Is it that serious?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa nodded.

**---At the principal's office---**

The ambiance of the principal's office was awfully quiet and had a chilling sensation. Standing between the principal was Mr. Narumi and Persona.

"Nice seeing you again… Natsume and Mikan." The principal said.

"It's nice seeing you again." Mikan said quietly. Natsume just nodded in response.

"I'll get straight to the point. I assigned 6 students to do this mission. One of them I have already spoke to is Andou Tsubasa, the shadow master. I heard that you are acquaintance with him, am I correct?" the principal asked.

Both Mikan and Natsume nodded.

"The other 3 students are still being determined by their alices. The mission is about bringing Reo to me. Back to the academy. Both of you should be familiar with him… knowing the incident when you were 10. Any questions?" the principal asked.

"Why is he needed here in the academy?" Natsume asked straightforwardly.

"We heard from our sources that Reo had been having decision which is not agreeable to the AAO. He proposed to stop the mission he had that involved this school since he spoke to Narumi. The AAO has held him captive and does not do any mission as of the moment. We would like to have him back and talk sense with him." The principal said.

"After all kids… Reo is really a nice guy." Narumi added

"Tsk… we're not kids anymore." Natsume whispered. _"Stupid gay!"_ he thought

"As you are aware, Reo is being heavily guarded. One of them is…" the principal wasn't sure to continue but Mikan spoke…

"Yes… I know… My Mother." Mikan said sternly.

"Yes, Mikan. Your mother. She has been stronger and I believe she wont let you escape like what happened before the first time you met her." The principal said. Mikan didn't answer him. She thought she didn't need to.

"Since we are still deciding who the remaining 3 students or if we should still add to more than 6, you will resume training with Persona. You will meet Persona everyday after classes. The limo will fetch you according to your time schedule. Understand?" the principal asked.

Both Mikan and Natsume nodded.

"Good. Then you may go now." The principal said.

Natsume and Mikan left the principal's office.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist which made Mikan stop and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded with the smile and signaled Natsume to let go of her wrist so she leave. But… Natsume didn't. Instead he pulled Mikan close to his chest and hugged her like a lost child. Natsume knew everything about Mikan. Including her mother and her father's death.

"Thank you Natsume" Mikan whispered…

Andou Tsubasa was waiting for them outside the building. It was past the curfew time for the students at Gakuen Alice and it was awfully quiet. The 3 of them will be brought to their apartments as soon as the limo gets back. He couldn't stop thinking of Mikan. _"Why does she have to face her mother? That kind of mother… that doesn't even care about her own daughter…"_ Tsubasa thought. Tsubasa treated Mikan as his little sister and that he would protect her at all cost. Tsubasa saw them approaching and he went towards them.

"So you've heard about everything?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hmm…" Mikan replied looking at him… then she smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm stronger now… and by the time we face them… I'll be stronger. Especially when I get to face her." Mikan said. ….

"_It's really weird that I refer her as "her" rather than as "mother"... oh well"_ Mikan thought.

"Hey Tsubasa… what time will the car arrive?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know… but Mr. Narumi said we could rest for a while and they'll just notify us with our cell phone if its time to leave." Tsubasa replied. "By the way, do you have any idea who would accompany us to this mission?"

"I have a feeling Mr. Narumi and Persona will join the mission as well…" Mikan said joining the conversation.

"That's a possibility. Knowing how Mr. Narumi is with Reo. Anyway, I'm quite tired. I'll be resting first at my room. See ya later!" Tsubasa said.

Natsume and Mikan nodded in reply.

"I see that you're being very nice to Tsubasa?" Mikan said teasing Natsume…

"Tsk… I'm just being civil okay… It's not like we're still kids." Natsume answered.

Mikan laughed. "Alright! Alright! I was just kidding!" She said.

"Mikan…" Natsume said.

"Yes?" Mikan replied looking at Natsume smiling.

Both not realizing they were heading back to the Sakure tree, they both sat down the opposite side of each other.

"Mikan… do you remember when we were kids?" Natsume asked.

Mikan giggled and replied, "Why do you ask? Well, yeah, you were so arrogant, rude and not to mention a pervert! Imagine I was only 10 when a boy who I never even met took out my panty!!!"

"But you still pushed yourself inside my circle, right? No matter what I do to you…" Natsume said.

"Yup and it wasn't only me… There was Koko, Hotaru, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and the others. You can count Sumire if you want." Mikan smiled. "You only had Ruka then and Mochu as somewhat a follower… You had friends including your girl fans…!"

"And after that… I fell in love with you…" Natsume continued.

"…. And I fell in love with you too…" Mikan answered back.

"What's happening to us Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know Natsume… With the thing about Echizen… you know about it. Before I came here it was Echizen who protected me…" Mikan said.

"But I protected you after… More to what Echizen did." Natsume quarreled.

"I know that too Natsume… but… right now, everything is so confusing… I feel that I can't turn back on Echizen." Mikan said.

"But you can turn back on me? Is that what you're saying?" Natsume said.

"That's not it Natsume! Are we starting again?" Mikan stood up and went to Natsume's side.

"Stop living in the past Mikan. I was always there for you… never left your side. Always supporting you with what you want and in return I just want you to love me and just me!" Natsume replied angrily.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"Echizen is your past and I'm your present." Natsume said. "I don't know how long I could wait for your childishness acts Mikan! Don't take me for granted!!" Natsume stood up to leave Mikan.

"Natsume wait!" Mikan said this time stooping Natsume by catching his wrist.

"What?" Natsume said facing Mikan…

"I'm not taking you for granted. I just want you to understand me now." Mikan said looking down.

"What do you want me to understand Mikan?! What?! You're the only girl I love… only the girl that I want to love… only girl that I want to be with for the rest of my life… only girl that I could share my whole life with! What in the world do you want me to understand Mikan? Why don't we turn things around and this time, the only thing I ask from you is to understand me! Damn Mikan!!!" Natsume said furiously walking away from her…

"Natsume! Please… just a little more time…" Mikan said quietly with tears strolling on her face….

**A/N: Please review!! ) Thanks…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I was so happy that my reviews went up to 100 already… Special thanks to **nissikisses** who made a review to every chapter. Also to my ever loyal readers, thanks for sticking. ) Hope you continue to read my story till the end. Again, Hope you enjoy this chapter and review!!! Review!!! Much love!!!

**Chapter 23 –**

"See you guys around!" Tsubasa said stepping outside of the car. His apartment was next to the apartment building of Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume…" Mikan said softly looking at Natsume

"Not now Mikan" Natsume replied instantly. _"I'm sorry Mikan. This time I have to push you away for you to realize."_ Natsume thought.

"I… ah… understand. I'm sorry." Mikan said looking away.

They both reached the apartment… really late. It was already 2 in the morning and they still had classes the following day. When Mikan reached to her room, the door was locked.

"What the?" Mikan whispered.

Natsume saw this since his room was next to hers. "Any problem?"

"Oh no… uhm, I decided to get some snacks… I'm quite hungry because of the trip. Goodnight Natsume!" Mikan said. She didn't want to cause any problems for Natsume or didn't want to bother waking up Hotaru and Sumire. _"Why did they have to lock the door? It's okay anyway… as if I could sleep!!"_ she thought.

"Alright! Well goodnight too." Natsume said and went inside. Although Natsume wasn't stupid. He knew something was up. As soon as he heard Mikan's footsteps going down, he went outside the room and quickly reached for the doorknob… _"Hmm… locked… that figures… baka!"_ he thought with a small laugh.

Mikan went straight to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator… _"No food…"_ she thought. _"Oh yeah, tomorrow is grocery DAY!" _The only thing that she saw was a bottle of wine. _"Did the guys drink tonight? Oh well! This will have to do at least it would help me sleep?"_ she thought again.

She took the bottle of wine and a glass and relaxed at the living room sofa. She tuned on the living room lamp and some light music to calm her down. Natsume sat on the staircase facing the living room where he could very well see Mikan trying to relax herself. Suddenly, Natsume's cellphone dropped and made a sound… Mikan still a scary-cat froze by the sound since she knew that she was the only one up by now. She still managed to say "Who's there?" … "Whoever you are, now is not the time to scare or surprise me?" … "You'll really get hurt if you come near me"… with all those sayings… Natsume couldn't stop laughing!

"Natsume?!!" Mikan said loud enough for him to hear "Do you actually want me to die because of a heart-attack?

Natsume stopped lauging and said seriously in a low voice, "That's really the last thing that I would like to happen."

"So, what brings you here? Thought you didn't want to talk to me?" Mikan said quietly and half teasing.

"Yeah that's what I would like to happen unfortunately, it would take me a lot of courage to not care about you." Natsume said like as-a-matter-of-fact. Natsume rested on the other sofa opposite Mikan.

"Look Natsume, I don't want us to end up fighting all the time when we get the chance to talk to each other. I mean, I know it's my fault why we are like this but it was never my intention in the first place. I love you… even still now but I will always feel uncomfortable because I know Echizen is waiting for me." Mikan said softly.

No response from Natsume…

"Natsume?" Mikan said… "Natsume?!!"

Mikan stood up and approached Natsume… _"Hmm… Idiot!"_ Mikan thought to herself smiling. Natsume was already sleeping peacefully. Mikan stood up, took a blanket from her sofa and placed it to Natsume. She sat down at the floor beside Natsume, just looking at him. She whispered sofly while caressing Natsume's hair, "I love you Natsume" and after saying that, she fell asleep holding Natsume's hand.

Not knowing to Mikan, Natsume was still awake and was just resting his eyes. He had a long day but after the long day, he thought to himself smiling, _"She still loves me so much."_

Mikan woke up the next morning and found out that Natsume was not there anymore. She heard some noises in the kitchen and went there to check. She saw her friends eating breakfast already. "Hey! Why didn't you wake me up?" Mikan said pouting. "And, Hotaru, why did you lock our room last night?"

"Oh that, I didn't know you were going back the same day. Sorry." Hotaru grinned and Ruka was observing her. _"Good! Another emotion…"_ Ruka thought.

"Anything wrong, Ruka? You keep on staring at me…" Hotaru said.

"Tss… Don't assume okay. Ruka was not staring at you." Miyuki said irritated.

"Really… Maybe I was assuming… Right Ruka?" Hotaru said in a teasing manner.

"That's it! Can you stop it with the "Right Ruka?" thing? I mean, can you not manipulate Ruka with you spoiled brat atitude?" Miyuki said while standing.

Hotaru stood up irritated as well and said, "Spoiled brat? How dare you?!"

Miyuki was about to answer her when Ruka stood up as well and shouted, "Enough! Both of you!"

Hotaru and Miyuki both faced Ruka with irritated scary look on their faces and both girls stormed out of the room.

"What?!" Ruka said to everyone "Why can't we have a peaceful morning nowadays like before?"

"Ask that to yourself, Natsume and Mochu" Yuu said simply while reading the newspaper.

Ruka smirked. Mochu choked. Natsume silent. Mikan just staring at the gang.

"Now, now dear! What did I tell you? I told you not to meddle with their relationship." Nonoko said

"I wasn't. I was just merely answering a question." Yuu said smiling and Nonoko returned the smile with a kiss on Yuu's cheek.

"Well, obviously everything that's happening is Mikan's fault!" Saya said.

"Hey! What now? I just entered here and you're already starting a fight with me!" Mikan said objecting.

"Tss… Whatever!" Saya said standing up and placing her plate on the kitchen sink. "I'll go ahead guys! I'll be late for class." Saya continued.

"Here Mikan! Have a plate!" Anna said.

"Thanks Anna… Where's Koko?" Mikan asked.

"He went to the train station to meet up with his family. He'll be back by noon. By the way Mikan, do you want to join us to the grocery store after class?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't. You see, I just came back and I was hoping to spend some time with Echizen. Maybe next time." Mikan said taking the plate from Anna and sat beside Natsume.

"I guess you don't have time for your friends anymore Mikan. It's so unusual for you." Mochu said.

"That's none of your business Mochu." Sumire said rolling her eyes.

"And it's certainly not yours too Sumire." Mochu said who smiled teasingly and went out of the room.

"That guy really pisses me off… I mean, I was just trying to talk to him." Sumire shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

Natsume remained silent.

Mikan felt uneasy and thought of only one thing, she stood up and went outside.

"_Tsk.. it figures!"_ Natsume thought. _"You just cant runaway all the time Mikan… sometimes you have to face your true feelings"_

Mikan was standing in front of Echizen's apartment door not knowing what to do if she would knock or not.. _"Damn! I feel so stupid!"_ Mikan thought to herself.

"How long do you plan to stand there?" Echizen said leaning on the wall behind her.

Mikan surprised almost stumbled when she was able to reach into the rail balcony. "My God Echizen! You scared me!" Mikan shouted.

"Well, I was asking you a question. How long do you plan to stand there?" Echizen asked while going near Mikan.

Mikan got nervous and asked, "Well, how long were you just standing there and not even greeting your girlfriend?" Mikan smirked.

"Well, I don't know? Do you still want me to be your boyfriend?" Echizen asked just looking at her straight.

"Well now! What kind of a question is that?" Mikan said staring at him as well.

"Are we going to have a staring contest Mikan?" Echizen said now slouching at the wall.

"Well I don't know! You started it!" Mikan said getting pissed.

"I don't think I started it Mikan!" Echizen whispered but Mikan heard it.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan snapped back.

"Look Mikan! Obviously, as you can see, I just came back from practice. I'm tired okay?" Echizen said.

"But… But… Grr… You started it! Here I was, standing at the front door of your apartment, really wanted to spend the whole day with my boyfriend… that I really miss a lot and you start blabbing nonsense! What a day!" Mikan said frantically.

"Who's talking nonsense now?" Echizen said giving a little smile. "Come here!"

"Now you're ordering me around!" Mikan said grumpily.

Echizen couldn't help but smile sweetly at his girlfriend_. "I guess I can't stay mad at her! Sigh!" he thought_

"Fine! Let's go inside and make me rest for a while then we'll go out. Okay?" Echizen said taking Mikan's hand, "and yes, I really did miss you too a lot."

"Really? You did? It seems that you didn't miss me at all…" Mikan said clutching at Echizen's arm.

"You're really stupid for not noticing, do you know that?!" Echizen said looking at her sincerely.

"Fine! Fine! Let's go inside now and we'll both rest and be together for the whole day, okay?!" Mikan said.

"okay!" Echizen said approvingly.

As Mikan and Echizen entered the room, Hotaru was already there fixing some breakfast for Momo while Momo was just sitting at the dining table staring lovingly at Hotaru.

Momo saw Mikan and Echizen entering the room and smiled stupidly, "Don't you just love the feeling thinking that we're husband and wife? My wife here is cooking breakfast for me." Momo said happily.

"Don't flatter yourself Momo, I just wanted to have a peaceful breakfast and obviously this is the best place I can be at peace… With you of course." Hotaru said simply.

"Aww… Hotaru! You love me as much as I love you!" Momo said standing up and hugging Hotaru from the back. "Stop it!" Hotaru said giving a soft giggle.

"Hey Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"Hey Mikan! Guess you left the apartment too.." Hotaru said.

"Well yeah, I was planning to just spend my whole day with Echizen even if he plans to sleep all the day… I'll jus stay beside him." Mikan said, teasing Echizen.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever… I'm really so lucky to have you!" Echizen said hugging Mikan.

"Will you two just go up to your room Echizen! You're ruining my alone moments with Hotaru!" Momo said.

"Whatever! You didn't even bother showing up for practice! And is there such a thing as "ALONE MOMENTS?" Echizen said. "What have you done to MOMO, HOTARU?"

Hotaru just smiled and thought_, "I don't know why Momo was able to change me and not Ruka. Sigh! If only.."_

"Well we'll go now, I'll be putting this star tennis player to bed! See you guys later!" Mikans aid pulling Echizen.

"Hey! What's with the hurry? Hmm… Are you planning on something perverted Mikan?" Echizen said teasing Mikan

Mikan blushed and smirked, "WHATEVER! It's the last thing that I would like to do."

"Do what Mikan? I don't understand?" Echizen said still teasing Mikan.

"My God Echizen, are you still thinking of those things when you cant even walk straight anymore!" Mikan said

"Hmm! Tired? Yes? But there is always an exception!" Echizen said still enjoying teasing Mikan!

"WAah! Stop it Echizen! Come on! Get serious! I want you to rest! Both of us!" Mikan said getting irritated now!

"Alright!" Echizen laughed. "You're so cute when I tease you. Come on! I was just kidding… BUT! If you want to…"

"STOP! If you're still going to act like that I'll stay with Hotaru and Momo!" Mikan said.

"I'm just kidding okay! Just stay with me! I really missed you." Echizen said.

Mikan smiled at him and hugged him… "I really missed you too.." Mikan whispered then a thought came to her_**, "Did I say something to Natsume last night? I feel like I did say something consciously, I wonder what that is? Oh well, I'll just ask him later.**_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi guys

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long for this chapter… I hope you would still continue to read my story even after a long time. I also made another story and hope you would find the time to read it as well, its titled, "Life Without You." Hope you like this chapter and feel free to comment and review! I hope to hear from you guys soon! MMwah! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 24

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"What the…?" Echizen woke up because of Mikan's cellphone unfortunately Mikan wasn't even bothered by the sound; she was still sleeping soundly beside Echizen.

Echizen looked at the time, "Hn, past midnight? Who would call Mikan at this time?"

"Hello?" Echizen answered.

"Hello, May I please speak with Sakura?" the person replied.

"May I know who's calling? Do you even know what time it is?" Echizen said getting irritated because he got disturbed and especially because it was a guy.

"I'm sorry, and yes I am aware of time, unfortunately, I would need to speak to Mikan. I do apologize for my rudeness; you can just call me Persona. Is she there with you?" Persona asked.

"Tsk, yeah! Wait up!" Echizen said and nudged Mikan. "Mikan, phone.. u have a call from a guy named Persona…"

Upon hearing Persona's name, Mikan surprisingly woke up and said, "Persona?? Persona where??"

"Are you okay? It's just a phone call… he's not here? Who is he anyway?" Echizen said getting up.

"I'll explain to you later" Mikan took her cellphone from Echizen who just shrugged and stood up to get some privacy.

"What do you want?" Mikan said rudely. Till now she never learned to like Persona.

"Why so rude Mikan, did I disturbed something? And who was that? I'm pretty sure it wasn't Natsume?" Persona asked teasing Natsume.

"It's none of your business. Stay away from him." Mikan said.

"No problem. I only have eyes for you and Natsume anyway." Persona said

"So? Get straight to the point." Mikan said.

"You have to go back to the academy now. I hope you're not forgetting about the mission." Persona said.

"But we just got back here." Mikan said.

"You'll be back this afternoon, in the meantime I have sent the car back to your apartment to pick you guys up." Persona said.

"Pick US up? What do you mean US?" Mikan said irritatedly.

"You were not informed? We have decided the 3 other people who will be joining your mission." Persona said.

"And who would those 3 be?" Mikan asked.

"Since you were not informed, would it be fun to keep the excitement of all this? Just wait and you'll know, but now, just go back to the apartment and fix yourself." Persona said and hang up.

"Stupid Persona!" Mikan whispered to herself.

"So? What was that all about?" Echizen asked leaning at his door.

"Huh? Oh Persona you mean? He's one of my… uhm… professors back at my old school. " Mikan said.

"And what did he want at this time?" Echizen questioned.

"Oh, that… well, he asked me to go back at the academy… but I'll be back this afternoon." Mikan said.

"That sounds stupid Mikan! Why go at this time? What going on Mikan?" Echizen asked.

"Its… ah… uhm… Look Echizen, can you stop it with Mikan this, Mikan that… It's hard already explaining the situation to you." Mikan said.

"Well I'm sorry if you're getting bothered by me! I just care for my GIRLFRIEND!" Echizen said.

"Stop shouting!" Mikan said. "Lets go back inside, you'll be waking up everyone!" Mikan said pulling Echzien.

"I promise you Echizen that I will explain everything if I just could but right now, I don't think I could. I'm sorry! Just please trust and believe me, okay?" Mikan said hugging Echizen.

"Fine… I guess you have to go back to your apartment now. " Echizen said to Mikan.

"Yup, I guess I have too… I'll see you in school later. " Mikan said and she kissed Echizen on the cheeks and left the room.

"_You're not getting away that easy Mikan_." Echizen whispered and went to Momo's and Kaidoh's room.

**-- Back at the apartment --**

To Mikan's surprise, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume was waiting for her at the living room. "Huh?" Mikan was just looking at them.

"You look stupid Mikan" Natsume said smirking.

"Well, what are you guys doing here? Why are you 3 up?" Mikan asked.

"We're not the only ones." Ruka said.

"Huh?" Mikan said again.

Suddenly she heard Sumiere and Inoue saying, "oh I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Sumiere said.

"As if you'll be chosen" Inoue said.

"And was I talking to you…" Sumiere shot back

"And was I?" Inoue said.

"You're just jealous that I was asked to come back and train." Sumiere said.

"Jealous of what? I'll have some time alone with Mochu" Inoue said.

"Why you.." Sumire said.

"Why me what?" Inoue said smirking, "Have fun!"

"Tsk.. that bitch!" Sumiere said while showing up in the living room, "oh hi Mikan!"

"Hi Sumiere, what was that all about?" Mikan asked.

"Oh that? Well the "DRACULA AWAKES AGAIN" Sumire said loud enough to let Inoue hear.

"What's with all the noise here?" Saya said showing up again with her gym bag with her. "Oh, well if it isn't Mikan."

"Don't start now Saya" Hotaru said.

"She wasn't talking to you Hotaru." Miyuki said showing up as well.

"Certainly I wasn't talking to you either." Hotaru said smirking.

"Tsk" Miyuki just said.

"What is going on here?" Mikan said. Then Yuu showed up, "Yuu?"

"Ah don't get me wrong here… I was just about to inform you regarding the mission Mikan. Basically all of you, that is you, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Saya, Miyuki and Sumiere will be having a 3-hour endurance test to determine who will be fit for the mission. The rest of us here, in case of one you needs back-up from the outside will be on guard. We'll have to be trained as well but not as hard as you guys." Yuu said.

"But Natsume, Tsubasa and I were already chosen, right?" Mikan said.

"Uhm… there was a change of plans Mikan. Except for Tsubasa who has already taken the endurance test last year for a mission passed and would not need to take the test again. I believe you and Natsume would have to take it. 6 will be chosen and it will be divided into 2 teams consisting of a 3-man team." Yuu explained.

"I see." Mikan shrugged.

"Don't be so confident Mikan" Saya said, "You'll never know when you'll fall and no one will save you this time."

"That's enough" Natsume said staring at Saya.

**-- Back to Echizen's Apartment --**

"What are you up to Echizen? I really don't like this! If Hotaru caught me spying on her, you just don't know her Echizen! She's sometimes scary, but I love her cute scary face." Momo said making a stupid face.

"Just shut up! We'll follow them." Echizen said.

Just out of nowhere, "Don't think of going without me."

Momo almost shrieked making Echizen almost laughed because Momo looked gay when Kaidoh showed up.

"You ass! What's with you! You almost scared m… ah you almost blew our cover!" Momo said trying to be manly.

"Tsk!" Kaidoh said. "Sumire called just now and said she would not be able to see me for a couple of days because of a family emergency, I offerd to go with her, might get a chance to meet her family but then she said that there was no need to worry. It made me wonder since she was so excited about me getting to know her family."

"Hn… that settles it then." Echizen said getting his bag.

The 3 was about to leave when, "You guys are not leaving without us!"

Echizen turned and saw Kikumaru, Takashi and shocked as Echizen was he also saw Fuji.

"Fuji?" Momo questioned his appearance.

"What? I wouldn't let you off with the excitement. Though I don't have a girl on mind at least if something happens and would need back-up I could go the other way and ask for help. I bet you guys wouldn't even leave wherever that is… out of sight with your girlfriends. We just have to have a really good excuse why we'll be skipping a few practices." Fuji said.

"Worse comes to worse we just have to be ready drinking Inui's energy dring."

After hearing that, the 6 guys placed a disgusted look on their face and then Echizen thought, _"Whatever! The most important right now for me is Mikan and not my tennis career."_

Momo caught Echizen's serious expression and said, "Well guys! Looks like we have an adventure to go to!"

"Hey did you bring lots of food?" Kikumaru asked.

"I have here some sushi's I made." Takashi said, but I don't think this is enough. "We would just have to buy on the way."

"Alright! That settles it! Let's go!" Fuji said. "I left a note on the waiting area so that they wouldn't think that we're missing or something."

The boys left their pad and went hiding downstairs at the parking lot. Echizen borrowed a car from one of his friends so that no one from the girls would recognize the car.

While waiting on the car, Kikumaru asked Fuji, "By the way, what did you write on the note? I hope it's something serious so they would understand."

"Don't worry about it." Fuji said.

**-- Back to Echizen's apartment --**

Inui woke up, feeling thirsty and decided to go to the kitchen and get some drink. He decided to sleep there tonight so that it would be faster waking up the team and getting them on time.

He saw that the lamp was open on the living room so he went there and was about to turn-off the light when he saw a note lying beside the lamp. He folded it and read…

"_Inui, those stupid fools tried to follow their girlfriends somewhere out there. I'll be going with them just to make sure that they won't do anything stupid! See you soon. – Fuji."_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Back to the academy, they were greeted by the headmaster. "Good to see you guys back! We have to start right away. Persona?" the headmaster said. "You may start."

"Thank you sir. Now, lets see, Natsume, Mikan and Saya, in one team, second team will be Ruka, Sumiere and Miyuki. Hotaru you will report with Nagaya-sensei for technical training. Everyone, understood? Go to your teams now." Persona said.

Natsume, Mikan and Saya formed one line as well as Ruka, Sumiere and Miyuki.

Hotaru left and went to Nagaya-sensei.

"Okay Natsume, hold this stone for me please." Persona said. Natsume followed and while Natsume was holding the stone, the stone turned Blue. "Remember your colors." Persona informed them. "Next, Mikan, hold the stone." Mikan followed, the stone turned Red. Saya's stone turned Yellow, Miyuki's turned Orange, Sumiere's turned Green and Ruka's turned Pink.

"Waah? Pink?" Ruka turned red. Everyone wanted to laugh with Ruka's reaction but with Persona in front of them they had to be serious.

"Okay, enough Ruka, I'll explain. I have another stone here to determine your individual color. The color that just turned right now is your partner's color. It determines your strength and weaknesses meaning, whoever your partner will be, they will help you win your weaknesses since that is the strength of your partner, vice-versa, Got it? Okay, Natsume starts again, take this stone." Persona said.

Natume – Red, Ruka – Green, Saya- Orange, Miyuki – Yellow, Sumiere – Pink and Mikan –Blue.

Ruka thought_, "O that's why! Sumiere will be my partner. Phew! thought that the colors were meant to be something pertaining to your individuality. Definitely I'm not GAY!"_

"_I'm blue." _Mikan thought.

"_She's blue_." Natsume thought.

"Okay so now you know your individual colors, go to your partners now." Persona said.

"_Tsk… that lucky bitch!"_ Saya thought.

**-- Outside the Academy --**

"How are we going to get inside?" Momo asked Echizen, "I never thought that there would be a school like this."

"Hn" Echizen replied. _"Damn! How are we going to get inside?"_ Echizen thought.

"I'm hungry! Can we eat somewhere and at the same time think of our plans on how are we getting inside?" Kikumaru said.

"I believe Kikumaru is right, I'm quite hungry as well," Fuji said.

"Hn" Echizen replied. _"What are you doing Mikan?" _he thought to himself again.

"I guess that's a yes." Momo said looking around, _"Forest? This school is huge! Maybe we could hide there"_ Momo thought then said, "Hey guys, I think we can stay there at the forest, I don't think it's a good thing standing outside the school gates. I don't think this an ordinary school, to begin with."

Without saying a word, Echizen started walking to the forest and was followed by his friends. They found a spot believing that they are somewhere in the middle of the forest to rest. Takashi was preparing the food he brought for them and each of them was leaning in a tree, all of them trying to figure out the way to get inside.

**-- Back to the Academy --**

"Listen everyone! Training will resume tomorrow morning. We only have a month to determine which of you guys will be appropriate for the mission. It's a good thing that your holiday break from the university will be coming so we don't have to worry about you guys missing some classes. Then, you all know Tsubasa right?, he will help me out with the training, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, 6am, no one would be late, if one of you do so, that will minus your credibility to be one of the players for the mission, got it? For now, you may take you leave and rest. Good Night" After that Persona was no longer seen in the crowd.

Sumire went beside Mikan, "Are you excited to see your room again, Mikan? They said room cleaners are still going everyday to clean our rooms so there will be no problem. Are you alright sleeping alone? Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Mikan looked at Sumire gratefully but said, "its okay Sumire. I can see how excited you are to check your old stuffs. I'll just see you tomorrow morning at the breakfast hall."

"Well okay, if you say so. Just call me at my cell when you need me, alright?" Sumire said.

"Thanks! I will. See you tomorrow… good night!" Mikan said.

While Mikan was walking towards her room, she caught a glimpse of Natsume and Saya walking together, she thought, _"Is there something going on between Natsume and Saya? Why is she going to the same direction with Natsume! Towards his room?"_ She decided to brush it off since it was no longer her concern nor her business. What ever Natsume would do, it was up to him and it does not concern her any longer.

She reached her room just standing before her door and sighed, "Damn! Where did I put my keys! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Mikan whispered with an irritated sigh.

"Some things never changed!" A voice whispered from her back to her ears, so close that she shivered. Mikan turned around and there he was, standing in front of her, just staring at her so calmly, so peacefully, with so much content. Mikan loved that look on Natsume. The peaceful look. When the 1st time Mikan met Natsume it was always like a troubled soul Natsume was. But things changed gradually and Natsume was able to show emotions. Mikan snapped out of reality, "Jesus Natsume! Don't do that! You know how dark it is here and then all of a sudden you come from my behind and whisper too close… too close… uh… that is… tsk! You just scared me okay. You know I hate that"

"Tsk… you talk too much." Natsume said just continuing to stare at her, with no movement at all.

"Can you step a little further away, Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Just a little?" Natsume asked smirking.

"You know what I mean… and where is Saya? I just saw you two going on the same direction." Mikan blurted out, _"Damn! He might think I was checking him out."_

It is as if Natsume was reading Mikan's mind said, "Were you checking me out, Mi-kan?" Natsume said stepping closer since of stepping back further.

Mikan almost leaning at her door just eyeing Natsume said, "Stop it Natsume! I don't have time to play games and joke with you, you might be forgetting that we have a mission and before even that, we have to do our best at training to get picked."

Natsume's face became serious then whispered, "I never did play games nor had a time to joke with you, was it you then?"

Mikan's eyes widened, "What do you mean, was it I then?"

"Tsk… play games or play jokes on me?" Natsume said moving a little more closer, tipping Mikan's chin, which led Mikan to fully rely her back on her door.

"Stop it now Natsume! You know how I felt and still feel about you, don't you dare mock my feelings Natsume! Don't push me to say something that we might regret in the future! So stop it now!" Mikan said irritated with Natsume that he was being an arrogant jerk again, tapping his hands away from her chin.

"Tsk! Here!" Natsume pushed Mikan to the side, got a key from his pocket, opened the door and said, "As I said earlier Mikan, some things never changed and WILL never change. Mark my words Mikan… here, mark it here" Natsume said placing his hands on Mikan's heart then walked away leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

Natsume was walking back to his room and thought, _"Before the month ends I'll make sure that, that stupid girl will realize who she really needs, wants and love. And if 1 month is not enough for that baka, what's another month and so on and so forth. I'll never stop."_

**A/N: Okay guys! I know there was confusion between Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko… Haha! I got confused as well. Please forgive me! For everyone, try to understand Mikan here in this story, I believe we have all been in a situation or maybe not us or someone we know that is caught between 2 loving guys. My ending will not be as bad as you may think. It will be worth the wait. So please…please continue to support this fic. I'll update soon! Please review and comment. **


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry it really took me a long time to write the next chapter

**A/N: Sorry it really took me a long time to write the next chapter. Been really busy, I just read the reviews and felt really happy about it. And because of those reviews, I was eager to finish writing this chapter. Hope everyone likes it. As usual, please comment and review. Thanks so much for continuing supporting this Fic.**

**Chapter 26 **

_**Previously on "Is our Love meant to be?"**_

Natsume's face became serious then whispered, "I never did play games nor had a time to joke with you, was it you then?"

Mikan's eyes widened, "What do you mean, was it I then?"

"Tsk… play games or play jokes on me?" Natsume said moving a little more closer, tipping Mikan's chin, which led Mikan to fully rely her back on her door.

"Stop it now Natsume! You know how I felt and still feel about you, don't you dare mock my feelings Natsume! Don't push me to say something that we might regret in the future! So stop it now!" Mikan said irritated with Natsume that he was being an arrogant jerk again, tapping his hands away from her chin.

"Tsk! Here!" Natsume pushed Mikan to the side, got a key from his pocket, opened the door and said, "As I said earlier Mikan, some things never changed and WILL never change. Mark my words Mikan… here, mark it here" Natsume said placing his hands on Mikan's heart then walked away leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

Natsume was walking back to his room and thought, _"Before the month ends I'll make sure that, that stupid girl will realize who she really needs, wants and love. And if 1 month is not enough for that baka, what's another month and so on and so forth. I'll never stop."_

_**Continuing…**_

Sometimes in life, you can never expect what is meant and not meant for you. For Mikan Sakura, she wished she had the ability to determine what is meant for her or not to avoid hurting someone else. She could hardly believe that she is not with Natsume anymore. After being out and going back in the academy, it was so nostalgic for Mikan that she felt so sad and hurt in the same time for so many memories with Natsume. Determined not to have a headache for thinking too much, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

**-- Outside the Academy --**

"Hi! I'm looking for Echizen Ryoma, please?" a tall, slender girl with a touch of reddish brown hair appeared at the front door of the apartment of the Tokyo U Tennis club.

"I'm sorry but he is not here, I can tell him you dropped by, can I have your name?" Inui asked.

"Uh… okay, can you please just tell him that Sakuno Ryuzaki called on him? Thanks, I'll be going now." Sakuno said.

**-- Back to the Academy -- **

The guys were training hard but were cut shortly when the principal came with Persona at his back.

"You have been training hard, I see…" the principal said.

Everyone was panting but managed to give a nod to the principal.

"I came here to give you good news…" the principal said and continued, "you no longer have to train yourselves for now, you may go back to the university and finish your classes."

"What?" Mikan unexpectedly felt like she shouted.

"Mikan, the main agenda for this training is to rescue Reo from the AAO, unfortunately, Reo managed to escape and is now at France. We have already spoken to him and we have sent men to pick and escort Reo back here in the academy." The principal was cut-off by Mikan,

"But what if the AAO decides to strike on the academy since Reo has managed to escape from them?"

"That would not be possible my dear, our resources say that Reo was able to bring his followers outside the country and led them to believe that he is into hiding and not coming back here, so now they are looking for him abroad" the principal said and continued, "I will however send for you guys back once we have an alert of intruders."

"Okay, lucky, lucky, lucky, you guys are free now. You will be heading back to the university tomorrow morning. Dismissed yourselves now." Persona said.

While walking back, Mikan felt half glad and half doubtful. She felt like she didn't want to leave the academy or like she felt much safer. She felt that something was coming bad for her outside the academy. Or maybe good…

**-- Somewhere in the middle of the forest --**

"Aha! I knew it!" Hotaru shouted at them, technically making sure they get surprised as she hit them one by one with her Baka gun. She was almost about to laugh at their expressions since they were so shocked like they looked like girls.

"Hotaru!!" Momo said rushing to her and carried her, hugging her as if he has not seen her for ages.

Hotaru giggling managed to say, "Stop it! Bring me down!". Momo did but as soon as Hotaru reached the ground, Momo hugged her again then placed his both arms on Hotaru's shoulder and kissed her on her forehead. Hotaru hid a smile, then said, "We still have a lot to talk about, one thing is, why you followed us?"

Momo shrugged and looked at Echizen. Without even speaking, Hotaru just gave Echizen a nod and said, "I understand".

"So… where's Mikan? Why are you alone?" Echizen asked Hotaru

"Oh Yeah Hotaru! Explain yourself, a proper young lady, walking by herself in the woods" Momo said trying to look like a mature man.

"Stop it Momo, it doesn't look good on you…" Hotaru said but smiled gently at Momo. "Well, this is practically my office… uhm… my practice ground. I am in training here."

"Training for what?" Kaidoh asked. "Is Sumiere involved?"

"Hmm… its about tiring to answer all your questions. I'll see what I can do, if I can sneak the girls out here. You see I'm the only one the guard are allowing to pass here. I don't even know why the guards haven't seen you yet by now. But don't worry, everyone wear this." Hotaru said taking out 6 pieces of clip earrings, instructing them to place them on one ear. "I will activate them now, and you will be invisible, however when I deactivate it, we will be able to see you then, got it? No matter what don't take those earring off from your ears. I have to go now. I was called an hour ago, there was an announcement, I have to hurry"

"My Hotaru is so intelligent" Momo said childishly, "Shut Up" Kaidoh said.

All of them thought except for Fuji who didn't mind, Kikumaru who was enjoying being invisible and Takashi just sitting down leaning on a tree and was just looking at the 3 guys, _"What is going on here. The girls needs some explaining to do" _

**-- Back to the Academy -- **

Hotaru was walking to the practice ground of the team when she saw no one and was wondering what happened. She looked at the ladies dormitory and saw Mikan's room light on, _"Hmm.. I wonder what happened"_ Hotaru thought.

While Hotaru was walking on the hallway going to Mikan's room, she saw Sumiere going on the same direction,

"Hey Sumiere, what happened?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there a while ago, where were you, by the way?" Sumiere gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later once we get to Mikan's room but first tell me what happened?" Hotaru said dragging Sumiere.

Sumiere told her about the announcement that the principal made and in time they have reached Mikan's room. Hotaru knocked, no answer. Knocked again, still no answer. Hmm… she must fell asleep and left the lights open. "I left my keys to her room on my lab; it's a long way from here. Come on Sumire go with me."

**-- Back then, on Mikan's room --**

Mikan was changing her clothes when she heard someone coming inside her room from the balcony. Her room was still dark and she just had turned on her bathroom lights since that was where she was changing. She quickly dressed up, just a plain black shirt and khaki shorts then slipped out of her bathroom quietly.

She saw the shadow immediately, when she was suppose to use one of her alice, "Mikan it's me"

"Natsume?" Mikan shrieked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen we have to talk. It's important." Natsume said.

Mikan turned her lights on and saw Natsume sitting comfortably on her bed.

"About what?" Mikan asked.

"I can't tell you here right now. Is it okay if we talk in the forest?" Natusme said. "Please Mikan, I really have to talk to you."

"_I have to convince her, we will go back to the apartment tomorrow and I won't have a chance to talk to her alone since Echizen will be there."_ Natsume thought.

Mikan saw the worried look on Natsume's face, and she just couldn't say NO to Natsume at a time like this, "Okay, you win. Let's go". They exited on the balcony and headed straight to the forest leaving the lights on her room.

Natsume and Mikan was walking side by side and was either each of them was talking. They were able to escape the noticed of the guards watching the forest. Mikan sighed and Natsume looked at her. They have reached far enough from the academy, they are situated in the middle of the forest, as they think, and Mikan can't help but shiver since she was alone with him and it was so dark, Natsume just bought a small flash light with them.

"Okay, we are completely alone" Mikan said, "You can probably tell me now."

"Mikan…" Natsume began, saying it like a whisper to her.

"Hmm.." Mikan said looking at him, they were now facing eachother.

"What I wanted to talk to you is about us." Natsume said firmly.

"Wait Natsume! Is this what you're going to ask? We've talked about this already!" Mikan said walking away but Natsume grabbed her arm and said, "I didn't ask you to go yet, I'm not done speaking to you."

Mikan even if it was dark realized now how serious Natume's was, just listening to his voice; she calmed herself and let her stay still. "Look Natsume, I don't know what else to say, I am more confused than I ever am in my whole life"

"You don't have to be, Mikan, I am here, with you now, as many time as I have said, Echizen was your past and I am your present, I was always by your side Mikan. We can start over, again, once we go back to the university." Natsume said approaching Mikan slowly, "You know how much I love you Mikan"

"I… I…" Before Mikan could answer, Natsume was just a few inches away from her holding her cheeks with two of his hands, though it was dark both knew that they were staring at each other intently and as Natsume was about to end the distance between them …..

he felt a solid punch on his face…………

"Natsume!!" Mikan shrieked.

**-- Back then, on the forest --**

Echizen decided to walk around the forest, the moon was the source of his light, and though not that bright it was enough for him to see the path he was walking to. Echizen couldn't wait to see Mikan, he wanted to know more about her, about what this school was and why they needed to go back. He just wanted to know more about her so that he wouldn't feel left out that Natsume knew more about Mikan than he did.

Echizen spotted to people walking, one holding a flashlight but was not to bright, still considered to be very dark but then he heard the voice, a very familiar voice…

"_Okay, we are completely alone; you can probably tell me now."_

"That's it, that's Mikan!" Echizen thought Hotaru was able to bring the girls to them, he was getting nearer to the shadows when he saw who was with Mikan, _"Natsume!"_ he thought. He was about to surprise Mikan, but… he stopped… he stopped walking, felt like he stopped breathing when he heard what they were talking about….

"_You don't have to be, Mikan, I am here, with you now, as many time as I have said, Echizen was your past and I am your present, I was always by your side Mikan. We can start over, again, once we go back to the university. You know how much I love you Mikan" _

Echizen didn't know how to feel, he too was so close to them that he can see what was suppose to happen next, so what he did before Mikan could respond, he punched Natsume's face………

**A/N: Okay guys, well? Did you like it?? I'm actually considering some of your suggestions from the previous reviews/comments. Please.. Please.. let me know what you think about this chapter, and if you can also include some comments/advice for the next chapter. Thanks in advance. Please wait for the next chapter. Mmwah!**


End file.
